Trapped
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian owns a casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. He finds nothing beyond his reach. Justin soon finds himself ensnared in Brian's world. In a battle of wills - which one will prevail? ***Dark!Brian*** THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!
1. Sabotage or Destiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is done for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N:** *Sigh* I was going to hold off on posting this for a bit longer, but I just couldn't resist it. The first chapter has been finished for a couple of weeks now, with the second chapter almost completed as well. I will slip this into my story rotation now. I hope you enjoy it. I'll give this warning just one time - story premise considering... this is Dark!Brian, OOC as a result. In fact, I believe this to be my most ruthless Brian ever. Comments are greatly appreciated and what keeps me moving forward.

**Sabotage or Destiny**

Justin sat across from his father's desk, his jaw dropping down in surprise. "You want me to do what?"

"I want you to deliver a check to a casino owner in Las Vegas, Nevada. You don't need to stay." Craig Taylor looked at his son impassively, concentrating on downplaying the importance of the task. "It's in this envelope, along with a letter explaining this is just an installment and that I'll make arrangements to pay the rest soon."

"You're in debt to a casino in Vegas? How the fuck did that happen? I – I mean, surely those are dangerous men to be indebted to..." Justin sputtered in disbelief.

Craig let out a belabored sigh. "Yes, they are dangerous. This one's thugs have been calling me. I have to give them something before they come here."

"Come here? That sounds really bad. Does Mom know?" Justin asked, his astonishment continuing to escalate.

"No!" Craig shouted. "She can't know about this, Justin. Not now or ever! Do you realize how much she would freak out?"

"Uh huh." Justin ran a hand through his blond locks, looking at his father in disbelief. "I can't believe you did this. These kind of men play for keeps. They don't just come after you when you don't pay up... they attack you through your family. Why the hell would you even risk that?"

Craig shook his head, giving the impression he was lost in a long ago time, yet one that he held intently in his memories. "Taylor Electronics has been stagnating for some time now. I went on an impulse. One that has cost me dearly." He laughed morbidly. "I was winning for the longest time. Then, the losing streak set in, as it always does. I kept thinking if I just hit once I could turn it all around. At the very least, get back to where I started. I'd win a little back, then go bust all over again. I was almost down to nothing when my luck started to change. The owner of the casino sat next to me, and I won a couple of hands. Luck is very big to gamblers, you know."

"Right. I thought you'd gotten over this gambling addiction years ago..." Justin muttered in disgust. "So, the owner sat next to you. What happened next?"

"I didn't know him from the Man on the Moon. He struck up a conversation. Of course, he had access to the stats of everyone in his casino. I was checked in to stay for the weekend, so he could have even pulled up my credit card information..."

Justin eyed his father dubiously. "Are you saying he robbed you?"

"No," Craig answered with a weary sigh. "I walked right into his trap. He is in the business, Justin... he knows when someone is both desperate and on the hook. He told me he'd bankroll me. I just had to sign a waiver that I would honor it."

"What exactly did you sign?"

Craig averted his eyes briefly, the lies tumbling easily from his mouth... knowing his only hope was gaining Justin's cooperation. "I established a payment plan before I left. I honored it for awhile, then things got slow at the store and I missed a few. Right now I'm a couple of months behind in my payments. The check you're taking him is only half of what it should be. If he isn't satisfied he'll come after me. I don't think I need to tell you what that means."

"I can't believe you did this to your own family," Justin muttered in disgust. "I get that you have this gambling addiction – one that you never got help for – but, now you have risked the lives of your family by getting tangled up with these career criminals! I should just let it all fall down on you. They won't come after me. It's common knowledge the two of us _don't _have a relationship."

"You'd do that to your mother?" Craig asked coldly, knowing his ultra sensitive and unmanly son would never allow his mother to be placed in harms way. "It won't take more than a night of your time, Justin. Surely your mother is worth that much."

Justin stood up, his eyes moving over his father in disgust. He snatched the envelope out of his hand, his eyes staring daggers into the uncaring eyes of Craig Taylor. "Fine. I'll do your little job... but, I'm not doing it for you. I don't give a fuck if these men come after you... but, you're not taking my mom down with you!"

"Thank you, Justin..." Craig told his son, a cunning smile curving his lips as he anticipated his troubles now being over.

He watched as Justin left, wishing he'd thought of this before he had begun making the exorbitant payments that he should have never agreed to meet from the very beginning. Craig smiled coldly as his mind played out the scenario he was certain would happen. This would be the last check he would need to write to Brian Kinney, aka owner of The Optimus. Craig sneered. Optimal indeed. The deck had been stacked against him from the very start. It was a casino not designed for the tourist trade, but for the elite that could afford to lose a small or large fortune in one night. It was an establishment reeking of high class, readily visible before stepping through the revolving glass doors. He should have stayed far away from it... and Brian Kinney.

One thing had been blatantly obvious in his weekend at The Optimus. Brian Kinney was a fag – out, proud and completely immoral in his lascivious pursuits. The final night of his stay he had been seated at the bar, the comings and goings of the crowd more than fascinating to him; none as much as the plotted maneuvering by the flagrant casino owner. In the span of an hour, he'd lost count of how many men he had lured away, returning a short time afterwards - all to secure another. Some of the men were even with female companions. However, that didn't stop _that _vulgar man.

Craig smiled maliciously. One look at his pretty little queer son and Kinney would be salivating. Justin thought he was delivering a check with a promise to pay... what he was really doing was offering himself up to a shark. He would resolve multiple problems in one stroke. Justin would be out of his sights for awhile; the debt would either be placed on hold or cancelled – depending on the casino owner's interest in Justin... and his wife would be none the wiser. Craig knew that Justin would play the game with Brian. He was weak and all too susceptible to one of Kinney's charms. And, the bottom line for Justin would be in protecting his mother. For the first time he found it to be an advantage having a gay son.

Regardless of the outcome, he would never open his heart up to his disgusting faggot of a son... but, use him he would. Even if it turned out to only be a temporary reprieve... the time would be a gift. One that he desperately needed.

* * *

Brian looked up from the report his collections manager had placed on his desk several days ago. He quirked an eyebrow at Ted, asking in his most droll tone, "Why haven't you brought this to my attention before now?"

"I have tried on a few separate occasions to engage your interest in the matter; however, whenever I have secured a moment of your time, your attention has become otherwise diverted..." Ted replied blandly, already understanding by the tone in Brian's voice, this would quickly turn into one of _those _talks.

"Is that so?" Brian snapped. "In case you had forgotten, this is not a charity organization! It would do you well to remember that... if you wish to continue living in the manner you currently do now."

"Calm down, Brian. It's only a few accounts. I have been trying to contact all of them. Only one of them has eluded me so far," Ted told him.

Brian's eyes scanned over the figures on the report, his lips twisting into a slight sneer. "Taylor. He's two months behind... in a week it will be three months. You didn't think it pertinent to make sure I was aware of it?"

"Your men have been on it, Brian. I've tried to tell you... but, you haven't been openly available," Ted retorted, both of them knowing exactly how Brian had been spending the bulk of his time.

"It's been a good tourist season... both in the weight of my wallet, and the relief in my dick." Brian laughed as Ted snorted from the other side of the desk. His eyes pulled to the monitors, narrowing when he found a couple of candidates with some prime ass to explore. "What can I say? I'm a queer. I know what I want... and I take it."

"No apologies, no regrets..." Ted deadpanned.

Brian nodded. "Exactly. Now, back to Taylor. Who is handling it?"

"Kip," Ted replied bleakly, knowing exactly how inept Brian often found him to be.

"Well, that explains it..." Brian growled. "Why do I keep him around?"

Ted quirked a dubious eyebrow. "I've often wondered the same. I assumed he was one of your past fucks."

"He should be so lucky," Brian answered. "You know how I feel about tricking with the staff. No matter how hot it isn't worth the payoff later."

"Right. So, what do I do about Taylor in the meantime?"

Brian sighed, tapping a finger against his temple in thought. Those who knew him realized he was agitated then. If quick results weren't found, unpleasant ones would be swift to follow. "Tell Kip to be on standby. He might be making a trip to Pittsburgh. We'll give it a few days. If we don't hear from Taylor by then, it's time to play a bit rougher."

Ted winced, yet understood that Brian had no choice. In this town a man lived or died by his reputation – most especially one in a position of power such as Brian. It couldn't be known that The Optimus had been scammed. It most definitely could not be revealed that Brian had allowed a nobody like Craig Taylor to walk away with a sizable debt left unpaid. Such would affect his position of power in the most negative of ways. "I'll let you know when I have word from either Taylor or Kip."

"Make sure that you do. I will not be made to look the fool by one such as Craig Taylor," he hissed. "This matter is to have your full attention until it's resolved. You will monitor Kip's every move."

"Of course," Ted answered, knowing Brian wasn't playing around. As he made the descent down the elevator and to his office, he told himself he was grateful he wasn't Craig Taylor. That man was soon to be placed in a position that no man wanted to be in.

Little did either of them know that a man was soon to step on a plane that would be another determining factor. A man that had become an unknowing pawn in a dangerous game. Soon a chain of events would begin, ones that would affect all of them for a long time to come.

TBC


	2. Into the Lion's Den

**A/N**: I wrote this chapter shortly after I posted the first chapter, but wanted to update some other stories first. Now, I am slipping it into the spot in my rotation that 'Addiction' recently vacated. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your initial response to yet another Dark!Brian story from me. That particular muse simply won't leave me! :)

**Into the Lion's Den**

Brian's head leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping either side of the man's head that currently was working on his cock. He had needed this after his unpleasant meeting with Theodore earlier. Sometimes he wondered why he got started in this business. The stress was unbelievable. However, there were many perks; not the least of which being the hot mouth currently playing homage to his dick. Brian chose his tricks in a varied number of ways. Sometimes nothing would satisfy him as an ass to fuck, other times a hot mouth more fit the bill. Tonight, it had been the latter. Most of all, he needed the stress reliever, his instincts telling him he would need to focus more on business in the days to come.

He held immense power. His name was a respected commodity in this town. Brian had long ago vowed never to lose his position of power due to the weakness of others – Craig Taylor came immediately to mind. One way or another, Taylor would pay. He preferred his compensation to arrive in the more traditional of ways – cash in hand – but, he would resolve this in any way necessary. The only thing that mattered in this town was that he didn't lose face. There was no way he would do that, no matter what methods needed to be employed.

Sweat sliding down his face as his cock pounded into the willing trick's mouth, Brian growled as his release erupted down the throat that began to gag... uncaring of his receptacle's struggle to manage the load that few men managed with ease. He tapped him on his shoulder, a rendering that spoke silently that his use had now ended and it was time to move on. Brian rolled his eyes as he watched the slow rising trick, knowing that wasn't to be. "I believe we're finished here. As it is, I have work to do..." Brian's voice was firm, cold and completely uncompromising. Few ever challenged it, yet some foolishly tried. Soon, he would discover which category to file this black-headed hottie.

"Oh right. Sure," the man mumbled in slight confusion, seemingly deluded that an invitation to Brian Kinney's office had been an offer of much more. Fingering his collar nervously, he asked, "So, uhmmm... can I see you later?"

"You can see me now," Brian told him, ice and indifference etched into his tone. He deftly pulled up his pants, zipping and restoring himself to order; his eyes looking towards the trick briefly, eyebrow arching in question as if to silently ask why he was still standing there. "Look, as far as blowjobs go – that wasn't bad. However, that's where it ends. Now, goodnight. Good luck at The Optimus and enjoy your stay."

The mouth that had appeared hot a few moments ago, quickly became anything but that when it turned down into a sneer. "I guess the rumors are true. You are an ass."

Brian sat back down, his eyes becoming even more cold. His voice dropped to a conspiratorial tone. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"Really? I don't see anything to indicate what I heard wasn't the truth..." the man foolishly continued on.

A laugh followed, one that never failed in causing an apprehensive chill to run down the recipient's spine. As Brian's eyes pierced into the ones of the man that began to back away slightly, he determined this man wasn't the exception. "I can change that," he whispered almost ominously. "You've only heard a small portion of what I'm capable of. Pray that you don't receive firsthand knowledge regarding the things you don't know."

"Right. Well, I guess I'd better be going..." the man stammered as he continued to back towards the door. His breathing elevated as Brian's eyes continued to bore into him, the rapid heartbeat holding no similarity to his erratic breathing of a short time ago.

Brian shook his head as he watched the door close behind the man. "Fucking mindless fools..." he muttered under his breath, reaching out to flip on the monitors, his eyes quickly taking in the current activity in all of the rooms. His eyes narrowed when they landed on Kip sitting at the bar, nursing a drink as he eyed up the young men that passed by him. Brian pierced the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, realizing he wasn't done with unpleasant encounters for the night.

He attached the headgear that would connect him to the object of his choice. "Kip..." he growled crisply into the mouthpiece.

Kip sat up straight, sloshing his drink as he placed it on the bar. He pushed the button to answer. "Yes, Mr. Kinney?"

"My office – NOW!" Brian hissed. He didn't give Kip the chance to respond. He ripped the headset from his head to toss it across his desk. Fuck. He should fire him – here and now. Some fine job he's doing working on the Taylor case sitting at _his _fucking bar – drinking and cruising for tricks. He would deal with Kip – once and for all. If the meeting didn't end to his liking, Kip would soon feel the full extent of his wrath.

_Shit_, Brian thought to himself. This is turning out to be one hell of a fucking night. What the fuck would happen next?

* * *

Justin smiled knowingly at the hovering flight attendant, wanting to tell her she was way off base in flirting with him, yet too polite to do so. It had began shortly after the flight had been settled at takeoff, with her finding the way back to him more often than needed throughout. Attractive as she may be, she was definitely _not _his type. In fact, she was the complete wrong gender. He allowed her to play her game, while not doing anything to encourage her further. Realizing he'd been in flight for hours now, he surmised his time with her would soon be over.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" she asked for the countless time during the trip, her hair flipping back in the process as she continued to smile at him suggestively, hope continuing to display in her eyes.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." Justin realized he needed to cut her off quickly. He had never been one to string someone along. Regardless of her being a complete stranger, he didn't want to be the one to cause her undue stress. He realized she probably played this game all the time. Justin was more than aware of what happened in the world. She probably had a layover when the plane landed, and where better than Las Vegas to secure a companion. He looked at her inquisitively, seeing that she wanted to say more. He decided to use the opportunity to ask, "How much longer until we land?"

She smiled at him in excitement. "We land in about half an hour." A look of inspiration crossed her face as she continued, "You know, I'm very familiar with the city. I'd be more than happy to be your guide for the evening."

Justin mentally sighed, seeing there would be no easy way out. He smiled at her in warmth, before proceeding to decline her offer. "I'm sorry. This is a business trip entirely. I am going directly to where I'll be staying for the evening. I expect to leave first thing in the morning."

A pouty lip came forward. "Oh well, that's a shame then." Frowning as she seemingly realized the flight would soon be ending and she hadn't secured a date for the evening, she hurriedly began to retreat. "I won't disturb you further, Sir. I hope your business goes well in Vegas."

"Thank you. I hope so too."

Justin buckled himself in a short time later when the messages began to appear that they were beginning their descent. _Las Vegas_, he thought to himself. He had never thought of fate bringing him here. Justin couldn't believe he was here on behalf of his bigoted father. He knew he really wasn't, though. All of his efforts were all for his mother's benefit. There was no possible way he could forgive his father for all the pain he had inflicted on him over the years. He had tried to reach out to him early on when he had first come out. All for nothing. The rejection he had felt, along with the tears shed as the result of his father's callous cruelty couldn't be forgotten.

As Justin watched the beckoning bright lights of Vegas in the distance, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up and down his spine. He had the unshakable feeling that this trip was the change of so many things. At this point he didn't know if the change would be good or bad, all he knew for certain was the premonition he held that his life would never be the same again.

* * *

Brian stared stonily at the man across from his desk, his eyes cold and unflinching at the man that fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Tell me, Kip... are you having a nice evening?"

Kip swallowed nervously, knowing this could only end one way – badly. It was up to him how badly it would end. He knew Brian well enough by now to know it was better to admit to his mistake and not lie to his face. Doing so would turn this from bad to disastrous in the quickest span of time. "I was taking a break, Mr. Kinney. That's all."

Curling his lips under, he glared at what he viewed as one of his least effective security men – some called them thugs, other enforcers. It was all a point of view really, largely depending on the position they were currently amassing against their target. "A break, right. I do understand those. However, you know the rules, Kip. Breaks do not consist of you drinking at my bar and cruising for tricks. You know that, though. Don't you?"

Nodding emphatically, Kip couldn't maintain eye contact with his commanding and fiercely dominant employer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney. I fucked up."

"Right," Brian murmured, his tone both cold and bored; a tone that never boded well for the one on the receiving end. "I believe we've had _this _particular talk once before. At the time I was under the impression my wishes were fully understood. It seems I may have been mistaken in that assumption." Brian's gaze became feral. "That being the case leads to all sorts of unpleasant consequences."

Kip's eyes widened, fear quickly settling in. "Please, S-Sir. I beg of you... give me another chance."

"I gave you one the last time, Kip. In fact, I believe I told you then it would be your one and only opportunity. Now, here we are again..." Brian clipped out, his gaze firmly affixed to his employee. Brian stood up from behind his desk, his forefinger tapping at his temple sharply as he moved around to where Kip nervously sat. He sat back on the edge of his desk, leaning closer to Kip, his eyes boring straight through the now trembling man's head. "You place me in a bad position, Kip. My reputation is renowned. I don't give second chances... and yet, here you are – again. It really limits my options. Don't you think?"

Swallowing tremulously, Kip answered, "I know this is bad for you, Sir. I never meant to cause you any trouble. I'm loyal to you. You know that, Mr. Kinney. Please just give me another chance. I can do better. I swear I can."

Brian smiled down at his inadequate and unreliable employee. He would have to replace him – soon. First, he would use him. Kip had been working on the Taylor case ever since the payments had went into arrears. He wouldn't start someone else on the project now. Kip would get his chance... but, it would be his last. He reached out, patting the young man's shoulder reassuringly, both of them knowing it to be more of a warning – a statement saying that he could put his hands on him... anytime of his choosing. "Alright, Kip. This is your lucky day. I'm going to give you one last chance... however, if you fuck this up – it will be the very last thing you ever screw up. Are you getting my meaning?" Brian tacked on the last bit with menace, standing to affect an aggressive stance... his eyes glacial as they moved over the weaker man.

Kip hurriedly stood to his feet, shocked and elated at this unexpected opportunity. "Thank you, Mr. Kinney. I understand completely. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't," Brian hissed, his legs moving to take him back behind his desk. "Now, get back down there and do your fucking job."

Moving to the door, knowing he had been effectively dismissed, Kip turned to ask, "What about Craig Taylor? Am I moving in on him soon?"

"Not yet," he growled. "Ted will continue trying to contact him. If we don't get a response or payment within the next few days, you will be going to Pittsburgh."

Kip nodded. "I've been there a few times. I know the area."

"That's one of the reasons you were given the assignment." Brian didn't elaborate in saying that Taylor was small potatoes in his eyes, and that he didn't want to waste his good men chasing him down.

He swallowed nervously, knowing the answer before he asked... yet realizing he had to ask. "And, when I find him... "

"You will give him the opportunity to make his payment current. If he fails to do that, you will use whatever methods necessary to bring him to me." Brian smiled icily. "I will handle the rest."

"As you wish, Sir."

Brian's eyes followed Kip's departure, his mind thoughtful as he played out the possible scenarios with Craig Taylor. As much as he wanted the debt repaid, another more primitive part of him wanted the repellent man standing before him. He hadn't liked the man at all. His prejudice towards the gay community had been more than apparent in each scathing glance he'd given to him in his own pursuits, along with other of his gay customers. It would be more than a pleasure to put that odious man in his place. He was about to scan the monitors when his cell phone began to ring. Brian frowned when he realized it was Ben, his head of security calling him. Ben should be in the surveillance room monitoring all of the rooms. He only called when there was a problem. Brian gritted his teeth as he moved to answer. Tonight was not a night that anyone wanted to be his problem.

"What's the problem, Ben?" Brian snapped into the phone, his demeanor continuing to go from bad to worse.

"I'm not sure it's a problem, Brian... but, I received a call from the cage. There's a young man that is insistent on speaking with you. He isn't playing at any of the tables. His only interest seems to be in securing your attention."

"Probably one of my past fucks. I'm not interested..." Brian responded. "Why didn't you use the phone in the surveillance room?"

Ben sighed deeply. "I am heading out to meet with the man. I wanted to make sure of what you wanted."

"Get him out of here. You know the drill," Brian replied in irritation. Toying with some would-be stalker the last thing on his to-do list tonight.

"You got it, boss." Ben flipped the phone closed, quickly pocketing his phone as he moved towards the cage.

Out of mild interest, Brian pulled up the monitor for the cage area, his eyebrow quirking in curiosity as he watched the young man – blond he believed - to be speaking animatedly with his cage manager; his eyes seeing Ben approaching from the distance. He frowned as he watched the scene, uncertain of why he was disturbed or even interested... finding himself increasingly so. From what he could see on the monitor, Brian knew one thing for certain – this young man was definitely not one of his discarded tricks. Quickly he zoomed in on the blond, a predatory smile curving his lips. No, without a doubt, not a past fuck... but a circumstance he intended to change in the quickest manner possible.

He licked his lips as he watched at a side angle the plump lips parted and arguing with the cage manager. Brian smiled. Feisty, compact, and utterly fuckable, with lips that were meant to be used in a variety of ways. His eyes moved down his body, a heat rising in him as he viewed one side of the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. Definitely, this one deserved a closer look. _Oh yes_, Brian thought to himself. Tonight's entertainment was all lined up. His decision made, he flipped open his phone, dialing directly to Ben.

"He stays," Brian whispered in a throaty growl. "Stall him for a bit. I'll be down to meet him myself." Brian's lust glazed eyes continued to sweep over the unsuspecting blond. "No matter what you need to do – don't let that man leave." Brian smiled as he closed the phone, his eyes fully on the monitor to quickly assure himself his orders were being enforced. He growled as the lust nearly overwhelmed him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he knew exactly what he would be doing for the rest of the night. The boy would never forget this meeting. Brian had a feeling he would long remember this one as well.

TBC


	3. A Meeting Like No Other

**A Meeting Like No Other**

Justin looked at the man that gave every indication of being one of the casino managers – his impatience and disbelief continuing to mount. It didn't occur to him that Brian Kinney, aka owner of The Optimus was too busy to handle a matter of personal business privately; all that currently mattered to him was concluding this and getting out of here. In Justin's mind, this manager was only holding him up from that precise goal. All he wanted to do was hand deliver this envelope to Brian Kinney. Was it really so much to ask?

"Listen, I only need a few minutes of Mr. Kinney's time. Surely he has _that _much time?" Justin muttered in exasperation.

"Young man, Mr. Kinney is a very busy man. In case it has slipped your notice – this is a fully operational and staffed Las Vegas casino. As the owner, Mr. Kinney has many responsibilities. He doesn't have time for unscheduled disturbances," the cage manager gruffly told him, continuing to state his case.

"I got this, Riley." Ben looked down at the agitated young man, his youth surprising him on closer inspection. From the surveillance camera he carried himself with finesse and confidence. He didn't think the boy could be much past twenty-one years of age. "Sir, I need you to come with me, please."

"Who are you?" Justin countered belligerently. "If you're not Brian Kinney, then there's nothing you can do for me."

Ben's eyebrows shot up immediately, his initial perception quickly tossed aside. His initial thought had been of Brian chewing this blond up like a piece of chewy, tender meat... spitting him out when he'd absorbed enough. This boy had guts coming in here so brazenly. Of course, he would be no match for an incensed and determined Brian, but his fate wasn't completely hopeless. At least, not yet. "No, I am not Brian... but, I can probably assist you."

"No. You can't." Justin's gaze took in the bodies moving around, instinctively knowing none of them were the man he sought. "I have personal business with Mr. Kinney. A go between won't work for me."

"Sir, Mr. Kinney is a very busy man." He knew he could have just told the boy that Brian was on the way down to meet with him, but he also thought stirring him up would help them learn more about his supposed business at The Optimus. As head of security, that was all that mattered to him.

Justin released a belabored sigh. "I get that. I don't want much of his time."

"Very well. How about we step to the side, then? Our little chat is drawing a great deal of attention." Ben glanced over at the elevator, wondering what was taking Brian so long. His only answer being that his boss was examining both the blond and the situation a bit closer.

Flushing guiltily, Justin nodded. "It isn't my intention to cause a disruption."

"Good to know." A deep voice sounded from behind the anxious blond. "I don't appreciate disruptions, no matter if they're given by such an attractive little piece."

Justin whirled to face the drawling voice. He had no reason to expect it, but he knew this man had to be the nefarious Brian Kinney. Once he looked into blazing hazel eyes, Justin immediately decided a poker face was required. Fuck. Was this man real? He was on all counts the most gorgeous specimen of a man he'd ever seen. Justin quickly deduced that would remain the case. No man could possibly rival this man. Unfortunately the beauty of the man was accompanied by flaws. One look into those cold eyes made that fact blatantly obvious. This man was a predator, immoral to his very soul. Justin reminded himself of his purpose here. This man was a threat to his mother until this matter was resolved. As he looked into the cold, yet burning eyes he realized no man had ever been more of a threat – and, in a multitude of ways.

"I am not a piece of anything!" Justin snapped, refusing to allow this man to intimidate him, despite knowing the power the man possessed.

Brian's eyes moved over the hot-headed blond... his lust now palpable, and rising each passing moment. _Fuck, he's hot_, Brian thought. The view he'd enjoyed on his monitors hadn't done him justice. He was undoubtedly the hottest little thing he'd found in a very long time – if ever. He had to have him. _Now_. "That's debatable," Brian purred hoarsely. "Come with me, boy. Your actions are creating a spectacle... and that is not the impression we seek here at The Optimus."

"Of course not," Justin rallied with a sneer. "That would discourage your customers from risking and losing their life savings... all to line your pockets."

"Listen here, little boy..." Brian snarled, his eyes switching from lust-blown to angry in an instant. "We will discuss this privately. You have two choices-"

Justin glared at the gorgeous man that took a step closer, his breath momentarily lodging in his throat. "I'm sure I won't like the choices. And, my name is not boy!"

Ben stepped forward, his eyes moving around apprehensively, watching as the three of them were being watched both near and far. "Uhhh, Brian. Perhaps I should just escort this young man out..."

Brian's eyes sliced towards his head of security. "No. I've got this under control, Ben. You can return to the surveillance room."

"If you say so, boss. Call if you need me."

Nodding, Brian gave Ben a mere passing glance as he watched him doing as he was told, his attention affixed on the blond. Brian reached out, trailing his hand down the blond's cheek, his cock growing as he felt the soft skin, intending to feel every expanse of that soft skin... and soon. His eyes narrowed as the boy jerked his head backwards, the aversion to his touch more than apparent. "The little boy doesn't like to be touched? I'm sure I can change that..."

"Mr. Kinney, can we get down to business, please?" Justin replied in a bored tone, forcing his eyes to maintain eye contact with the immensely powerful man.

Brian looked his fill of the young blond, not a doubt in his mind – whatever the boy was selling, he was unequivocally buying. He took another step closer, a proximity that would alarm most men. His eyes fell to the full lips that couldn't hold back a slight quiver. _Gotcha_, Brian thought to himself. As if there had ever been any doubt. "Come to my office." He viewed the blond's hesitant response, thrilling to the feeling of having this boy so unbalanced. "It is the appropriate setting for conducting business. Don't you agree?"

Justin nodded, his eyes watching the other man warily. "I suppose so."

A deft flick of his wrist followed. Brian maintained a marginal distance from his prey as they entered the elevator. The last thing he wanted was to cause this one to go running off into the night. Once he had him trapped within his office... in his private upper level, the power completely reverted to him. As the door closed them off from the rest of the casino, Brian watched him intently. "So, your name isn't boy. How about you tell me what is is. A first name will do for starters."

"Justin. I guess I forgot to introduce myself in all the excitement," Justin admitted, cursing himself for looking up at that precise moment and falling into the scorching heat in Brian's eyes.

Brian smiled at Justin, hunger sharpening his already intense gaze. He moved closer so they were almost touching within the ascending unit. "Excitement? It could be even more so, Justin."

A sudden gasp followed as the understanding of Brian's attentions fully assailed him. He had known Brian was coming on to him downstairs... but, there was nothing casual about his manner now. The casino owner wanted him. Justin felt his breathing quicken as he imagined what it would be like to experience a night in this man's bed. _No_, he told himself. That cannot be. They were virtually enemies. Brian Kinney was a threat to his family – whereas his father could fend for himself, his mother could not and should not. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by Brian's vast and overwhelming charms.

Justin bit at his lower lip as he watched Brian move closer, knowing he had to stop this – now. "Uhhh, I'm flattered by the interest, Mr. Kinney. Truly I am."

Brian arched a brow in astonishment. "I feel a 'but' in there somewhere."

"Yeah. I didn't come here for that. I am only here to conduct my business with you, then I am heading straight back home."

"How disappointing," Brian murmured, his eyes hot on the luscious lips he intended to devour. Brian tapped at the side of his cheek as he considered his prey thoughtfully. "I don't do disappointment well. Everything about the entire concept is abhorrent to me... and goes against my very way of life."

Justin rolled his eyes, stepping out of the elevator that to his amazement opened up directly into what he assumed to be the casino owner's office. As it closed behind them, Justin's eyes widened as he watched Brian turn a key into it... to his dismay realizing it would probably only open again by reversing the same process. "It's the mark of a civilized man to know that he can't have everything his way."

Brian laughed mockingly. "Fuck civilized. I live as I want." He moved behind his desk, glancing at the monitors briefly before switching them off. He didn't want any distractions for the rest of the night. Brian had a feeling his encounter with this beautiful blond would go deep into the night, perhaps even into the morning. His eyes moved over the blond that stood hesitantly by the now locked elevator that was his only clear avenue of escape. "I do what I want – no exceptions."

"How nice for you," Justin drawled, forcing himself not to lose his patience with this controlling and all too arrogant man. "This won't take long, Mr. Kinney."

"I think you're mistaken, Justin. It's my belief our dalliance will take long into the night..." Brian growled, moving from behind his desk and towards his well stocked bar, pouring a generous amount of Beam into a glass. He looked at Justin inquiringly. "Can I get you something, Justin?"

Justin shook his head, unable to take his eyes off of Brian's lithe motions. "No, thanks." He quivered a bit inside as he watched him. This man was overwhelming in every possible way. He could see why the weaker man in his father would be afraid to come to him. Swallowing nervously, he watched as Brian lifted the glass to his lips, downing it in one swallow – the muscles in his throat completely mesmerizing him. As Brian was pouring another drink, Justin moved to the chair across from Brian's desk, hoping the unsettling brunet would take it as a hint to go back behind his desk and allow them to proceed in a professional manner.

Brian moved behind his desk, tapering his pouncing instincts for the moment, intuitively sensing that the blond did have a business matter to approach with him. He wasn't concerned with the blond's on-off nervousness with him. In his world fear was a valuable commodity... one that he needed to exploit in order to survive. In the case of this enticing package, he knew precisely how to best exploit him. Taking a smaller sip of the burning alcohol, Brian observed him closely. "Let's dispense with business... then, we can move on to more pleasant matters."

A snort was the response. "There won't be any pleasant matters. And, in a few moments I think your desire will be much reduced."

"I don't see how anything will displace my desire for you, Justin." Brian leaned forward until his chest was against his desk, his eyes drilling into Justin's as he spoke. "Now again, let's hear it. Stalling is not one of my games of choice."

Justin nodded, finding he couldn't agree more. He wanted this matter resolved now. Brian unnerved him in every possible way. He pulled the folded envelope from inside of his pocket, dropping it onto Brian's desk without delay. "I think you'll find your answer inside that envelope."

Brian's eyes flicked to it, then back at the blond staring expectantly at him. He quirked an eyebrow, before he drolly spoke, "Being that you're sitting there so calmly, I am assuming I don't need to have it checked for explosives."

"Wow. I'm sorry that you live in a world that such a thought comes to mind," Justin answered, his jaw dropping open in astonishment.

"I have many enemies, Justin. You would be the perfect choice for one of them to send to catch me off guard." His eyes narrowed on Justin sharply. "A fact that I would be a fool not to consider. I am many things, dear boy. A fool is not one of them."

Looking around at the opulent lifestyle Brian possessed, he didn't doubt that for a moment. "I'm not here to do you any personal harm. In fact, I am here to help you – in a manner of speaking. Open the envelope, Mr. Kinney. There should be a check, along with a letter... which I assume contains a payment schedule."

Brian frowned, becoming more and more curious. "I don't recall you being indebted to me. In fact, in your case, I think I would have established another sort of payment arrangement."

Justin laughed. "If you do that with every man that strikes your fancy, you will lose your fortune quickly."

Opening the envelope, Brian's eyes coldly registered on the signature of the check. His lips twisted viciously as he spat out, "Craig Taylor. Well isn't this interesting..." He looked up at Justin's impassive expression, asking him in between clenched teeth, "Who are you to this man?"

He swallowed deeply, at once wondering exactly what he had walked into. Brian seemed more upset with his father than a couple of late payments. What the fuck was really going on... and did his father know how Brian would react when he'd sent him here? "He's my father."

Brian's head reared back as laughter erupted. "This is priceless... and, believe me when I say – nothing ever comes without a price. I have Craig Taylor's son in my possession. You have brightened my night – in so many ways."

"Don't count on it. I am not of any personal value to my father... nor is he to me."

"Is that so?" Brian mused, his attention on the check that was far less than it should be. "The check is inadequate. He is nearly three months behind in his payments and he insults me with a payment not even equal to twenty-five percent of his outstanding balance."

Justin gasped. "I had no idea. Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I have men working on his case. In fact, I can access the figures for you right now if you want to see them," Brian snapped, his displeasure with Craig Taylor growing even further. He wasn't a man of any sensitivity... but, he knew if he had a son he would have never sent him to this place, and the dangers represented in such a world.

"No. That's not necessary. I know my father has a gambling problem. He probably figured I wouldn't come here if I knew it was worse than he suggested. As it is, he knew I only came here because of my mother. I won't allow him to drag her down with him!" Justin spat out vehemently, unaware of how he had just divulged his 'Achilles Heel' to the predator.

Brian smiled, much reminiscent of a hungry shark. "You want to protect your mother. Admirable indeed." Brian stood up from behind his desk, prowling around to the front of it... the check and unread letter forgotten for the moment. He leaned down to brace an arm on each side of Justin's chair, effectively bracketing him in. "Do you know what such an admission makes you, Justin?"

Justin swallowed tremulously, his eyes pulling to the penetrating ones capturing his own. "No."

His breath ghosted over Justin's lips, yet not possessing them. Soon he would taste them... but, not quite yet. "It makes you vulnerable."

TBC


	4. A Fate Revealed

**A/N**: Okay, obviously I am going way out of order updating this one again so quickly. I had the chapter finished, and I didn't want to leave the cliffhanger as it was until I got back to this one according to my WIP list. I hope you are not terribly disappointed about that. :) Thank you all that are reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated and what keeps me motivated and moving forward!

**A Fate Revealed**

Justin couldn't look away from the eyes that so intensely burned into him. The look in the hazel eyes was so feral. It was all encompassing as if seeking to possess him in one single glance. He knew he had to break free of the power of Brian's hold, and regain some semblance of control; that is – if he ever had any. Coming up here to the privacy of the predatory casino owner's domain had been a mistake... but, he hadn't been offered many options. He reminded himself again why he was doing this – his kind, loving and long-suffering mother. Her suffering coming from the hands of his uncaring father, a man who had obviously never overcame his gambling addiction. His mother would be devastated if she knew how unstable her husband had become... and how he now hid behind the son he loathed in order to save his worthless hide. Justin knew he couldn't allow that to happen.

Brian moved closer, sensing both fear and desperation in his prey... his determination to exploit it never stronger. "Poor little Justin. Familial attachments can be so constraining... above all else, they are weakening."

Justin's back stiffened, his eyes becoming stormy as he stared back at the arrogant man, knowing he had to regain back his control – doubtful of the likelihood of it realistically happening. Stretching his head back as far as possible, Justin spat out, "Family involvement makes me human... not weak, Mr. Kinney."

"Is that a fact?" Brian whispered, his eyes narrowing on Justin's retreat... yet pulling to the perfectly shaped lips that he couldn't wait to feel busted open beneath his own – along with wrapped around his cock that had already began to twitch for him. He had never wanted a man so intensely. That wasn't quite accurate. He hadn't wanted one so instantly with such an intensity. Brian had already determined that he would have him. It was just a matter of playing the game, one in which he had no equal. "You are such a hot little thing. I can't wait to have you beneath me – screaming and begging for a release unlike any you've ever experienced."

Blue eyes widened as they looked into completely lust-blown ones. Justin knew one thing for certain – distance needed to be achieved now. He needed to show this arrogant devil that he couldn't have everything he wanted just by stating his desire to have it. Justin was determined this sexy beast learned this tonight. Applying just enough pressure to create a much safer distance, Justin placed his palms against Brian's chest... shoving him backwards, forcing himself to ignore the heat that passed from Brian's chest to his fingertips. Standing agilely to his feet once Brian took an amused step backwards, Justin's teeth grated together in anger as he faced the man that seemed to have been toying with him from the first moment of their tumultuous meeting. "That will never happen! And, once again, Mr. Kinney - I am _not _a little thing!"

Brian leaned against his desk, his eyes slithering down Justin's body in one glance. His voice became almost smoky as he murmured, "No. I see there is _nothing _small about your package." Brian's lust increased as his eyes bored into the unmistakable bulge in Justin's pants. Despite his compact and almost petite form, the young blond had a more than generous cock. He found himself nearly salivating with the thoughts of wrapping his lips around it. This boy was perfect in every way. He couldn't wait to devour him from head to toe. Raising his eyes to meet Justin's angry gaze, he shrugged in resignation seeing that the blond intended to stick to business; a mere delay that he intended to handle quickly.

"Can we just wrap this up, Mr. Kinney? I'd like to get some rest before catching a flight back in the morning..." Justin said in way of a reminder to both himself and the predatory male that obviously intended to make him his next delicacy.

"Business. Yes, of course." Brian's voice displayed the boredom he felt regarding the subject. As much as he had been determined to track down Justin's odious father, now that he had Justin before him, his goals had changed. That in itself annoyed and perplexed him. He never allowed a man to fuck him over... and that was precisely what Craig Taylor had done. Despite the blond's obvious attractions, he would not be diverted from extracting payment from his father – one way or another. Smirking as he watched Justin moving to hover near the door that he could not open, Brian moved back behind his desk. "Relax, Justin. I won't pounce on you... at least not yet."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm incredibly relieved."

"Have a seat, Justin." He watched as Justin remained in his tense position, looking as if he hoped to bolt at anytime. "We both know you can't leave until I allow it." Reaching into the envelope, he pulled out the letter, his teeth already set on edge knowing Craig Taylor's written words would most likely enrage him further than his theft had done. "Justin, I'm weary of this. Sit the fuck down. NOW!"

Justin flinched at the savagery in Brian's command. The man had previously been stalking him... playful even, now to turn to this angry man that was barely under control. What had provoked him? He returned to the chair he had been formerly trapped in, watching Brian with hesitancy and curiosity. In an instant he understood. It all revolved around his father. Something big was going down here. Instinctively he knew it had much more to do with him running up a debt and failing to make his payments. But, what? Justin grimaced to himself as he realized he had been a fool to be drawn into this. His father had known he would do anything for his mother... now, it looked as if he would be the one to pay for that.

Brian focused his eyes on the letter once Justin had returned to his seat, uncertain if he was relieved or disappointed about not having the need to chase the hot little blond around the room. He definitely found himself 'up' for that little game. He forced the lust to settle within him as he thought of all the things he could do to that body once he captured it within his much welcoming arms. Ignoring his libido that this blond seemed to have so effortlessly unraveled, he read the scrawl of Craig Taylor, liar and thief extraordinaire.

* * *

_Mr. Kinney,_

_I realize you have been trying to reach me. It hasn't been my intention to evade you. Realistically, I know it wouldn't be possible indefinitely. My actions in your club were inexcusable. All I have to say in my own defense is that I have a gambling problem... and, I was trying to save a floundering business. Granted, my business has suffered in recent years due to this gambling problem, but it had been my hope to rebound. When I lost more than I could afford, I became desperate. Not only did I accept your signature on a note granting me an extra five thousand to spend, I altered the paper to read as twenty-five thousand. As you know, I gambled for awhile, dropped a couple of thousand at the roulette table and departed quickly before my deception was discovered. I realize I only succeeded because you became distracted and couldn't be reached for verification. I had watched you all night. This had been the opportunity that I most needed. In the end, it was all too easy._

_Your lifestyle disgusts me... as it does when watching my son. In truth, I don't claim or acknowledge him as such. I wonder, Mr. Kinney, what do you think of Justin? After watching your pursuits I bet you can hardly restrain yourself with someone as young and attractive as him. I'm afraid you could be doomed to failure with him. As queer as he may be, he's also a self-righteous fucker. He despises the gambling world. As a child, he had a front row seat to my addiction. I nearly lost our home, but my father-in-law saved it... all for his precious daughter. My wife has no knowledge of my problem. If you want Justin, she is the key. I have already told Justin that I am indebted to dangerous men, ones that would not hesitate in coming after my family to satisfy my debt. He, of course, believes that. He would do anything to protect her. I think you can read between the lines, can't you? You get Justin for a time of your choosing... and I get my obligation cancelled. Granted, you can cash the check._

_If that is not to your liking, and you require financial restitution in full, then I offer him up to your employ while I attempt to gather the funds. That would drive him out of his mind... but again, all you need to do is remind him of the threat to his mother. He will then do anything you want. It's entirely up to you. Keep him forever, or use him and cast him out. I couldn't care less. All that matters is the release of my debt... and your thugs out of my life._

_I will expect to hear back from you regarding my offer. I don't intend on speaking with any of your people. You can have my faggot of a son call me. Yes, that's perfect. I would love to hear from him, knowing that I sent his hot-headed ass into a trap. Of course, he might enjoy it. That wouldn't surprise me. I don't care about that either. All that matters is my wife not discovering my theft... and your collection efforts ceasing immediately._

_Do take care, Mr. Kinney. I think we both know what you will elect to do._

_It's been a pleasure doing business with you._

_Craig Taylor_

* * *

Brian's lips twisted into a sneer as he crumpled the letter in his hand, tossing it into the trash container behind his desk. His eyes lifted to meet the inquisitive and wary stare of what was fated to be his prize – at least in Craig Taylor's opinion. He wished he had his hands around that man's neck right now. Undoubtedly, he would murder him. Brian's contempt continued to grow. So much of Justin's father brought him unpleasant remembrances of his own twisted father. Whereas Justin's abuse seemed to be of the emotional variety, his had been of the physical. Brian had learned at a very young age never to count on anyone but himself. It appeared that Justin had as well, at least where his father was concerned.

Justin frowned as he watched Brian's face transforming from bored to barely controlled rage. "Well? What did it say?"

"It stated that your father is an asshole of the worse order..." Brian clipped out savagely.

"Uhmmm, I knew that... but, did he make a payment arrangement. One that you find acceptable?" Justin demanded, unable to quiet the feeling of unease that began to run up and down his spine.

Brian laughed coldly. "A very unorthodox one for certain."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, my dear boy, your father offered you up in exchange for his obligation being cancelled... for a time that I find to be desirable, and in the capacity of my choosing," Brian told him mockingly, not telling him he was intending to decline the archaic offer.

Justin stood to his feet, his jaw dropping down, eyes almost bulging from the sockets. "That's insane! These kind of things don't happen nowadays." He backed towards the locked door, his head tossing back and forth. "You can resolve this on your own. I'm done here. In the morning I return home."

Brian moved from behind his desk, advancing towards the blond... uncertain of how he wanted to handle this development, only knowing he couldn't let this boy slip away yet. "I don't think so, Justin." He advanced until his body pressed Justin's against the unmoving door, his breathing sharpening at the combination of his nearness and the enticing scent of the beautiful blond. Placing a hand on each side of Justin's head, Brian moved his head closer, laughing when Justin averted his face to the side. It amused him really. No man ever resisted him. None ever wanted to. He knew that Justin didn't want to either... it was just something he felt he needed to do.

"Let me out of here..." Justin demanded, refusing to look into the other man's hungry and intense gaze.

"I don't think so, Justin." Brian's mouth moved to caress the side of Justin's neck, a growl escaping as his lips touched that alabaster skin... the warmth and taste intoxicating him. "We have unfinished business."

In an act of abnormal aggression, Justin reached in between them and pushed Brian away forcefully... watching in horror as Brian fell backwards onto the floor, unbeknownst to him at the time – changing his fate. "I – I didn't mean to push you so hard. I just wanted you off of me."

Brian stood back to his feet, his eyes fierce on the prey he had been intending to seduce for the night and send back home safe and sound. No longer. He would not be made a fool of. First he was scammed by the father. He would not be attacked by the son as well. A young man that he desired beyond any other man – ever. "You go too far, Justin." He paced back and forth in front of his desk, barely sparing his captive guest a glance. Stroking his lip thoughtfully, he spoke aloud deliberately, "It's not the payment means I had anticipated, but it does appear that a deal has been offered. One that I am inclined to accept."

"You're insane! Utterly and completely!" Justin gasped in disbelief. "People don't do business like this... most certainly not me. I won't agree. I doubt you'll want an unwilling bed partner on your hands."

He laughed mockingly. "Unwilling? I think we both know once I had you beneath me, you'd be anything but unwilling. Regardless of that, I don't think I can earn the value of your father's debt inside of your undoubtedly tight little ass. No, Justin. You pushed me too far. There's a price tag attached. You will do what you are loathe to do. Starting tomorrow night, you will work in my casino." His eyes took in Justin's shocked expression. His voice dripping with lust, he told him, "I'll still have you, though. I will be coming at you every chance I get. You won't resist me for long."

"You can't hold me against my will. I refuse to be a part of my father's disgusting plan. I am going home!" Justin adamantly insisted. "Now, let me out of here!"

"Of course I will, Justin." Brian moved towards the door, pulling the key from his pocket. He looked back at Justin thoughtfully. "Yes, you can go home, Justin. Of course, it would be a shame if your mother somehow discovered your father's illegal dealings. I'm sure she would be devastated. And, a debt of over twenty thousand dollars could ruin them financially." He shrugged as he moved to open the door. "I am not a complete monster, Justin. I wouldn't physically harm her... but, of course, payment must be made. She would find out. Tell me, Justin... you know her – how would she handle that?"

Justin gnashed his teeth together. "Fine. You win. I'll stay and be your little casino boy." Glaring into the eyes that glowed in victorious lights, Justin hissed, "That's all you'll ever get from me. I will never let you touch me. Ever!"

Brian moved closer to pat Justin condescendingly on the cheek. "You run along now. I have work to do. I'll phone down and have a room prepared for you." He watched as Justin all but ran through the door, chuckling in anticipation for their next skirmish. "Oh and Justin?" He waited with raised eyebrows for Justin to meet his gaze. "I will be touching you. When the time comes, you will beg me for the honor. Goodnight, Justin. Do sleep well." Brian laughed as Justin continued to make his departure, knowing the blond would sleep and try to find a way out of his dilemma. There would be none. The beautiful blond would be a part of The Optimus until he decided otherwise. Brian knew that time wouldn't be until he had satiated himself within him completely.

As his desire continued to swell within him, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to wait for long. And, as for the despicable Craig Taylor, he would still deal with him... one way or another.

TBC


	5. Truth and Consequences

**A/N**: Unfortunately, no Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter. This is some progression of the plot to get them moving to the next encounter. Thank you all that are reading. Your comments are greatly motivating! :)

**Truth and Consequences**

Justin lay in the bed, his fingers clicking on the remote that opened and closed the high quality draperies. His eyes rolled as he looked at the small mechanical device. So this was the lifestyle of the rich? He couldn't believe Brian had placed him in such a room. Surely, he had to have rooms or suites that catered to a more moderate crowd? Why had he set him up in here? This room was something out of a fashion magazine. Justin knew the price attached to such a room would be an amount he couldn't began to fathom, let alone ever afford. One thing was for certain, his father hadn't stayed in such a room. Justin gritted his teeth in anger as the image of Craig Taylor filled his mind. He could see him hunched over the tables; throwing the dice, drawing a card, hoping for one last hit to save his misguided ass. The man was a fool... and at this moment he hated him.

He knew one phone call could end this all, but it was the one call he wouldn't make. His mom couldn't be affected by her husband's treachery. It had been one thing when it had been an enormous gambling debt... but now, after his meeting with Brian Kinney, he knew he was truly trapped. Learning that her own husband, and his father had gifted his son over to this man would be more than she could take. The casino owner wasn't quite as bad as he pretended to be, though. He knew how things happened in these circles. Many in his position would strike out against the family. Justin knew that Brian would never attack his mother. He didn't know how he was so certain... he only knew that he was. His father, that was another matter altogether.

Reaching his hand out to the bedside table, Justin powered on his cell phone, unable to resist calling his father. "Hmmmmph. Father." Justin sneered aloud. Disgusted by his gay lifestyle or not – what kind of father sells his own flesh and blood out to a man that he finds to be fearsome and without any semblance of civilized behavior? There had been a tiny speck of hope in him regarding his father. If nothing else came of this adventure... that had been resolved. Now, he felt nothing but loathing and embarrassment to be the son of Craig Taylor. Somehow he would make amends to the arrogant casino owner, on his father's behalf. When he returned home, he would find a way to sever his mother's ties to his father. How remained to be determined. The only thing he did know was that she couldn't know how her husband sold him to the man he perceived as the devil incarnate.

Realizing the difference in time and the current hour in Pittsburgh, Justin knew his father would be at the store. He dialed directly there, bypassing his father's cellular device. More than likely he would be screening those calls. In this case, he would be unable to dodge him so easily. He connected to him quickly, his irritation growing as he heard the almost jovial voice of his father come across the line.

Gritting his teeth, Justin snapped, "Someone seems to be having a _much _better day today."

"Justin?" Craig smirked maliciously. He had been expecting this call... but perhaps not quite this soon. He wondered what that meant. Was his son being abnormally cunning and playing hard to get with Kinney... or had the man already take his fill of him? Craig decided it was his first assumption and not the latter. He had watched the repellent man in action. There was no way he was done with Justin. "So, how did your meeting with Mr. Kinney go? I trust you've met him..."

"Yes. I met him," Justin hissed in answer.

Craig chuckled coldly. "Your tone implies that you don't like him. That really surprises me, Justin. I thought he would be more than interesting to you."

"Interesting as in hot? Well, of course he's that. Anyone can see that." Justin's eyes burned in anger, knowing that his father would never truly understand him or his life. "I look for much more than a hot body. The man is an asshole. There's no way I'd ever let him touch me."

Craig found his stomach curling at the mere thought. "Justin, I don't want to hear the details regarding your disgusting choices. All I want to know is if Kinney accepted my terms."

"Your terms?" A bitter laugh followed. "You offered your own son up to a predator and you have the balls to speak of your contempt towards my lifestyle!? You disgust me. If not for my mother, I would tell Brian to destroy you."

"You wouldn't do that to her," he muttered, his confidence faltering a bit following Justin's outburst. "She would be devastated if she knew I never overcame my addiction."

Justin snorted. "You don't understand her at all. She loves you, fool that she is. Your gambling addiction she would understand in time, and move heaven and earth to help you overcome... but, what you've done to resolve it by selling out your own son – she would never forgive that."

"Well then, I think we understand the situation, don't we Justin?" Craig taunted him, having no doubt he was the winner here. "You won't let her find out. My offer to Mr. Kinney would break her. I think we both know that would have her off the wagon for good." He smiled maliciously, knowing he had his son exactly where he wanted him. "I know you won't be the one to cause your mother such pain, not to mention a relapse."

"You immoral son-of-a-bitch!" Justin felt his heartbeat quicken as the rage towards his father overtook him. How, he hated the man! He wanted his mother away from this man – now! But, he was right. He couldn't tell his mother. Once this was over there had to be a way to separate them, one that wouldn't send his alcoholic mother back to the bottle. "My mother hasn't taken a drink in over six years. How she has managed that while living with you is beyond my understanding! That you would hold this over my head and threaten me with tells me you don't really give a damn about her. I swear when I get out of here I will make you pay for this, _Father_."

Craig scowled, wishing Justin could view his hatred now. "Your threats don't scare me boy. You are nothing but a weak little faggot. I could wipe the floor up with you! Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas, Justin. If you're lucky, you'll walk away from the experience in one piece. However, I couldn't care less either way."

Justin was about to issue a response when the call was abruptly ended on his father's end. He sat up on the side of the bed, his bad hand shaking as he tossed the phone to the side. His body began to tremble in a rage that struck him to his very core. Fuck, how he hated that evil man. He had to get his mother away from him. As much as he knew his father would never physically harm her, and understanding the reason why – he couldn't allow this to continue. The man consistently became more cold. There was no doubt that the only thing Craig Taylor cared about was himself – him and his enormous greed. Justin remembered back to Brian's response to the letter last night. He had seemed appalled; that was until he had gone further than he'd intended when he had struck out against him. Despite the fact that he was here to appease Brian Kinney and the debt his father owed, he had the unshakable feeling that the casino owner wasn't finished with his father.

He should feel pity for his father... but, found he had none. Monster against monster – Craig Taylor deserved everything Brian leveled at him. Justin couldn't deny that a part of him relished in watching it all fall apart for his odious father.

* * *

Ted looked up with a beleaguered expression as Brian strolled into his office, watching as his boss and friend took a seat across from his desk. Deliberately, Ted looked towards the clock then back at Brian. "You do realize it's not even noon yet? What catastrophe has befallen to provoke this monumental event?"

"Cute, Theodore. It's not as if I'm _never _here before the sun goes down," Brian responded drolly.

"Right. You must have had an orgy in your suite last night. That's the only way you'd be in The Optimus at this hour." He shuffled a few papers around on his desk, before he told him, "If you are here checking on my progress regarding Craig Taylor, I still haven't heard back from him. Kip doesn't come in until mid-afternoon, so I doubt he's had any contact either."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Forget about Taylor."

Ted's jaw dropped down, immediate shock and confusion instantly befalling him. "Excuse me? Forget Taylor? Now I know something is wrong. Are you feeling okay, Brian? Should I call the doctor?"

"I'm quite well, Theodore. Never better." Brian reached down to flick away an imaginary speck of dirt from his sleeve before he continued, "I've made other arrangements that amuse me for the moment."

"I'm confused, Brian. Only last night you were livid that we hadn't connected with Taylor yet. Now, you're wiping it away. What the hell is going on?"

Brian smiled, pleased that Ted's loyalty always remained firmly in place. He knew Ted didn't agree with his business tactics... ones that needed to be employed to assure his success; yet still, he followed his instructions to the letter. Ted might grumble during the process, but he still got the job done. He reached into his pocket and passed the insult of a check over to Ted. "Deposit this into the casino account. The balance I want transferred from my personal account."

"Hold on there, Brian. I want to make sure I understand you." He looked down at the check that was only a small installment on what was owed, before he asked for clarification. "You are paying the remaining balance out of your own funds? I don't get it, Brian."

"Ted, calm down before you bust a blood vessel," Brian told him, only half in jest. "I have worked out an arrangement that suits me more than chasing after Craig Taylor. The funds will be in the casino books, my reputation still intact. Don't think that I'm getting soft... that's anything but the case. I've just found something I want to happen more than hounding Taylor for the money." Brian looked at his most trusted employee derisively. "We both know the money is pocket change for me."

Narrowing his eyes on Brian thoughtfully, Ted surmised, "There's a man at the heart of this. One that has something to do with Taylor. Tell me I'm wrong..."

Brian laughed. "It doesn't matter. All that does is that _this _is what I want." He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket, extending it towards Ted. "I need you to call this room and bring the young man down to complete his personnel paperwork. He starts work tonight."

Ted's eyes bulged at the name. "Justin Taylor? I am assuming this is not a coincidence." His astonishment grew even more as he viewed the number of the room assigned. "Brian, I don't get you – at all! You placed an employee that obviously didn't go through standard interview processes in your most elite suite of rooms. Surely that was just for the night. He's moving to another... or finding other accommodations outside of the casino?"

"No!" Brian snapped. "I want this young man in a central location, one where I can watch him closely." _Very closely_, Brian thought to himself. Justin wouldn't be going anywhere until he had enjoyed that luscious ass. And, that mouth. Fuck. Those pouting, full lips would worship every inch of him before it was done. Last night he had led a parade of tricks into his private suite all to assuage the ache Justin had instilled in him – all for nothing. He wanted Justin... and he would have him. Over and over again until this need became non-existent.

"I trust he's hot," Ted countered, clearing reading the familiar look of lust in his friend's eyes. There was something different in this look as opposed to it in the past. There was a desperate need hidden behind that hot stare. Ted found he was more than interested in meeting this Justin. Maybe then all of this would make sense.

Brian stood to his feet, deciding he wouldn't be present for Justin's meeting with Ted. He would push the boy enough in the days ahead. Having him run before they'd even begun wasn't in his plans. "Just get him squared away."

"Uhhh, okay." Ted shook his head, realizing he didn't know anything more than he had a few moments ago. "Where will he be working?"

Brian thought about that for a moment. "The boy hates casino life. I think we'll make this interesting."

"Hates casino life?!" Ted exclaimed. "What's he doing here, then?"

"The poor boy is caught in the middle of a dangerous game. The unwitting pawn that gets to pay the price." Brian's eyes glowed in feral lights as he thought about his trapped little pet. He couldn't wait to fully pounce on him. Brian intended for it to begin tonight.

Watching as Brian walked to the door, Ted asked, "So, he is connected to Taylor?"

Brian nodded. "His son." Glaring at Ted's look of censure, Brian snapped, "Don't waste your compassion on the likes of Craig Taylor. He deserves nothing! His son won't be harmed in any way. Having him here amuses me... and, I intend for him to remain here. This is not a matter for discussion. Are we clear on that?"

Ted nodded, having learnt long ago when to push and when not. This fell into the not category. "I'll get him set up. Where did you want him?"

A lusty chuckle followed. "A good many places, a good many."

Ted swore under his breath, knowing he'd ran head first into that one. "I meant his job capacity in the casino."

"Find out if he has any bartending experience. That would be perfect If not - place him in slots." Brian laughed as he thought of how offensive his hot little blond would find that assignment. Every night, the boy who hated Vegas would be subjected to hearing the woes from the customers that were pinning their last set of chips on turning their luck around. Justin would hate that. Brian decided that could be a very good thing. If he hated it enough, the boy might seek him out more quickly. Being sought out by that young man was something that interested the hunter in him immensely. Whether Justin came to him first, or if he was stalked and captured – Justin would be his prey. Captured and devoured.

Justin would be his possession until he declared otherwise. Then, he would enact his revenge on Craig Taylor. Both in defense of his own honor, and in the name of how he perceived how all fathers should value their children. Pleasure would come first. As he returned to his suite to rest for the upcoming night, Brian knew it would be a pleasure unlike any he'd ever enjoyed – ever. He intended for Justin to view it exactly the same.

TBC


	6. Knowledge is Power

**A/N**: I hate chapters with no Brian/Justin interaction as much as everyone else - if not more, so I had to fix that with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Keep in mind, as dark as Brian is now, I think Craig will retain Super Villian status in this story. Thanks so much for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Knowledge is Power**

Justin looked up from the signing and filling out of forms to find Ted Schmidt regarding him curiously. He finished them before beginning to hand them back. As he released the folder into the man's waiting hands, Justin felt as if he'd just signed his life away. Morosely he wondered if he'd done just that. "Uhhhh, I didn't see anything on there regarding payroll deduction. I'd assumed I would be repaying my father's debt."

"Brian didn't say anything about that. I can check with him, though. If he wants that done I'll just call you back and get your signature on that form," Ted told him, his knowledge of Brian telling him that he wouldn't be calling Justin back for that signature. Brian never forgot anything. If he hadn't told him about any payroll deduction... then, there wouldn't be any. He couldn't begin to understand where Brian was heading with this. Undoubtedly, he could clearly see what Brian saw in the young blond... but, Taylor's debt was immense. He obviously wasn't making him pay for it, to the exclusion of making him work at the casino. Perhaps it was merely an elaborate means of seduction. That in itself went against everything that defined Brian. He didn't need to lay out these sort of traps to lure his victims. Brian usually just took what he wanted. That he was playing such a complicated game with this boy meant that Brian wanted him very badly.

"Okay. It's just strange to me. I thought that was why I'd be working here." Justin wasn't _quite _that naïve. He knew of the casino owner's personal interest in him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian would use his position and Justin's close proximity in the casino to get exactly what he wanted. Brian might be determined, but he'd soon find Justin equally so. He didn't dispute Brian's obvious physical attributes. If he was more shallow he'd say to hell with his reservations about Brian Kinney, the man... and reach out for the pleasure he knew the man could provide. The fact that Brian wasn't deducting any funds from his salary was a great concern. How was he supposed to repair his father's debt without doing that? He didn't really care except for how it affected his mother. As long as she didn't find out was all that really mattered.

Ted nodded, completely understanding Justin's concern. He knew he would feel the same in Justin's position. He was surprised Brian hadn't had some token amount deducted. It really befuddled him as much as it did Justin. Brian had already repaid the debt with his own personal funds... a fact that was strange enough; compiled with the fact that he had Justin working for him and not making him make restitution except for his time – it just didn't make sense. The only thing he could see was that Brian wanted Justin here. Looking at the beautiful blond boy, he didn't have any reason to question why. He actually felt sorry for Justin. As much as many would envy being the object of Brian Kinney's most profound desire... no one should want to be pursued quite this relentlessly. Ted didn't have a doubt that Brian was doing precisely that with this boy.

After a moment of silence, Justin asked, "So, what will I be doing in the casino?"

"Brian spoke of placing you as a bartender." Catching Justin's look of surprise, he added, "You wouldn't be alone – ever. There are always at least two men behind the bar, sometimes more. The bar gets very busy. He said if you wasn't comfortable with that placement to put you in the slot room."

"Slots?" Justin visibly cringed. He had heard horrors of the clientele that frequented such a room. Tending to them was the last thing he wanted to do. "I think I can muddle through at the bar. I've mixed drinks a bit, just not professionally. Is there some kind of training?"

"Oh yes, definitely. There's actually training videos you will watch tonight, then you will work with another bartender for a few nights. When he feels you're ready you'll mix drinks on your own... but, he'll be right there if any problems arise. He is very good and will make sure you are completely prepared."

Justin watched him closely. "You sound like you know my prospective trainer very well."

"I do." Ted smiled. "He's my best friend, Michael Novotny. We've been friends since grade school, actually the three of us – Michael, Brian and me."

"I'm amazed." Justin laughed. "Brian Kinney actually had a human start like the rest of us..."

Ted tried to pass off a stern look of disapproval, but a smile quickly crossed his lips. "He is a very complex man. I know you don't come here under normal circumstances... but, do right by him and you'll do fine. He isn't quite as bad as his public image... but to his enemies he can be – and much worse."

"I'll keep that in mind." Justin stood to his feet. "So I start this evening?"

"Yes. Six p.m. Just report to the bar. Michael will get you started." Smiling reassuringly at Justin, he added, "You'll do fine, Justin."

"Thanks. I just want to get through this and back home. I have no intention of this being a career," Justin returned, slipping from the office without a backwards glance.

Ted snorted at the closed door. "That will be up to Brian. For some reason I have the feeling that Brian might not release you so easily."

* * *

Brian had just let his second trick of the day out of his suite when an uninvited knock fell across his door. His jeans unsnapped, he padded to the door barefooted as he greeted his visitor. His eyebrows shot up in annoyance as he found Kip standing there before him... his eyes narrowing when Kip couldn't quite keep his appreciation of Brian's body from his own gaze. "Yes?" Brian snapped impatiently.

"I – I uhhh, there was something I needed to speak to you about," Kip stammered, his equilibrium as always thrown off by Brian's domineering presence... but when accompanied by his physical beauty, he felt tongue-tied and totally out of his element.

"Come in, then." He walked over to grab the black wife beater he'd laid across the couch before his invited guest had arrived earlier. Slipping it over his head, Brian surveyed him coldly, "What is it?"

"Uhmmm well, I've encountered some inconsistencies in my investigation of Craig Taylor..." Kip began, trying not to show his fear... nor his excitement of that same fear.

Brian waved him away with a flick of the wrist. "I've decided to back off on Taylor for now."

"Oh. I had no idea." The surprise was more than evident in Kip's voice. "So, you want me to let it all go then?"

Brian pondered that thought for a moment, as he paced back and forth, uncertain which path he wanted to take now. "No. I don't think so. I don't want you to pursue him, but some information gathering would still be wise."

"Okay. Well, I have some for you, then. Some I found to be a bit surprising..." Kip began mysteriously.

An audible sigh followed. "I don't have time for games, Kip. Simply tell me what you've found out. Then I'll decide how to proceed."

"Sorry." Kip visibly flinched at the censure in Brian's tone. "Taylor has always insisted he came to The Optimus due to a flailing business. That isn't the case. His business account is thriving. In fact, when I dug a bit deeper I found he is transferring large funds from his business account to his personal account – one he doesn't share with his wife."

Brian laughed, his eyes warming a bit as he looked at Kip in astonishment. "Kip. I'm impressed. That's some very good work. That could be easily explained. Perhaps he has a mistress on the side. However, this changes things completely. He has deceived me, stolen from me; in addition, it appears he is embezzling from his own company – which is a federal offense. Before I do anything, I want to know why and exactly where the funds that should have been repaid to me are going."

"Okay. What should I do, Sir?" Kip asked, a breath of air whooshing out when he felt that elation of finally having Brian's approval.

"I think you've done all you can on the sidelines. I want you to go to Pittsburgh. But remember, I don't want you to approach Taylor. You will use whatever means necessary to find out exactly what he's up to – if he is consistently embezzling and what he is doing with the money as he does. If you need to hire outside help such as a PI agency – that's fine. I want a concise and thorough report – no matter how long it takes," Brian hissed, his rage towards Craig Taylor only continuing to escalate. That man rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He knew he would be forced to deal with him, sooner or later. When he did, he planned to know everything.

"Of course, Sir. I'll get right on it." Kip moved towards the door. "I guess you want me to leave right away?"

Brian nodded, his mind lost in thought. "Yes. I'll let Ben know you won't be available in the casino. He can get someone to cover for you. Stop by to see Ted on your way out. He'll give you a credit card for expenses. Make sure you keep your receipts. We don't want Theodore to have a coronary." Brian's lips turned down as he said the last part, his mood beginning to lighten knowing that primarily he had the much desired Taylor in his domain... and secondly, he had the repellent Taylor under close scrutiny. He had the unshakable feeling that Kip would uncover something in Pittsburgh. Some scandalous secret that would destroy Craig Taylor – once and for all.

* * *

Justin was bored out of his mind. How long could he fiddle with the various remote control devices in his room? He was still amazed at all that was available here simply by the clicking of a finger. Turning on the TV had been an education in itself. He'd never known so many settings and options existed... then, there were all the porn sites. Justin wasn't naïve. He knew of their existence, he'd even watched a few. Justin figured what gay or straight man hadn't – but the variety offered here was mind boggling. He wasn't sure how one ever made a selection. To his astonishment, he quickly found there was something to effectively cover every kink or fetish. As he turned the TV back off, Justin realized there wasn't anything left uncovered in those selections.

He was about to stretch out on the couch that would easily fit two when he heard the knock on the door. Justin thought to ignore it, but figured it would undoubtedly be regarding his job assignment that began tonight. Walking the long stretch of space that separated the couch from the door, Justin groaned in irritation as he discovered who faced him on the other side. Opening it, he regarded his visitor with a blank, bored expression. "Mr. Kinney. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Brian chuckled lustily, his eyes moving over the blond vision in his tight jeans, his driving impulse to peel them off slowly... leading up to tasting and exploring every delicious inch. "We have some business, Justin. May I come in?"

"Sure. You own the place..." Justin quipped, moving aside to allow Brian the space to enter with ease.

Brian's eyes flickered over Justin in amusement. "That I do."

"So, what do you want?" Justin snapped, realizing his poor choice of words as soon as he saw the fire rekindling in Brian's eyes.

"A great many of things," Brian purred softly, his footsteps carrying him soundlessly into the room, turning to look as Justin closed the door behind them. "How trusting. I expected you to leave the door open like some nervous Victorian maiden."

Justin's back stiffened. "I'm not afraid of you. And, besides that... I think I read you fairly well – I believe you want a willing victim."

"Victim?" Brian scoffed. "As if it would be such a sacrifice to be in _my _bed."

"No. Of course it wouldn't. However, in the aftermath I'd hate myself for submitting to someone like you," Justin countered coldly, unflinching as the coldness returned to Brian's eyes.

Brian stepped closer, his eyebrow lifting in admiration on seeing how Justin stood immobile. He was accustomed to seeing men back down when he administered a certain pose. His interest continued to be piqued towards this gorgeous blond. The boy didn't know how dangerous it was to provoke him... but, he knew he would learn that lesson quickly. "You're such a mouthy little twat. I can think of so many other uses for it... ones that would be infinitely more pleasurable."

"That is just so cliché. Exactly what I'd expect to hear from you." Justin crossed his arms across his chest, determined to stand his ground. "I wonder that you've never been sued for sexual harassment. You do realize now that I'm working for you – your manner falls under that."

"Now who's being cliché?" Brian mocked. "Go ahead, Justin. Sue me. In the process, my lawyers can produce an endless number of witnesses that will attest that you had been coming on to me."

"You really are an ass! My father said so, but I never believe anything that comes from his mouth. I guess for once he was telling the truth." Justin surveyed the primitive man intently. "Its no wonder the two of you didn't hit it off – you're too much alike!"

Brian growled ferociously. He reached out to grasp Justin's arm tightly, yanking him forward until their bodies touched. His nostrils flaring, his breath began to fan across Justin's lips. "You smart-mouthed fucker! I'll only warn you of this one time – don't EVER compare me to your father. We are nothing alike! I have fought and worked for everything I have. I did not steal to achieve it!" Forcing his temper to settle, Brian told him, "Now let's go. We have some shopping to do."

"Shopping!?" Justin gasped incredulously. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

A groan unintentionally fell from Brian's lips as his hand tightened around Justin's arm; his eyes devoured the parted lips that beckoned him - ones that were so close he could move just an inch to take them. Hunger quickly transformed his gaze, as his voice deepened. "I realized a short while ago that you didn't arrive here with the intentions of staying. My establishment has a strict dress code for the employees. I am going to make certain you are dressed appropriately."

"I hadn't thought about that." Fuck, he hated shopping... and he had a feeling he would really hate it with Brian. The man would be watching him every moment. He wouldn't be surprised if he used the opportunity to touch him – if even in the name of assuring he had a good fit. "I can get my clothes sent here. I'm sure I won't need that much. I could do this by myself."

Brian released his tight grip on Justin's arm, to stroke it upwards, his hand lightly brushing across unblemished alabaster skin. "No," he released in a soft, unhurried response. "Consider it a fringe benefit. Trust me, Justin. No one knows how to suit a man up like me. You will be the best-dressed, hottest man in The Optimus – outside of myself, of course. Now, let's go. This will take some time."

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice."

Inclining his head, Brian agreed. "That's right, dear Justin. Things would go much easier on yourself if you accept that I always win. Its such a waste of time to expend your energies so fruitlessly. Don't you agree?"

Justin met and held Brian's intense stare. "No, I don't. I see no other option than to keep my guard up constantly with you." Making sure to be the one to pull his eyes free first, Justin stepped backwards and away from him, his voice a mere whisper, unable to admit to himself or to this aggravating man just how much he unsettled him – "You wanted to leave..."

"Indeed I did. I'll meet you downstairs. My driver is waiting out front for us." Brian watched the blond closely, unable to remember a time he'd enjoyed simply looking at a man so much. His eyes crawled over Justin lasciviously, his words clipping out short and determined. "One thing to remember, Justin. You won't be able to keep your guard up with me. Whether you want to admit it or not – you want me. When the time is right, I _will _have you."

Justin visibly shuddered at Brian's impassioned and determined words, a clear dispute eluding him at the moment. His eyes shooting daggers, he pocketed his key card, not looking back to see if Brian followed him. All the way to the elevator, Justin felt his legs shaking... his fingers trembling even more as he pressed the call button. Fuck. How would he get through this? Particularly, how would he last out against Brian's relentless pursuit. Whether he liked it or not, Brian was right. He did want him. Keeping himself out of Brian's bed would be the most difficult task he'd ever faced.

Downstairs, he walked outside of the casino... oblivious to his surroundings all but the limousine that awaited. He glanced up when the wavy haired driver, attractive in an unkempt sort of way stepped out to open his door for him. "Hi. I'm Justin," he needlessly supplied.

A knowing and curious smile crossed the other man's lips... interest clearly sparkling in his eyes. "Good afternoon, Sir. I am Mr. Kinney's driver. Please have a seat. Mr. Kinney will join you soon."

Justin nodded, sliding without delay into the back seat, staring out the window as they waiting for Brian to arrive.

The man touched a button that opened the speaker, and quickly introduced himself. "By the way, I'm Ethan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

TBC


	7. An Evil Truth

**An Evil Truth**

Justin glared as Brian slid into the seat next to him... to his dismay, the casino owner sliding far closer than what he deemed as necessary. He edged as close to the door as possible, eyes barely discerning them pulling away from the casino, his focus entirely on the brunet staring hungrily at him – almost as if sizing him up as his next meal. "D-don't look at me like that."

"Like what, Justin?" Brian asked, sliding even closer, his hand reaching out to rest on Justin's knee... a laugh emitting as he felt the muscles jerking in response. "Something tells me that your body more than likes it."

Reaching down, Justin tightly grasped Brian's hand; ignoring the electric charge that singed from his hand up his arm, he flung it back onto the arrogant man's lap. He didn't see the smirk from the driver that was driving far slower than the law dictated. "I'm not interested in your games, Mr. Kinney."

Brian's head arched back as laughter erupted, his head turning just in time to catch Justin's eyes lingering on the movement of his throat. He placed an arm along the back of Justin's portion of the seat, his fingers idly toying with delicate blond strands. His eyes honed in on Justin's slightly tremulous lips, tongue sliding out to wet his own as a result. Humor immediately faded from his expression, only to be replaced with an instant hunger. "I don't believe you, Justin. I think a part of you is very interested." Brian's eyes slid down Justin's body, the predator in him reminding him that the boy could go nowhere. His voice became guttural. "Oh yes, Justin. I think something is very interested. In fact, if I touched your cock right now, I do think I'd find you hard."

Justin moaned as Brian moved even closer, his hot breath fanning his neck as he felt the trap beginning to close tighter around him. The other hand returned to Justin's knee, slowly beginning its slide upwards, the other tugging at Justin's hair, pulling his head backwards. He gasped as he felt Brian's hand moving along to the inside of his thigh – firm, tight, holding him in place. He could feel Brian's breath striking more relentlessly against his neck... his own body embroiled in a war with his mind, uncertain which would become the victor. Fuck. He should have expected him to make such a move in a confined space... but, he hadn't. Now, how would he effectively combat it?

"Relax," Brian purred, his lips lightly brushing across Justin's tilted neck. "Nothing's going to happen in the car, Justin." Brian's palm slid further up the blond's leg, his fingers spreading out until one could reach across to find the bulge in Justin's jeans. "Mmmmm. Just as I thought. Hard... and all for _me_."

A gasp escaped as Justin managed to dislodge the hand, his motion stilling when he heard the throaty growl passing from Brian's throat; his cock quickening in response as Brian's mouth began to suck languorously on his tender skin. "I-it means n-nothing.. just a natural bodily response," Justin protested in a broken gasp, unable to fathom how good Brian's mouth felt against his neck. He abhorred everything about this man; well, everything that didn't pertain to the physical. He felt so flawed and superficial as his body continued to win the war. Fuck. How would he handle being alone with this man – one on one – if he maneuvered it so? Justin wasn't naïve. He knew if the lusty and predatory casino owner desired that – that was exactly what would happen. As Brian's mouth virtually branded his neck as his, he knew he had to find a way to gain some separation.

"Your skin tastes so good," Brian rasped, easing off on the sucking motion to run his tongue up and down the side of his neck. It wasn't until Brian's next words fully penetrated his subconscious that he finally found the will to fight. "I'm going to mark every part of you as mine, boy. You won't know where I begin and you end... every piece of you will be my property... until I say otherwise. Stop fighting it. You know you can't win," Brian hissed into the shell of Justin's ear.

Justin growled in his own fury, moving his arm with force to elbow his ardent pursuer in the side, a sharp cry of surprise following. "You need to learn something about finesse, Mr. Kinney. I am not one of your casino chips to be won, used, or traded about. You disgust me! I don't care how fucking hot you are... I will never let you touch me. Not ever!"

"Disgust you?" Brian sneered. "I don't think so. You want me. In time you will let go of your childish ideas and act on that want. This is the real world, Justin. We don't have to like each other in order to fuck. Believe me, Justin – we will be fucking. And, I think you realize that too."

"You don't know me at all, Mr. Kinney. It takes more than a hot body and gorgeous face. If I didn't know as much about you as I do, we probably would fuck... even if it was a one-time deal. But, I can't separate your surface looks from what I see beneath." Justin's eyes slid over him scathingly, before he looked out the window. Watching as they moved out of the city, Justin couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't heading into the downtown area, or any shopping malls. Precisely where was he taking him shopping? "Where are you taking me?" Justin quickly demanded to know.

Brian smiled at Justin... much similar to that of the most dangerous jungle predator. "Shopping, of course."

Justin looked around sharply. "It's apparent we have left the city limits. I doubt you're taking me to California to shop. So, where are we going?"

Brian stroked his lip, giving Justin a thoughtful glance. "Now there's an idea, Mr. Taylor... taking you to California."

"Can you be serious for one minute?" Justin snapped, having instantly tired of Brian's evasions.

He leveled a blank, yet deep look on the aggravated blond beauty. "Regardless of how I may appear at the time, I am always serious."

"Which still doesn't answer my initial question..."

"I have my tailor meeting us at my home." Brian was silent waiting for the explosion, surprised when there was nothing but stunned silence. Interesting. Perhaps the boy was more resigned to his fate - and more importantly – to his desires, than he let on. Meeting Justin's cold-eyed stare, blue eyes shooting daggers into his own, Brian thought he'd never seen anything hotter or more beautiful in his life. He couldn't look away. Fuck. He didn't like how he felt himself losing a part of his control when he was with this blond. Any other man he would have already lured into his bed. But, Justin... he just became primitive and came at him too ferociously, having the exact opposite effect. Brian knew his predatory pursuit, not to mention the reason for his stay here, kept Justin at a distance. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop.

Justin rolled his eyes in disbelief, refusing to show his unease about going to Brian's home. "We couldn't go to your tailor's shop? This is really pathetic, Mr. Kinney – even for you."

Brian leveled a cold glance at his passenger, barely noting that they had pulled into the gates of his home. "I don't need to drag you out of Vegas and into the privacy of my home merely to get you in bed. I could have done that back at the casino. You know that, too... whether you admit it or not. I am a very private man, and well known in the city. I don't go into stores if I can avoid it. What I want comes to me."

"God. You really need a reality check." Justin looked out the window, unwilling to admit to himself of his curiosity about Brian's home. As he viewed the elegance of the landscaping, he was a bit surprised. It was hard to imagine this man being the owner of such a home. He could see him in more of an elaborate fuck pad – but, not this. "You think the world is all about you. It isn't, Mr. Kinney. Not by a long shot."

"You might be surprised." Brian gave Justin a sidelong glance. "I think we are acquainted well enough for you to call me Brian."

Justin remained still until the car completely stopped. Staring straight ahead as the driver got out of the car to approach Brian's side, Justin told him, "I see no reason to address you that casually. After all, you are now my employer." Justin didn't add - _And, I don't need to encourage you further._

Brian rolled his eyes. This boy was a challenge. He was finding that to be an added enticement to his already raging need for him. Any further inducements, and he doubted he would be able to refrain from grabbing him in a lustful frenzy... coming at him with everything in him until Justin surrendered to his own desires. As he waited for Ethan to move around to open his door, his eyes hungrily ran over the blond. "Keeping that formality in place won't change anything, Justin. I. Will. Get. You."

Flushing as the driver opened the door at that precise moment, Justin gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to respond. Fuck. He hated this arrogant asshole. He knew he did... the only problem was in convincing his twitching dick. He could resist the casino owner's obvious allure. There was a goal to meet here. He would be the dedicated employee until he devised a way to end this favorably. Justin watched him surreptitiously as he spoke to the driver, a thought coming to his mind. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. His goal was to assure his mother was protected from his father's act of betrayal. If Brian cancelled the debt and promised to keep the secret, this could be over. A cunning look curved his lips, unbeknownst to him a look that was being fully assessed by a pair of hazel eyes that more than knew the score... and undoubtedly knew when a plot was being concocted.

A laugh followed as Justin jumped in his seat when Brian's voice reached out to the distracted blond. "Go ahead, Justin. Play me. See exactly how far you get. I dare you, little boy. Oh yes, I most certainly dare you..."

Justin groaned as he slid out of the car, wondering if this man would ever be taken off guard. At this point it appeared less than likely. For now he would play the game and see what happened. The ruthless casino owner didn't know him at all, nor did he know what he had endured in his young life. Before this was finished, Brian would know that he'd more than met his match. Justin decided he would take the greatest of enjoyment out of that moment.

* * *

"What do you mean you need more money?" Craig Taylor hissed into his cell phone, barely managing to maintain a straight line as he maneuvered through heavy traffic. "I just paid you twenty thousand dollars!"

"You heard me." Silence followed. "It isn't enough... and I know you can get it."

"That job was finished years ago... and still you're blackmailing me? I won't have it any longer!" Craig barked into the phone, feeling the blood rising into his face.

Expletives followed. "You won't have it? I risked my freedom for that job. My family ended up disowning me for my part in it. Yet, you've had enough!"

"That's exactly what I said! Think about it, Hobbs. If I am a man to pay to have that done to my own son... just you imagine what else I am capable of doing." Craig's eyes glittered in evil menace. "Keep that in mind before you think of threatening me again. Whereas you are a weak-minded fool... I won't hesitate in following through on my threats!"

Craig tossed the phone onto his seat, confident that the matter was resolved. He never once considered that his treachery could someday come back to haunt him from an unexpected source... and from one that he feared more than any other.

TBC

_**A/N: And... the true villian in this story has completely emerged. **_


	8. A Tempting Offer

**A Tempting Offer**

Justin stared stonily ahead as the tailor flitted around him anxiously, measuring and patting down the material as if suiting him up for a wedding. He had been trying on various cuts and styles of suits for the past hour. The most challenging aspect of his resolve had been in not looking towards Brian to gauge his reaction. In a couple of instances a look hadn't even been necessary. He had heard a whistle of appreciation on a few different occurrences. Justin knew in regards to the lust-driven and determined casino owner, such sounds were probably _not _in his best interest. He rolled his eyes as the tailor continued to measure him, finally losing his composure, and snapping, "How long does it take? Surely you've taken enough measurements? And, I don't even see how they are necessary. These suits all fit fine. I can take a couple of them."

Brian chuckled as he heard the outraged gasp falling from Roberto's lips. "You've offended Roberto's professional sensibilities. I'm afraid my tailor doesn't procure to 'off the rack'."

"Well then, maybe he should start..." Justin grumbled, a glare passing to Roberto, the tailor... and then to the all too amused Mr. Kinney. Justin's anger almost melted away into laughter as his eyes took a good look at the tailor's shocked and affronted demeanor. He bit his lip not to release the laugh that now tickled the back of his throat. Forcing himself to refrain, Justin averted his gaze from both Brian and Roberto, deciding being rebellious was far more preferable than seeming to agree with any of Brian's views.

"Sir, I know you cannot be serious-" Roberto began to sputter, frowning in worry when Brian's laughter only increased.

Brian stood from his relaxed position on his sofa to move closer to his disgruntled tailor... but more importantly – to his much desired quarry. "Justin doesn't understand, Roberto. I think you've measured him sufficiently, haven't you?"

Roberto colored under Brian's fierce gaze, having no doubt that his client wanted this wrapped up in the quickest manner possible. "Of course, Mr. Kinney. I'm sure these measurements are more than adequate. You can always let me know which cuts and styles you prefer."

"Yes, I'll do that." Brian's eyes were fierce, almost stormy as he looked at Justin, the closer he moved towards them, the more determined he was to be alone with the hot little blond. "Thank you for coming out at such short notice, Roberto."

"It's always a pleasure, Mr. Kinney." The tailor discreetly looked down at the folded bills Brian placed in his hand, quickly deciding any unease this man caused him was more than compensated for by his extreme generosity.

Justin rolled his eyes at the gushing tailor, finding his overzealous approach more than disgusting. He didn't care how influential Brian may be, he would never lose his self-respect as these mindless puppets did. Realizing he was still in the last suit he had been enforced to model, Justin snapped, "Can I get dressed then?"

Brian clicked his tongue, looking at his prey thoughtfully... not bothering to hide the hunger from his eyes. "Sadly, if you must. I'll just finish up with Roberto and show him out."

"Whatever," Justin replied in a bored tone, refusing to let Brian see how deeply his statement had affected him. When they had arrived the tailor had already been present, waiting to begin his work... now with his departure, he would be alone with this hungry panther. As he stepped out of the room, far from oblivious of the heated gaze following his movements, Justin knew his true challenge remained – continuing on without succumbing to the arrogant casino owner's vast charms. No matter how much he found the man's apparent nature repellent, there was no disputing his body's reaction to him. He doubted anyone – male or female – could be immune to this man's charm, if he was intent on exerting them. Justin didn't have a doubt that Brian fully intended to use any advantage or weapon to the fullest. He would just need to be prepared.

* * *

Brian paced back and forth as he waited for Justin to rejoin him. Now that the temptation that was Justin Taylor was out of the room, he could manage to think more clearly. That boy moved him in ways he didn't understand, distracted him in ways he didn't want or need; yet, he accepted that wouldn't change until he effectively worked Justin out of his system. He walked to the bar in a quick and anxious stride. Opening up a bottle of Beam, he poured a generous amount into a glass, taking a long swallow as he contemplated what he wanted to happen next. What he wanted most likely wasn't going to happen immediately... most certainly not tonight, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. He craved that boy in an almost desperate way. Brian was certain that Justin wouldn't fall in line with his one-fuck policy. He wanted him too badly. In fact, he wanted to explore every sexual delight with him. That wouldn't happen in one night. Brian knew he needed to pace himself with him. Justin wasn't the least bit impressed with his position. The opposite was the case. In all likelihood he would have already had him if he were an ordinary man.

He wasn't happy with the arrangement he'd made with Justin. If he were completely honest with himself, he didn't want the blond here by threats or any sort of coercion. He had never needed to use either to get a man into his bed... nor had he wanted to. If a man was foolish enough to deny himself the pleasure of being with him, Brian found that man lacking and unworthy of his attention. Such a man would turn him off at that point. Of course, that didn't apply to Justin. He wanted him with an intensity he couldn't begin to understand. Brian knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had him secured in his bed, and for a duration of his choosing. He hoped it happened soon. Frustration was uncommon for him... and not something he thought he could manage for long around Justin. Granted he could find another receptacle for his lust... which is what he had done just last night, but it wouldn't be enough. That was what scared him... and nothing truly scared Brian – during and after his release, it was Justin's face that dominated his thoughts. The boy was bewitching him... and that was dangerous in his world. He had to find a way to make things happen more quickly.

Then there was the odious Craig Taylor. He was hiding something... and Brian's instincts told him it was something dark. He had no clue why he cared... he just knew he couldn't let him get away with it. The man had conned the one man that was leagues above him. That alone had to be rectified. But, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he was pursuing this investigation for another reason... one that bespoke of him having a heart. That thought was repellent to him... and one his first instinct was to quell. No. He shook his head in denial. He wasn't doing this for the little blond. It didn't matter that he felt a bit of compassion for Justin having such a heartless leech for a father – a malady he could more than relate to – he still wasn't going after Craig Taylor for him. This was all about his revenge... and how he had been wronged. It wasn't for any other reason.

One thing he did know. He wasn't going to let Justin come to his bed believing that it was to save his mother. If he had to run the risk of Justin fleeing back home, he would do it. Brian was many things; ruthless beyond the understanding of most... but he didn't victimize innocent women. He would find a way to convince Justin of that, and still maintain his unscrupulous reputation. Justin would be in his bed because he wanted him just as much as he wanted him. Brian didn't have a doubt in his mind that Justin wanted him. It was just a matter of breaking down the barriers and making him admit it. He would chip away at his defenses one at a time until he got what he wanted. His success wasn't in doubt. Brian Kinney _always _got what he wanted.

Justin returned to the room with more than a bit of trepidation. He had half expected to find the room's lighting reduced to candlelight, with Brian using the time to set a seductive glow to the room. He cursed himself when he felt a slight pang of disappointment. That was not how he needed to be thinking. He should view each escape as a victory, knowing that winning the battle might not always be possible. He cleared his throat as he approached, surprised when his eyes followed the tensing of his host's back. "Uhhh, I'm ready to return now."

Brian took a long, burning swallow before he turned to face his beautiful prey. His face expressionless, Brian drawled, "Are you really..."

"Yes. I believe I did what you brought me here to do," Justin returned a bit defensively.

"Depends on point of view." Brian placed his glass down on the bar, gesturing towards it in question. "Can I get you a drink, Justin?"

_Definitely not_, Justin thought to himself. There was no way he wanted to be in a relaxed, alcohol induced state with _this _man. Keeping control of his own raging hormones was difficult enough... with that added inducement, Justin didn't find his odds of success to be likely at all. "No thanks. I think I should just get back. I'd like to call my mother... and I do need to rest a bit before I start work."

"Let's sit down, Justin. I'd like to talk about that." Brian curled his lips under as he clearly read the suspicion in Justin's eyes. This would be harder than he'd thought. Despite how much the blond wanted him, his antipathy for him was even greater. He had to break down barriers, yet still remain himself. In the case of this obviously sensitive blond it wouldn't be easy. His eyes sweeping over Justin, Brian decided to keep in character as he whispered, "Don't worry, Justin. I won't bite."

Justin's brow arched as he folded his arms across his chest, staring at Brian as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing ever spoken. "Right. I think I'll just stay here."

Brian shrugged indifferently. "Perhaps that's best. I'd like to speak with you for a few minutes... and having you seated next to me might prove distracting."

"Oh... it's my fault that you always try to jump on me?" Justin muttered, his eyes warily watching the dangerous, yet sexy beast.

"Largely it is, yes." Brian smiled at him, his lips twisting into an expression that was nothing short of sensual... a warming glint appearing in his hazel eyes. "It can't be uncommon for you... unless you never find yourself around other men. You, Justin Taylor, are unbelievably hot. If I say that, then you are exceptionally so. I don't give praise lightly... and I've had contact with a lot of men in my life. You stand out far apart from them."

"Thank you... I think." Justin fidgeted nervously under Brian's warm gaze, wishing he'd just get to the point. The more time he spent with this man, the more difficult it became resisting him. As it was, he needed to keep reminding himself why he was keeping himself out of Brian's arms. There wasn't any doubt how ruthless Brian Kinney was... but there was something else, some underlying aspect that pulled at him. He liked to think he wasn't so superficial that it didn't stem only from Brian's immense beauty, along with his sexual magnetism and was something deeper. But, presently he hadn't been given any reason to think otherwise.

Brian pulled his lips under, looking at Justin surreptitiously from under his eyelids. "We got off to a bad start, Justin. Partly to do with your family connections... but, largely to do with me being who I am. I don't apologize for that or for anything I do. That is not my way. However, there are some things I want you to understand... and things I want to change."

"Change?" Justin asked, inwardly groaning at where this could be leading.

"Yes." Brian's eyes swept over Justin, a look of yearning appearing in his eyes, quickly disappearing upon realizing how he was softening towards the blond. He couldn't allow that to be displayed. That was not how Brian Kinney did things... and he wouldn't change for this beguiling blond. "I want you to stay here for awhile... but I want it to be your choice."

"I'm a bit confused, Brian. I did agree to stay here. I decided it best for everyone..." Justin frowned in his confusion. What exactly was Brian saying? Had he changed his mind about wanting him around? That should fill him with immense relief... but to his chagrin, he found it evoked the opposite reaction within him.

Brian glared at the tempting boy, realizing he wasn't going to make this easy. "I need you to understand that I don't hold you responsible for your father's actions against me. I find him to be vile and beneath my contempt... but, I see none of him in you. I have to believe that the man you are has been derived from the influence of your mother."

"Thank you... and yes, if I am like either of them it would be her. I still don't get what you're telling me..."

Standing up, Brian moved to approach the bewildered blond, knowing his words could have an abhorrent result for him. His hand lifted to stroke the side of Justin's face, momentarily distracted by the beauty and perfection of his skin. His voice became husky and deep. "It's very simple really. You don't know me, Justin. All you know is the image I project to the world... granted much of it is true, but some is slightly exaggerated. I do not hurt innocent women. Ever! Anyone that has ever fallen under my attack has deserved to be in that position."

Justin's eyes widened as understanding slowly began to overwhelm him. "Are you saying-"

Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, sincerity as well as desire unmasked from his gaze. "I'm saying this, Justin – I want you to stay. In fact, I think it would be good in regards to keeping your father off guard, thinking he has won. That being said, I won't use your concern for your mother to keep you here. As far as I am concerned, she isn't involved in this. I want things to happen between us naturally and not as the result of your fear for her well being. So, it's up to you Justin. Your mother isn't at any risk from me. Stay of your own accord as we previously agreed, and I can help you bring your father down." Brian watched Justin much as the hunter that knew he was luring his prey. He meant every word he spoke, yet still timed them to have the most desired results. Brian's finger moved to stroke along Justin's lower lip. "Stay with me, Justin. I think you want to. Give into what you want... what we both want."

TBC

_**A/N: Those that love Dark!Brian, don't worry he hasn't left. I thought it time to show that he does actually have a heart with a bit of blood flow, along with a sense of right and wrong - whether he often utilizes either. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	9. Whatever it Takes

**Chapter 9**

Justin moaned under the onslaught of Brian's seduction. Despite what label Brian might attribute to it, he knew it for exactly what it was. Granted, Brian had just assured him that his mother would remain safe... but, he was far from altruistic. The timing and manner of his revelation was nothing short of calculating. Brian Kinney was undoubtedly the most cunning man he would ever meet. He knew he needed to keep that at the front of his mind. Justin's next mistake was to look into those smoldering eyes; the beautiful hazel eyes that he knew to be burning in desire only for him. His breath caught as he continued to be pulled into them, so lost in them he didn't see the self-satisfied smirk on Brian's lips.

Brian felt he was gaining ground. He wasn't sure of how far he should push... but, now that he could feel the give in Justin, the predator in him wouldn't relent. He wanted this gorgeous blond boy beneath him too fucking much. The hunter knew the time to strike was when the prey was weakest. Right now, the hot and fiery blond was very weak. Emotional from the relief that his mother was out of their arrangement... and tormented by the lust Brian knew he instilled in him. Pounce time was upon them... and, no man excelled in that more than Brian Kinney. "Justin." Brian's voice was barely audible, the low and deep sound not much more than a rasp.

Blinking in confusion, Justin stammered, "Y-yes?"

"That's right," Brian's voice purred. It wasn't the sound of a contented cat, but it was more of a prowling panther that was set to devour the tastiest meal ever to be enjoyed. "Yes is the only word I want to hear falling from your luscious lips."

"B-Brian, we need to talk. There are things that need to be discussed," Justin countered, his feet taking tentative steps backwards... knowing his only hope in walking out of here without falling into Brian's bed was to gain some distance and control – now.

Brian's eyes blazed as they moved over his only semi-retreating prey, conversation the furthest thing from his mind. Right now all he wanted was those full, perfect lips split open beneath the driving pressure of his own. Never had he wanted to simply kiss a man as much as he did right now. He was determined that was exactly what he'd do. He smiled, a hungry glint in his eyes, as he continued to lasciviously peruse the hot blond. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Justin back himself against the wall, both of them knowing he wasn't trying very hard to escape. Brian flattened his palms on the wall on each side of Justin's head, his body pressing deliberately into him. A growl escaped when he watched Justin's tongue nervously swipe along his lower lip, the throbbing in his dick telling him he wanted much more than a simple kiss.

"Talk?" Brian whispered gravelly, as he thrust his hips into Justin's, immediately feeling the blond beauty's cock rising in kind against his own. "We have plenty of time for that. Right now I need to taste you." Brian's breath fanned across Justin's lips, the heat and closeness making both men's breathing and heart rate accelerate. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me, Justin. Convince me you don't want it just as much as I do..."

"I-I can't tell you that..." Justin conceded, his head arching back against the wall, his position submissive and all too willing. He groaned as he clearly read the victory in Brian's expression, knowing he was letting him win entirely too easily... yet, unable to figure out how to stop, or even slow down the sexiest beast that had ever been created. He watched helplessly as Brian's nostrils flared, and his lips moving closer, uncertain of how much resistance he could gather once the separation was breached and their lips locked in what he knew to be a passionate exploration – one that would undoubtedly lead to so much more. "Uhhhh Brian... wait. I don't think this is such a good idea."

Brian reached out to cup his hand around the back of Justin's neck, angling him to look into the heat of his eyes. "Shhhh." Brian's whisper was softly spoken, his desire to have this man causing his heart to pound in his chest, and his dick to twitch almost painfully. Sweat was running down his back as he angled in closer, in this moment knowing he needed this blond more than anything. "We'll talk later... for now, this is more important." Brian's voice was guttural as he spoke, "Oh yes, so much more..."

Justin gasped as Brian closed the slight difference, knowing in his mind and heart, he would never forget this moment – this kiss or this impossible man administering it. He had known Brian wouldn't be a man to waste time on preliminaries. Brian was a man who took what he wanted... and what he wanted most now was to explore him. Justin wasn't inexperienced. He more than knew the score. Undoubtedly, he knew when a man wanted him. Brian had never made any secret of that fact. Quickly, Justin realized that knowing of Brian's desire and feeling it were two entirely different things. His responses to Brian's touch changed their game immensely. The balance of power was definitely falling into the hunter's hands. Justin didn't know how to get that back that power... if he ever had possessed any in the first place.

"Mmmmm." Brian's moan was deep and full of lust as his tongue spiraled into the heat of Justin's mouth. Nothing had ever tasted or felt this good. One taste led to a hunger that was quickly burning out of control. He sifted his fingers in and out of Justin's hair, his other hand sliding down his back until he reached the ass he craved to possess. He squeezed the perfect tissue in his hand, his cock throbbing in response. Fuck. He wanted him so much. If he didn't have this boy soon, he would go out of his mind. He had been distracted from the moment this little firebrand had entered his life... it wouldn't end until he was balls deep in the blond's ass. He vowed that would be soon.

Justin slid his hands up Brian's arms before moving around to his back, his fingers sinking in and out of the well-toned flesh. He felt so good... and tasted even better. Every aggressive swipe of the tongue was met equally by his own. Justin knew he was quickly losing himself in Brian's arms. At the moment he couldn't remember all the reasons why he should be distancing himself. Right now all he could understand was the perfection of Brian's kiss... and how he wanted it to go on and on. Justin moaned as Brian began to grind their bodies into the wall, unable to still his hips from responding back in kind. He knew Brian was playing him... maneuvering him to dance to his tune; yet, even in knowing that he couldn't seem to resist him. Justin knew he needed to find a way.

Brian sucked Justin's lower lip into his mouth, teeth nipping before his tongue followed to swipe at it, both soothingly and erotically. Despite how he seemed to be equally as lost in the moment as his delicious prey, Brian knew precisely what he was doing; and more importantly – how his actions were affecting Justin. He wanted this boy with an unparalleled need... and he didn't care what he needed to do to secure his victory. In his world it was all about winning. Brian knew in the case of Justin Taylor – winning had never been more important. He pulled his lips free from Justin's, needing to taste more of him. His lips trailed across Justin's cheek as his mouth next slid down the side of the blond's neck... a smile curving his lips as he felt Justin's cock twitching in response. _Oh yes, I have you now, little fucker._

Removing his hands from Brian's back, he slid them around to ineffectively push against Brian's unyielding chest. "Brian-" he gasped almost incoherently. "We need to slow this down."

Brian chuckled as his teeth pulled at Justin's skin, a suckling motion soon to follow. He smirked when he realized he was marking the blond. Brian didn't stop to realize he was slowly doing that in a number of ways. "I don't think so," Brian gruffly answered. "I think we need to speed this along."

Justin panted when he felt Brian's hand squeezing his ass, a gasp swiftly following when Brian's fingertip began to slowly course up and down the seam of his pants, pushing in to outline the crack of his ass. "Noooooo, Brian. We can't do this. I need to talk to you."

Gritting his teeth, seeing that he needed to work harder to acquire this special prize, Brian reluctantly removed his hand from Justin's ass to slide it to the front to grab at Justin's cock. He braced his other hand on the wall as he began to rub at the engorged organ. Pulling his lips free from the enticing skin he'd just begun to explore, Brian mockingly told him, "Your cock has a different conversation in mind. You're leaking, Justin. You want me. Admit it. Right now you want my cock slamming into your hot little ass. The time for games is over, Justin."

Instantly, Justin's back stiffened. All it took was to hear the word 'games' falling from Brian's conniving, but oh-so gorgeous lips. "Let go of me." Justin's voice was cold and demanding, ice immediately flowing through his veins. He willed his traitorous cock to cease its throbbing under Brian's ministrations, knowing that to be a losing battle. Justin knew he wasn't completely helpless. In the next instant he spoke the words that he was reasonably sure would back the cunning predator away. "Either slow this down or I take the next flight back home. Your call, Mr. Kinney."

_Fuck, I had you. So fucking close. My cock should be plowing your tight little ass right now. _Brian squeezed Justin's cock one last time before he forced his grip to release him. This boy had a backbone. He appreciated that, a part of him even admired it. Of course, he did wish Justin had waited until later to express it. "Well played, Mr. Taylor. Admit it, though. I almost had you... and we both know that I will. It's only a matter of time."

"Perhaps." Justin tried to focus on thoughts of his father, partly to lessen the pressure of his still throbbing dick... and to get back on track about Brian's offer. He moved until he was at a comfortable distance. "You spoke of helping me bring down my father. What exactly did you plan to do?"

Brian moved to the bar, pouring himself a generous splash of Beam; right now needing it more for the burn to move from his aching cock to the pits of his stomach. He took a long burning swallow, before turning back to face Justin. "Can I get you something?"

"No. Answers would be sufficient-"

Laughing harshly, Brian retorted, "Right now I have more questions than answers... but I will get them."

"Riddles?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Not intentional. Your father robbed me of nearly twenty-five thousand dollars. My research has shown me that his business is doing well enough to be making payments. In fact, he's withdrawing large amounts of cash from his personal account... but, it's not going toward repaying his debt. My question is simple – where is it going?" Brian told him, his gut continuing to tell him something very dark was at the end of that question.

Justin's jaw dropped down. "Did you say twenty-five thousand dollars? That's ridiculous!" Immediately intercepting Brian's look of irritation, Justin clarified his statement. "No, I don't mean in that he would do that... I mean that your casino would allow him to rack up that sort of a debt; particularly since he was an unknown quantity."

"It's not standard practice. When I say stole I mean exactly that. I wrote out a ticket to advance him five thousand dollars for credit, and only five thousand. He doctored the slip and changed the figure. The cage manager couldn't reach me... so they let him have it. He played for maybe an hour and left with the most of it in his pocket." Brian's face transformed into one that was nothing short of menacing. "No one steals from me, Justin."

"I'm surprised you haven't went after him yet." Justin swallowed. He wasn't even sure his father deserved the justice this man might wreak on him... but, he knew one thing for certain – he wanted Craig Taylor out of his mother's life. At this point fair means or foul didn't really matter.

"I am having him investigated. He was being watched from a distance, but it's up close and personal now. In my business I can't be made to look the fool. It's dangerous in more ways that you can possibly understand. For now, on paper I have his debt paid off. But, he will pay, Justin. One way or another – he _will_ pay."

Justin nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do to circumvent that... nor did he really want to. "I get that. I'm sorry he did that. All I care about is getting the asshole out of my mother's life. But, I need to be careful on how to do that. She isn't very strong."

Out of curiosity and not from any sort of caring, Brian asked, "Is she ill?"

Shaking his head, Justin answered, "No. Just fragile. She's a recovering alcoholic. She's been on the wagon for years now."

Brian snorted. "It's amazing being that she remains married to that man."

"Tell me about it." Justin stared straight ahead, not looking at Brian nor his surroundings... simply seeing nothing. "She's the only reason I came here."

"Yes, I get that." Brian walked over to him, his finger reaching out to tilt his chin upwards. "I can help you, Justin. We both want the same thing for different reasons. I will bring him down. Now, I will get you back to the casino... that is if you still want the job."

Justin nodded. "I guess if I'm here I should be working. Bartending doesn't sound too overwhelming."

"It can be, Justin. On your first night behind the bar, I will take some photos on my phone and send them to your father. I think it important that he thinks he is succeeding in distracting me... along with having his sick humiliation of his son being fulfilled."

"Yeah. He'll probably get off on that," Justin snapped, his rage returning at how his own father had tossed him to the wolves.

"So you agree, then. You _are_ going to stay," Brian murmured, unable to mask the triumph from his voice.

Justin inwardly cringed, so wanting to wipe the self-satisfied grin from Brian's face. "For now," he snapped. "I want to see what kind of dirt you dig up on my father. Then I will be out of here."

"We'll see about that, Justin..." Brian whispered, the thrill of a challenge being issued swelling up within him. Poor boy didn't realize how truly trapped he was now. "Ethan should still be waiting outside to drive you back. I'll check in with you later."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Goodbye, Brian." Justin's eyes flickered over Brian, unable to quite hide his appreciation.

Brian watched the sway of Justin's ass as he departed, a soft whistle escaping. "For now, Justin."

He watched as the car pulled away, continuing to be uncertain of what was more important to him – bringing down the father... or fucking the son relentlessly. One thing was for certain... he would do both. One he could wait to achieve... the other his restraint would be limited. The bottom line was quite simple. He would see that justice was served on Craig Taylor, it was only a short matter of time before he discovered the depth of his crimes. Once he knew that he would proceed quickly. Justin would be his very soon. The boy was wavering in his resistance... and, he intended to keep the pressure building. Justin would beg for the pleasure he could give him.

As he remembered the exquisite and unique taste and feel of the blond, Brian decided it had to be soon. Much sooner than his semi-resistant blond could even imagine. The heat and the hunt was on. His complete victory was more than assured.

TBC


	10. Deadly Intentions

**Cliffhanger Alert! Don't hunt me down. Lol. Seriously, I wanted to get this posted before returning to my work week. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Deadly Intentions**

Jennifer Taylor peeked her head into her husband's study, a concerned frown piercing her brow. "Craig, can I bother you for a moment?"

Craig brusquely motioned her inside. "Yes, I needed a break. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had heard from Justin in the past few days. I've been trying to reach him... but he isn't answering or returning my calls." Her face reflected her deep concern. "That isn't like him."

Looking at his wife incredulously, he snapped, "Why would I hear from that worthless faggot? I'd assume he's off sucking some other queer's dick... or whatever it is they do."

"Craig! I won't listen to you speak of Justin like that! I asked you a simple question. There was no need to so callously condemn him." Jennifer's eyes shot daggers into her husband. "Keep in mind he's your son, too."

"No queer is a son of mine." He looked back down at his desk, effectively ignoring his wife. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work. I deluded myself into thinking you were interrupting me for something more important."

Jennifer gasped in disbelief, fighting the predominant urge to go rushing to the nearest liquor store and drown her sorrows of a pitiful marriage in the bottom of the deepest bottle. No, she couldn't do that. Craig would only ridicule her... and it would break Justin's heart. "I pity you, Craig." Jennifer looked down at her husband in sadness, kicking herself for being a fool to fall for him in the first place. She had a lot to think about... and the first place to start was in determining whether she wanted to remain in this loveless marriage any longer. Security wasn't worth the turmoil her husband inflicted on a daily basis. The problem left remaining was very simple. Craig was beginning to appear unstable. How would her husband react to the news of a divorce?

"Pity me?" Craig sneered. "I'm not the one that can barely hold her head out of a bottle of booze."

Tears began to slide down Jennifer's face as she forced herself to remain strong... continuously telling herself this man wasn't worth it. "Yes, pity you." Jennifer's voice was filled with the pain of heartbreak. Not only for herself but their son as well. "You are the last person who should judge our son. He's good and kind with a loving heart. Something he obviously didn't inherit from you."

"No. He gets his weakness from your side of the family." Craig's eyes narrowed to barely discernible slits. "I'm done with this discussion, Jennifer... as I'm done with him!"

"Fine," she snapped. She was at the end of the line now. It was time to think of herself and find a better life. "I think this is as good of a time as any to tell you this – I can't live like this any longer, Craig."

Craig glared at her. "Meaning what exactly?"

"I want a divorce. I'm going to call the lawyer tomorrow." Jennifer smiled to herself as she realized she had finally stunned her husband speechless. Her eyes slid over him in disgust before she moved toward the door. "Goodnight, Craig. We can talk about this over coffee in the morning."

Craig's eyes were filled with hate as he watched the door close behind his wife. "That's what you think, Jennifer. There is no way in hell I am giving up the fortune you are in line to inherit." Pushing his work aside, Craig now pondered his most pressing dilemma – neutralizing his suddenly rebellious wife. A cold, cruel smile twisted his lips. "Yes, my dear sweet wife, this marriage will end. However, not in the way you imagine."

* * *

Justin had spent the last five hours watching 'training' videos that were designed to familiarize him with 'quote on quote' – how to not only survive, but excel working in casino life. He rolled his eyes. This was a bit much in his opinion. Granted, he understood the necessity of the videos detailing procedures for mixing a vast assortment of cocktails that he knew were probably ordered on a nightly basis... but, the rest of it seemed like a waste of time to him. He smiled at the other two 'trainees' that departed the room, unaware of the additional presence that had moved into the room. Had he known that, he would have realized why they had left so abruptly.

Brian nodded to the two new dealers that he had directed to leave the room – all done with a look and not a word spoken. His eyes drilled into the back of Justin's head, a smile swiftly escaping as he heard the bored sigh falling from the blond's lips. _Poor boy_, Brian thought. He really doesn't want to do this. Of course, that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was seeing to his needs. He intended to see to those very soon. All evening and most of the previous one after sending him back to the casino, all he could think of was how he felt crushed up against him. He had to have him soon or go completely mad. Brian wasn't used to ongoing distractions. When he had an itch he scratched it. Once done it was satisfied – over. This couldn't go on much longer.

He dimmed the lights and closed the door, locking it with his security key in the process. No one would enter until he allowed it. As he watched the back tense as awareness settled in, Brian knew he wouldn't be allowing it anytime soon. He walked closer, moving up behind this gorgeous blond that obsessed him, hands reaching out to clasp around his shoulders, squeezing them firmly in and out before moving his hands down his chest to tug at the nipples concealed behind the neatly pressed white dress shirt. "I think someone needs a break from these tiresome training videos."

Justin groaned, knowing they were heading straight into another one of these moments – one's he was finding it more difficult to resist each time. "Uhhh, maybe so. But, not the break I had in mind... and doesn't it violate some sort of rule while I am essentially on duty?"

Lips fastened to the side of Justin's neck, tongue swiping at the exposed skin, breathing quickly beginning to accelerate. "That doesn't apply to the boss... most especially in regards to the boss' pleasure."

"Good old double standard." Justin scoffed, attempting to appear aloof. "I should have expected that."

A lusty chuckle followed. "Experience is a good teacher."

Justin shrugged, pulling the headset from his ears, tossing it gently on the table. Turning the monitor off, he returned blandly, "Depends on both the teacher and the experience applied."

Brian tweaked the nipples that quickly began to stand at attention, his only objective – relieving his aching cock. He nipped at Justin's neck, his tongue crawling along behind the slight marks his teeth inflicted... soothing the sting of his bites. Growling into the tender and delicious skin, Brian rasped, "Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? The number of men I had to fuck in order to drive you from my mind."

Justin knew he shouldn't feel a sense of power in that admission... but he did. A part of him hated the thought of those men. He hated that he cared one way or the other about that, too. But another part of him became exhilarated in the knowledge that this man that possessed everything he desired, truly wanted him that much. Cockily, Justin responded, "I guess it didn't work."

"Mouthy little fucker," Brian hissed. "Stand up. I need to feel that hot little tongue of yours wrapped around mine again..."

A gasp was Justin's only answer. The statements this man made would never cease to amaze him. He almost fell out of his chair in his haste to stand... but not to propel himself into the casino owner's arms; his goal was still centered on self-preservation. That could only be achieved by distance. He wasn't very confident in his odds of achieving that. Justin began to edge his way towards the door, his eyes warily watching Brian's slow approach. "I – I – uhhhh think that break is a good idea."

"My thoughts exactly. There's only one problem, Justin..." Brian's voice was a low, throaty purr. "You're moving in the wrong direction."

Justin swallowed, his eyes hopelessly ensnared by the heated gaze of the predator that sought to devour him. "This isn't the right time for this, Brian. I should go check in with Michael."

"Fuck that. Michael can wait... whereas, I'm not so certain I can." Brian smiled as Justin became trapped against the door, his only avenue of escape being the key that was nestled deep within his pocket. "You need the key. Why don't you pull it out?"

"Pull it out?" Justin whispered brokenly.

Brian's eyes locked on Justin's mouth. "Mmmmm, yes. Remove the key from my pocket. It's the only way out." He looked at the semi-resistant blond with calculating and knowing eyes. "Of course, you really don't want to go. I think it's time you faced that and gave into what we both want..."

Justin laughed, his composure shaky... but determined to stay equal with Brian in this battle of wills. He slid his hand in between them, closing his fingers around the key... slowly pulling the key out, licking his lips as he felt the quickening of Brian's more than attentive cock. "Perhaps another time, Mr. Kinney. For now, I think I'll just go take that break. I do hope that won't make things too... difficult for you."

Ignoring the vibrating of the phone in his pocket, Brian removed the key from Justin's fingers, grudgingly unlocking the door; admiring the boy's continued tenacity and ability to resist. He didn't think it would be for much longer, though. That was the only reason he didn't press him now. Laughing, Brian opened the door, his hand reaching out to squeeze Justin's ass... his finger swiping up and down the crease that covered the crack he intended to plunder very soon. "Run along, little boy... while you still can."

Shaking his head, breathing a sigh of relief at his escape yet again... knowing they were becoming more difficult to enforce each time, Justin goaded him, "Threats, Mr. Casino Owner? I would have thought you would have realized they don't work with me."

Brian felt the phone buzzing in his pocket again. Repetitive calls within minutes signified it was important. He'd made it more than clear to only be disturbed in the case of an emergency. Ted and Ben were to be handling everything else. That meant one thing. Craig Taylor. Sadly, play time was over and business was about to begin. "We'll discuss this later." He squeezed Justin's ass one last time. _This _is far from over."

Justin didn't waste any more time sparring with this hunter. Deftly he removed Brian's hand before he succumbed. As his quick stride propelled him from the room, Justin grimaced as he heard the chuckle from behind him; both of them knowing that Brian had won this battle. Despite the fact that he had once more escaped, he wanted Brian. Justin didn't have a doubt in his mind that Brian was plotting his next move to take advantage of that knowledge. He was nothing if not realistic. Justin realized it was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Let's have it, Kip. Why are you calling me incessantly?" Brian quickly demanded to know.

"Problems, Mr. Kinney. Big problems..." Kip rattled out breathlessly.

Brian locked the computer room once more, quickly determining he wouldn't want interruptions during this call. "What have you found out?"

"I still have questions... but, I do know he has been withdrawing huge sums of cash and depositing them into an account owned by a Chris Hobbs. I am following that man now. He's very young. I'd say early twenties. That's not the worse part..." Kip told him almost hesitantly, uncertain of how Brian would respond.

Justin's age. Brian filed that away, unsure if that mattered... but never viewing any information as unneeded. "Go on..."

"I placed a tap on Taylor's home phone." Kip waited for the explosion, uncertain if Brian had wanted him to go that far. When none followed, he continued, "Taylor arranged to meet a man. I had the impression he was taking out a hit."

Brian cursed emphatically. "On who?"

"His wife."

"Fuck!" Brian exclaimed. That was bad for a large number of reasons. It wouldn't happen. His voice cold and calm, Brian told him, "Okay Kip, this is what I want you to do..."

TBC


	11. Protection Comes At A Price

*****Okay, nasty cliffhanger resolved... but drama still resides. Our hunter is far from tamed. I hope you enjoy it!*****

**Protection Comes At A Price**

_***Three Days Later***_

Brian stared down at the full report Kip had just placed on his desk, his eyes darkening in rage and utter astonishment. "This isn't possible. Not even for Craig Taylor..."

"It's some of the darkest shit I've ever uncovered, Sir." Kip frowned thoughtfully. He'd never been a sympathetic sort... but this – well, this was unimaginable. "How does a father perpetrate such against their own child?"

"There's no real proof... but this association and the money transferred tells me everything I need to know," Brian bit out grimly. Brian looked at the police report of the bashing this Chris Hobbs had committed against Justin. He didn't ask Kip how he had garnered that information. Brian was only glad Kip had chosen now in such an important investigation to step up his game. He would owe him a raise after this was finished.

The truth was more than apparent, yet nothing that would hold up in court... and something Justin probably wouldn't pursue. His eyes becoming cold and utterly lethal, Brian knew he was more than happy to settle this score for the beautiful blond. Brian eyed the payments that had been registered as transferring from Craig's personal account to Hobbs'. That was only money that hadn't been paid in cash. He could only imagine how many more payments had been made. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Craig was the mastermind behind Justin's bashing... and that he was paying Chris Hobbs for his silence and his actions. If that wasn't enough, the immoral bastard now wanted to kill Justin's mother. Brian had no feeling for his own mother, but he easily derived that Justin did for his own. He didn't know why he cared one way or the other about Justin. Brian rationalized it to be due to not having fucked him yet. An inconvenience he intended to amend soon. Once he did, he could put the Taylor family out of his life and his mind – once and for all.

"Mrs. Taylor is safe, living her daily life, and being watched as per your instructions. The assassin that Taylor hired is awaiting your final instructions..." Kip informed his boss needlessly, both of them knowing Brian was in charge of the Taylor's fate.

"How is Mr. Taylor enjoying his accommodations?" Brian sneered.

Kip laughed. "I have been informed he is issuing threats towards his captor. He finds his conditions to be barbaric..."

"The cabin is a bit isolated... yet, not what I'd call barbaric." A cold glint appeared in Brian's eyes. "If only he knew who held him, I doubt his tongue would be so loose."

"I'm sure not, Sir." Kip looked at his boss inquisitively. "What do you want me to do next?"

Brian pondered that for a moment. "I want you to return to the cabin and help monitor Taylor. As much as I know him to be weak... there can be no mistakes. He is not to leave that cabin – _ever_!"

Nodding, Kip stood to his feet knowing exactly what that meant. Craig Taylor was now a marked man... and Brian had assigned himself not only as judge, but perhaps even executioner as well.

* * *

Brian strode out to the bar, his intentions clear. He needed to speak to Justin. It was time to tell the blond of his father's treachery. He was still torn on whether he would tell Justin of his father's captive state... and his own intentions for him. As much as Justin obviously loathed his father, Brian wasn't certain the boy would be on board with how Brian intended to handle the problem. In his world, the answer was very simple. Craig Taylor was corrupt. He would continue to destroy everything and everyone he touched. Brian knew Justin would never recover from the loss of his mother. He clenched his teeth in agitation as that unbidden reaction overwhelmed him again. Why the fuck did he care how the boy felt about his mother? Or anything else? He needed to fuck him... and he needed to do so now. Until he did, his objectivity was blown straight to hell. In his life... that was a danger he could ill afford.

It would be settled tonight. Justin had been avoiding him the past few nights, and he had allowed it as he had been learning the paces of his new job. He couldn't allow it to continue. He wanted him. Needed him with a voracious hunger. As his steps took him to the bar, Brian's mind became alive with all the thoughts of what he would do to him. He had made certain that Justin's mother remained safe. That wasn't an issue. Craig was incapacitated where he was powerless to inflict any further damage. Now was the time to move in on his delicious prey. When that was done, only then could he confront Craig and bring this to the only conclusion that could realistically be reached.

He stepped up to the bar, his eyes moving back and forth... all bodies in place, except for the one he most wanted to find. His eyes drilled into Michael as he watched him flirting outrageously with his husband. Brian rolled his eyes. Michael never ceased to amaze him with his lesbionic displays. "Where's Justin?" Brian snapped.

Michael frowned as he turned to face Brian. "Uhhhh, Brian... he isn't working tonight. Remember?"

"Oh right." Brian lowered his eyes for a moment, attempting to mask his surprise. Fuck. How this boy had messed with his mind. He never forgot details... especially ones as important as these. "I'll just go to his suite then."

Ben spoke up, the only one at the bar brave enough to do so. "Brian, he isn't in the casino."

Brian's eyes turned to stare blankly at Ben. "Where the fuck is he?"

The normally boisterous bar became uncommonly silent. Michael cleared his throat, before saying, "He had a date."

"Date?" Brian echoed, his eyes taking on a look that none of them cared to find themselves on the receiving end of. A cold smile twisted his lips, his eyes becoming feral as he demanded, "Who?"

Michael and Ben exchanged a wide-eyed glance, before Michael dutifully responded, "Ethan."

"Ethan Gold, my driver?" Brian felt rage swelling inside of him. It didn't matter that he had no hold on Justin... the boy had no right to go out with another man. Fuck. What was Justin thinking? And more to the point... what the fuck was Ethan thinking? There hadn't been any need for any words of warning to be spoken. Ethan knew that Brian considered Justin his personal property... at least, until this fire had been abated. What the fuck kind of game was he playing? Brian's lips curled under, as the ice transferred from his eyes to travel deeply through his veins. "Apparently Ethan has a death wish."

"Now Brian, it's just a date. Where's the harm?" Ben protested, knowing this had disaster written on it with capital letters.

Brian gave Ben a slightly incredulous look, unbelieving that his head of security and good friend couldn't have a solid grasp on how wrong this was on many levels. As he looked at him intently, Brian realized that Ben understood; as always, he was trying the diplomatic and peacemaking approach. That wouldn't work with him. Most definitely not in the case of one Justin Taylor. Brian's eyes narrowed as he watched Ted walking towards the bar... his intentions absolute – getting Justin back to the casino... _now_. "Theodore, I have something I need you to do..."

Ted audibly groaned, before saying hello to both Michael and Ben. Wearily he addressed his boss. "What is it, Brian?"

"I need you to track down Ethan Gold and have him return Justin to the casino – immediately," Brian spat out between clenched teeth.

"Why can't you do that yourself? Ethan would listen to you far quicker than he would me." Ted gave a pointed look down at his watch. "As it is, I have been off duty for an hour now."

"It's just a phone call, Theodore." Brian became thoughtful for a moment, trying to chose the right words. "I'm not feeling my most patient. I need to speak with Justin... and I need to do so now."

Michael released a dramatic sigh. "I'd just do it, Ted. You know he isn't going to leave you alone until you do."

Ted snorted. "That's true enough. Should I have Justin come to your office?"

Brian's eyes held a faraway look. "No. Have him sent to my suite." He pierced Ted with a cold gaze. "In addition, I want you to relay to Mr. Gold that his services are no longer required. Take a member of the security team with you. I doubt he'll cause any problems... but just do so to be certain."

Ben shook his head in disbelief. "I'll sit in on the meeting. Ethan is intimidated by me."

Michael laughed at that remark. "I've never understood that. Must be the authority thing."

Brian continued as if no one had spoken. "Give him his severance package... and inform him that he is no longer welcome at The Optimus. Remind him that breaking that will evoke consequences."

All three men looked at each other in amazement. None of them able to believe what they were hearing. Michael shook his head, before saying, "Brian, I don't get it. You're firing and banning Ethan over a case of jealousy? It's just a date. What's the big deal?"

"Michael, I'd advise you to mind your own fucking business. This goes beyond that... and I don't feel the need to explain my actions. Not now or ever." Brian looked at Ted, effectively dismissing everyone else from his view. "Let me know when Ethan is gone from the building... and when Justin is on his way to me."

Mouths agape watched as Brian proceeded toward the elevator, Michael sputtering in disbelief. "I-I just don't believe it. I never thought to see Brian act like this... and over someone he barely knows."

"I feel sorry for the kid," Ted muttered, stepping away from the bar and returning to his office to do Brian's bidding.

Ben shrugged. "I think there's more to it than a case of jealousy, Michael. I don't know everything... but something else is going on here."

"What do you mean?"

After a long thoughtful pause, Ben offered, "It's almost as if Brian is protecting Justin. For him to break that safety net Brian has placed around him here would be abhorrent to one such as Brian. And undoubtedly challenges his control. Brian doesn't respond well to loss of that."

"Protecting him from what?" Michael asked, quickly becoming more and more confused.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is... I hope Justin handles the lion with care. I don't think he is feeling particularly understanding..."

* * *

An hour later found Brian pacing in his suite of rooms, agitated beyond his own belief. How dare the little fucker do this? If he was spending his evening with anyone... it should have been with _him_– not the inadequate and all too forgettable Mr. Gold. That Justin didn't know all that he'd been doing for him behind the scenes, didn't really matter. In Brian's mind, Justin's loyalty should be to him completely. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the blond wanted him. Why had he done this now? They had been making steady progress. Brian hated the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was foreign... and it was definitely unwanted.

He had smiled in anticipation and acceptance when the call from Ted finally arrived. This would be a long and eventful night for the beautiful and rebellious blond. When it was finished, Justin Taylor would understand his position so much better.

He thought back to Michael's words. Jealous, he thought to himself with a twist to his lips. Brian Kinney didn't do jealousy. When he wanted something... he got it. That was the beginning and the end. What he wanted most now was Justin. He looked at the door that Justin would soon be walking through, his determination absolute. It would be a one way trip on this night. Tonight, he would finally have him. Nothing would stop him this time. Brian felt the rage swelling within him as he thought of all he'd done for the boy... still with no return. He had written off his father's debt. Not only had he promised to spare any retaliation from touching his mother... he had moved to protect her when his poor excuse of a father had threatened her life. Then, to learn how deeply twisted Craig Taylor in truth was... and still continued to be. Now, he held Craig's fate in the palm of his hands. A fate that he had already determined.

He was about to have blood on his hands. That the man didn't deserve to live meant very little to Brian. The fact that remained was that the adorable and utterly aggravating blond owed him. Brian intended to collect tonight. When the knock came to his door, Brian's eyes became feral knowing who waited on the other side. There would be a payday attached to all of his efforts. One that he knew Justin would enjoy paying. Once that was resolved, then they could work together to end Craig Taylor's own demented brand of tyranny.

Justin stood on the other side of the door, glaring at it with unprecedented fury. He didn't give Brian a chance to greet him as the door swung open. "I don't believe you, Brian. We need to get some things settled. If not, I am going home tonight!"

Brian clenched his teeth as rage and desire equally overwhelmed him. "Get your ass in here now, Taylor. You have pushed me beyond my limits, time and time again... but never as much as you have tonight."

Storming inside the elaborate suite of rooms, Justin's fury escalated as he turned to face the advancing predator. "I've pushed you? You've got a tremendous amount of nerve – Mr. Lord of all I survey! I was having a nice evening with Ethan. You had no right to disrupt that."

"You should know by now that I take whatever rights that pleases me." Brian moved back to the doors to secure them. They were both here for the night. Soon, Justin would both understand his position... but embrace it as well. "This little game ends tonight, Justin. Then, we can move on towards cleaning up the mess that you call your life. After that if you want to leave, I won't attempt to stop you. However, for tonight, my fiery little blond – tonight... you are all mine!"

TBC


	12. An Unquenchable Passion

**An Unquenchable Passion**

Justin gritted his teeth in an effort to exert some sort of calm over his raging temper. How dare he! It was as if Brian Almighty Kinney really believed he had good cause for his outburst of anger; not to mention being well within his rights in bringing his evening with Ethan to an end. What the fuck was his problem? As he whirled to face him, fiery daggers shooting out from his own eyes, he was appalled to find that he was on the receiving end of the same look. His eyes widened in disbelief as Brian began to stalk towards him, lust and anger burning in his eyes. In that moment, Justin realized he may have been mistaken in braving this unreasonable beast tonight. Brian actually believed himself to be justified in his actions. Well... he was about to straighten him out about that, and a great many other things.

"Stop right now..." Justin hissed, his eyes almost glowing in his anger. "You will not lay one finger on me, Mr. Casino Owner. I have much to say to you!"

Brian quirked a brow at Justin's bold proclamations... at once beginning to circle him like a hungry barracuda. "I have plenty to say to you too... you ungrateful twat. However, in regards to not laying a hand on you... well – let's just say I'm going to do much more than that."

Justin laughed, no humor at all to be found in his voice. "You don't fool me, Brian – I get everything I want – Kinney. Your ego is too massive to ever touch a man that didn't want you in return."

Brian halted his movements, his steps bringing him to face the audacious blond, his breathing beginning to accelerate as Justin's scent and total nearness totally assailed him. His voice was rough and husky when he answered him. "You are brave to challenge me, Justin. Brave yet foolish."

"Is that another of your veiled threats?" Justin demanded, not backing down for one instant.

"No, Justin. I don't feel the need to threaten you. We both know you want me... as we both know I can make any man want me should I desire to do so. Continue to push me and I won't let you have your little scene before I take you-" Brian snarled, his nostrils flaring as Justin's nearness continued to affect him. Fuck. He'd never been at such a loss of control as he constantly was with this man. It needed to stop tonight. His focus was for shit... and he couldn't have that in his world. It was dangerous... and it was unnecessary. They each wanted the same thing. One of them could freely admit it... the other needed the right push. Brian had already decided – this was one night he would not relent.

Justin reached out, shoving his hands forcibly against Brian's chest, ignoring the growl of disapproval that fell from Brian's lips. He just needed some distance. It was impossible to think when that man was up in his personal space. Running a hand through his hair, Justin refused to look at the angry casino owner. "Damn. You're just so cocky. You'd get a lot further in your plans if you'd show a bit more humanity... and not view everything as something you can simply take!"

"My way has always worked just fine," Brian snarled. "I'm only going to issue this warning one time, Justin. I allowed you to get away with this on the night we met... and here you employ it again. I won't tell you again – do NOT shove me away like some unwanted piece of trash. You might not like how I retaliate."

"More threats... perfect." Justin turned to face Brian, quick to observe Brian's anger had far from abated. He just didn't get it. What did he have to be so angry about? "You need to explain yourself... or I am out of here and this town – forever!"

Brian's lips curled under, his eyes hotly sweeping over the blond, forcing himself not to say too much... yet having no intention of letting him walk out of here. The boy didn't understand all that he'd done for him... that he continued to do – and to what benefit? He had gotten no closer to the blond than when he'd first arrived. Brian realized much of it was due to how he carried himself. He couldn't change that. This was his life... and who he was. Justin needed to accept that. Justin had no idea the true depth of his power... nor how he had used it to protect him. He really didn't understand why he was working so hard to keep this boy safe. It wasn't like him to get involved in anyone's life... but from the first moment, this boy had been special. It was time to get the matter of his frustration under control. Then he could fix the danger that afflicted the boy's life... and in the process, get his own life back.

"I don't explain myself to anyone, Justin. Our dispute is merely about you disregarding my wishes. You deliberately went out with Ethan to provoke me. In light of the fact that you knew your father was a threat to your safety... and all that I've done to neutralize him for both you and your mother – you still went out unprotected." Brian's nostrils flared as he stared down the suddenly silent blond. "You have no idea the lengths I've gone to just to protect someone that hasn't shown me the slightest bit of consideration. Well, that ends now."

"How can I know what you've done if you won't tell me!" Justin exploded. "It doesn't really matter. You could have waited until I returned with Ethan... you didn't need to demean him as you did!"

"That's the only language some people understand." Brian's tone was derisive, when he added, "We won't have to worry about him any longer."

Justin's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Brian laughed shortly. "It's amazing how quickly you jump to the worse possible conclusion. Simply put – his services are no longer required here."

"You are unbelievable! You actually fired Ethan because he made the bad choice of asking me out on a date." Justin's eyes narrowed sharply on the agitated brunet. "You know what, Brian? I don't think it was about safety at all. I think it was something else entirely. Of course, you'll never admit to it."

A blank, totally unreadable expression fell across Brian's face. "Do enlighten me, Justin. Tell me exactly what you think it was."

Justin smirked cunningly. "You're jealous." His voice dropped to a teasing, sultry purr... unaware of the line he was crossing and how the particular predator in question would respond to the provocation. "Tell me, Brian... were you eaten up with jealousy that I could have been out giving another man what you've been trying and failing to get from that first night we met? That had to really piss a man of your temperament off..."

"You never learn do you, Taylor? Just push and push until there's nothing left." Brian's eyes were stormy as they drilled into the blond beauty. A man he didn't intend on waiting one more moment to possess. His hands clenching at his sides, knowing his control to be virtually shattered; Brian determined to make the boy come to him. He didn't just want the blond beneath him... he wanted him aching and desperate. A desire to match his own. His expression now far from impassive, Brian whispered softly to him, "Come here, Justin. It's time for us to end this game." Brian watched as Justin shifted slightly on his feet, his blue eyes looking intensely at Brian, neither advancing nor retreating. "I said – come here. Don't make me come and take you."

Justin couldn't deny the throb in his blood and his cock at Brian's impassioned words, nor the sultry hungry look in his eyes. Did he want this to happen? Fuck yeah he did. He had wanted it from day one. But... it wouldn't solve anything between them. He tilted his head as he looked at Brian, his feet beginning to move forward almost of their own volition. Perhaps Brian was right. They needed to resolve this unbearable frustration that had been building between them. Only then could they move on... but move on to what? "This won't solve anything, Brian." Even as he spoke the words, Justin knew this was going to happen... right or wrong – he now accepted how much he wanted it to happen.

Brian's tongue stroked along his lower lip, his hand reaching out to stop Justin's progress when he was almost upon him. "Stop. I want to watch you. Strip for me, Justin... slowly." A slow, carnal smile appeared on Brian's lips as he watched Justin moving to comply. Finally, he thought to himself. In what had only been days had seemed like a slow, torturous and painful lifetime. His eyes moved languorously over Justin's unblemished skin as he began to strip, not even surprised that the blond was acquiescing. They had been slowly building to this moment since the night they met. It couldn't be denied any longer. The sight that began to be revealed before his wanting eyes was proving to be more than worth any wait... and anticipation.

As he dropped his clothing onto the floor next to him, Justin couldn't believe he was doing this... yet, he couldn't stop it from happening either. It was almost like he was fated to be with this man. He had never wanted anything more. It was just sex, right? Nothing more, nothing less. He could do this. Once he did, perhaps he could put his thoughts of this man in a more proper perspective. Little did he know that Brian was feeling the exact same way. Justin quirked a teasing brow, looking at Brian expectantly. "Are you going to do this fully clothed? Or are you going to join me?"

Clothing rapidly began to join Justin's on the floor, in this moment Brian found himself uncaring of the haphazard way he was carelessly tossing them aside. His voice was fashioned of the roughest gravel when he growled, "I'm going to join you alright." Brian stripped down until he was as bare as the blond beauty before him. He shook his head in wonder as his eyes trailed up and down his slender, yet perfectly proportioned form. He found himself practically salivating as his eyes focused on the hard and proud cock that had risen to attention. "You are so fucking beautiful." Brian cursed himself for the uncommon words falling from his lips... yet he knew nothing had been more true.

Justin stepped closer, his own eyes appreciating the show he was being given. "I could say the same for you. Take me to bed, Brian. I agree with you. We've put this off long enough."

No further words needed spoken. This might be the beginning of raw, animalistic passion... but it was what they both wanted and needed right now. Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue a driving force as he initiated a kiss that had them both responding in an equal fervor. As each mouth devoured the other, Brian clasped Justin's hand tightly in his own, pulling him slowly toward the bedroom. He took small steps, not wanting to lose the feel of him in his arms, nor the taste of him in his mouth.

Tonight he would finally satisfy this fever, not realizing this particular fever couldn't be quenched in a single possession. Brian pulled his lips free long enough to fervently vow, "I'm going to fuck you so hard. The feel of my cock will never be out of you."

Justin moaned, his lips swollen from the persistent force of Brian's kiss. Once they were at the bed, Justin watched as Brian ripped the sheets away, his legs trembling in his desire for this arrogant yet immensely sexual man. His voice was aching, his need ever present when he spoke, "Stop talking about it and just do it. Fuck me, Brian. Fuck me now."

Brian's eyes were feral as he pushed Justin face down upon the bed. For some reason he wanted to fuck him face to face, an intimacy he didn't want with most of his tricks... but Justin wasn't his normal trick. He couldn't even think of him in those terms. Justin was so much more... and that was the most alarming part of all. Deciding he needed to stay focused and not allow this hot little blond underneath his skin any further, Brian kept him facing down, his thoughts melting away at his first glimpse of the most perfectly arched back, leading into the most delicious looking ass he'd ever seen. He crawled until he had his legs on each side of Justin's, his breath coming out harshly as his tongue licked a path down that perfect back... all en route to the treasure he was determined to possess.

Justin clutched at the expensive silk sheets beneath him as he felt that hot tongue sliding sinuously down his back, having no doubt what Brian intended next. "Fuck. Just get on with it... please."

"Don't you worry. I intend to get on with it. This is just a meal I can't live without," Brian snarled, his fingers sinking into the delectable flesh that felt like no other. He licked along Justin's hole, not venturing inside quite yet, his breathing sharp and accelerated. "I'm going to eat your ass, Justin... and then, I will fuck you over and over again." Brian gave Justin no time to respond, unable to resist this particular treasure any longer. Skillfully, he pulled apart the flesh that hid his meal of choice, his tongue smoothly diving in to make his words a quickly felt reality. Brian growled in his throat as he devoured the sumptuous flesh, his fingers kneading the mounds as his mouth went to work.

Gasping his pleasure, Justin pleaded with him, uncertain how much of this torment he could endure. "P-please, Brian. I need you inside me."

Brian's eyes slid up Justin's back, his eyes drilling into the back of his head, pleased at the thrashing and sweat now pooling on the boy's back. He had him now. If he hadn't known that before – he more than realized it now. Not pausing from the meal he was making of Justin's ass, Brian reached under the pillow, opening and sliding on a condom without missing a beat. He grabbed the lube, slathering it on his sheathed cock, knowing he couldn't wait any longer either. "Hold on," Brian warned him, the throbbing of his cock telling him this would not be a slow, easy ride. Not this time.

Justin reached for the bedrails, his eyes rolling back in his head as Brian's determined entry commenced. "Fuck..." he moaned, the size and feel of him so much more than he'd expected... but it felt good – so damned good.

His head lowered to rest against Justin's back as he slammed his length deep inside, moving to the hilt in just a few quick, measured strokes. Brian found himself panting out slow, uneven breaths as the feel of Justin's ass gripping his cock utterly took him to another place. Nothing had ever felt so right... so good. As he reached underneath to grab Justin's leaking cock, Brian made a realization amidst his lust-driven fever for completion – tonight wasn't going to be enough. Working Justin's cock in conjunction with his own ramming thrusts, Brian realized nothing would ever be the same in his world. When they both reached their much needed release together, Brian knew his lust was far from satisfied.

This blond had upset his entire balance... and his world. He wasn't certain that could ever be righted again.

TBC


	13. A Haunting Reality

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the length in between updates. A mixture of R/L and wanting to complete 'Captivated' first. I hope to get back on track now. This is a longer update... so I hope that helps. We pick up not long after we left off... so SMUT warning remains present, along with some realities sinking in for both men. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**A Haunting Reality**

Brian's eyes reflected the dark hunger he still felt for Justin as he watched him sleeping - blissfully unaware of the fierce predator that still sought to own _and_devour him. He was far from finished with this tempting package. That alone was an astounding fact to him. He had fucked him twice now. Brian knew himself to be far from finished. In fact, he was fighting his own need for sleep; finding another need much more present. He needed Justin again. Each time had been rushed and frenzied. Perhaps that was the problem. He would force more control upon himself in their next round. It was in his experience that familiarity always bred contempt. Constant sessions with this audacious blond couldn't be any different. What really disturbed him was his instinctive feeling that Justin wouldn't be so easily filed away.

It really shouldn't come as any surprise. Justin had broken every self-inflicted rule he'd ever possessed from day one. Brian didn't see that changing anytime soon. If Justin thought they could slake this lust that had been burning equally between them in one isolated night; leave here and never return – he was in for a surprise of monstrous proportions. Granted, Brian never did repeats... nor relationships, yet that didn't matter in the case of this all too beguiling blond. His taste for him had merely whetted his appetite. Brian may have never had any previous experience with such a set of circumstances... but he recognized it for what it was. He was far from done with Justin Taylor. The sooner the boy realized it, the better for all of them.

Inch by inch, Brian peeled the sheet away that covered the blond beauty, the alabaster skin a harsh contrast to his darker tone – yet, a body that he craved above all others. He felt his breathing quickening as the sheet slowly moved down, each glimpse of flesh an irresistible temptation that he had no intention of denying himself. As the sheet pulled across Justin's hips, he looked up with a half-smile as Justin squirmed a bit, unintentionally contributing to his progress. When he had the sheet halfway down Justin's legs, his eyes ravenously honed in on the thick cock that lay against his leg; one that Brian intended to soon have pulsing, whether Justin presently was still in the throes of sleep or not. Licking his lips in anticipation, Brian knew exactly how he would awaken this beauty.

Brian slid down the bed, his body laying to Justin's side, his mouth ready to engage the enticing organ in action. Justin was about to awake to pure bliss... the lucky recipient of a Brian Kinney blowjob. Brian didn't suck cock often. He was the one served in that manner. With Justin it was different. He wanted to explore every erotic fantasy he had ever had. Brian vowed that he would before Justin left Las Vegas. He groaned as his nose brushed past the light curls that surrounded the cock that was far more generous than one would expect when seeing his compact frame, uncertain if his own burgeoning lust would allow him to savor this delicacy that he so deeply craved.

Not pausing to think about it, Brian licked a long stripe down Justin's dick, his lips curving in anticipation of the pleasure that awaited him as he felt Justin beginning to squirm beneath him... his cock transferring into the awakening process, long before the rest of his body caught up. _Oh yes_, Brian thought. _Wake up, my tempting little blond_. _I have so much more I want to do to you tonight_. Brian had no intention in easing Justin into wakefulness. Why should he? His body had been haunted by its desire for this man since the moment they had met. It didn't matter that he'd finally had him earlier tonight. This particular fever was far from satisfied. He wanted more... and he needed it to start now.

A low hum fell from Brian's throat as his mouth wasted no time, but fully engulfed the large organ that quickly began to reveal how much it desired his attention. Brian's hand reached out for the bottle of lube that he'd left within reach, popping the cap open and squeezing some onto his fingers as his mouth begin to skillfully worship Justin's cock. Fuck. He tasted so good. Everywhere his mouth had tasted this boy had been pure ambrosia to his insatiable palate. A man's skin had never felt and tasted like Justin's. Brian hadn't ever thought such a unique flavor existed. In his world, men all blended into one entity. Justin Taylor could n_ever _be grouped as simply as one of the others. That was a problem. One that Brian hoped an entire night of frenzied fucking would resolve.

Brian refused to analyze it now. All that mattered to him was that he wanted Justin... and he was a man accustomed to having exactly what he wanted – when he wanted it. He didn't give a damn that it didn't coincide with his self-imposed rules that had worked for years. He was realistic enough to accept that exceptions could arise in any situation. Justin Taylor was his most profound exception ever. As his mouth moved voraciously on the now pulsing organ, Brian moaned as Justin's scent assailed him; his eyes lifting upward in feral intensity as he felt Justin's fingers begin sifting through his hair, the first sign that his blond wasn't still sleeping.

Justin's lips curved into a contented smile, the warmth and the silky feeling of the mouth moving on him, taking him to a place of near euphoric bliss. He realized he must be dreaming. Nothing could possibly feel this good in reality. Pants began to tumble from his mouth as the pulling on his cock increased in both speed and fervor, his subconscious mind telling him this was no dream. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, his hands clenching and unclenching in the brunet hair, unable to still the cessations of his body thrusting upwards to meet the timed and entirely too skilled suckling motion. "B-Brian..." Justin gasped. "Ahhhhh, fuck. F-feels so good."

Brian's eyes glowed fiery red embers, as he looked into Justin's glazed expression. He was so fucking beautiful. That was one simple fact that Brian knew would never elude him. His now lubed fingers began to slide inside the perfect ass he now ached to ravage again. He pulled off of Justin's cock long enough to whisper in what was nothing short of a fervent vow, "I'm just getting warmed up on you." Brian stabbed his fingers into Justin's ass, much in the same manner his cock intended to soon follow. "So unbelievably tight... I am going to pound into your tight little ass." Brian's gaze was almost savage as it locked on Justin's near dreamlike expression. His voice was a low growl when he purred, "For now I just want you to cum-"

A moan was Justin's only answer when Brian's mouth fully engulfed him once more; the tightening of his muscles and the leaking of his cock telling him in no uncertain terms – he would soon be complying with Brian's demands. Fuck. The man was so aggravating... and yet he had never wanted a man more. Could he really walk away from him... and _this_in the morning? Brian had promised his mother's safety. As ruthless as Brian Kinney may be, Justin knew he would neither come after him or his mother for reparation. His father – well, that was another story. His fingers began to clench into the sheets as he let go of all conscious thought and only felt the reality of Brian's mouth working his turgid organ. "Y-yes," Justin gasped, sweat sliding breaking out all over his body as he drove towards that bliss... one that had never been experienced in the intensity as it had with this man. "So fucking good..." Justin moaned, his hips twitching as his release overtook him, his body still trembling as Brian's mouth slid from him with an almost deafening pop.

Removing his fingers from Justin's ass, Brian's eyes crawled up the expanse of Justin's perfect body, his own body sliding upward to cover his beautiful blond lover. His voice was guttural when he announced, "Don't even think of relaxing, Mr. Taylor. I'm far from finished with you." He reached over to the bedside table, grasping a condom from the well-placed bowl. "Put it on me," Brian demanded, pausing only to crash their lips together, his tongue immediately thrusting inside, tangling with Justin's more than receptive one. Engaging in a mind-altering tongue fuck for several minutes, Brian pulled back to rasp, "Go on. Slip it on my dick."

Justin's smile was sultry as he tore open the packet with his teeth, his tongue stroking along his lips as he skillfully rolled the condom onto Brian's engorged dick. "Does that meet with your satisfaction... Sir?"

Brian growled, his hands reaching to hoist Justin's legs over his shoulders. "Teasing little fucker. Someday you'll learn there is a price for that..."

"Promises, promises..." Justin began to sing-song, his teasing manner immediately ceasing when he felt Brian's insistent cock instantly sliding into his already prepared opening. "Fuck... you feel so good inside me."

His eyes wild in savage delight, Brian thrust deeper, his hands sliding up to tangle in Justin's hair, angling his face to stare intently into his own. "You'll never forget this... o_r _me. No man will ever make you feel like I do."

Justin swallowed, amidst the thrusting motion of his lover. He knew no truer words had ever been spoken. The two of them led very different lives... but there was no way he would ever forget Brian. Not ever. He didn't want to think about that now... all he wanted was to feel that numbing bliss that only this man had ever been to evoke so fully within him. "Let's not talk about it... just fuck me, Brian."

"That is something I am more than _up _for-" Brian drawled, his measured strokes escalating into frenzied thrusts that surprisingly were equally matched by his lover. Few men were able to respond in complete sync with his more primitive possessions... and this one was rising to the top of the list of those. Brian slanted his lips over Justin's, his tongue engaging him in battle, as his cock pounded his ass into the mattress. When Justin's telltale moans signaled that he was on the edge again, Brian pulled his lips free long enough to hiss, "Don't touch your dick. I want you to cum from moving it against me. Do it – _now_..."

Justin moaned and gritted his teeth in fury in the knowledge that Brian could inspire that release from his voice alone. As soon as Brian issued his commands, Justin's cock began to throb and leak like an untried youth. Fuck. This man was so exasperating... and undoubtedly the hottest man he would ever know. A deep needful groan escaped his throat as he felt Brian tapping at his sensitive prostate – over and over – not missing his opportunity on each and every pass. "B-Brian..."

A husky chuckle emitted. "That's my boy. Give into it... just let it all go." Brian's head arched back, beads of sweat sliding down his chest and back as he continued to ram his dick into Justin. Brian couldn't hold back the almost savage growl from his throat as he felt Justin's release coating his stomach, his own quick to follow. He had cum so hard and fast, it amazed him that it hadn't been more than the condom could effectively handle. Grudgingly, he realized he needed to roll off of Justin, even if only for the reason to give the boy some room to breathe. As he tied and disposed of the condom, Brian kissed him on the lips, his tongue languorously exploring, before he surprised himself by saying, "That was amazing. In fact, it ranks up there as one of my best fucks ever."

His nose scrunching up, Justin pretended to be insulted... although, he knew in the case of the sexual exploits of Brian Kinney, that had actually been the highest form of compliments. "Thanks, Brian. It's good to know I am not as mediocre as the rest..."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Mediocre... you? I know you realize that is far from the truth. I've never gone to such lengths to acquire a piece of ass. I doubt I ever will again." His expression was almost somber when he told him, "You could never be grouped among those men. Ever."

"I was teasing... but thank you. The same goes for you. If I take anything away from this little adventure... it will definitely be this part of our association..."

"Speaking of that... our association is far from ended." Interpreting Justin's look of reproach at bringing it up during such a moment, Brian quickly amended, "I don't mean the debt in regards to you. I am not holding you liable for any of that. In fact, on paper I have written it off as paid... but my dealings with your father are not quite final – and I've decided his fate resides within your hands." Brian had intended to wait until morning to approach this subject... but he knew it was wrong to keep Justin in the dark about his vindictive father. What astounded him the most was how much he cared about Justin's reaction to this news... and that he cared about his feelings. This boy was doing something very strange to him... and right now he wasn't certain that was a good thing.

Justin sat up on the side of the bed, gingerly sliding into his pants, having the feeling this discussion was going to get serious quickly... and not wanting to maintain his nakedness in the process. "What do you mean – up to me? I told you I don't give a damn what you do to the asshole. Just leave me out of it!"

Brian slid into his own pants, standing up and leaving them characteristically unsnapped. He walked back and forth, motioning Justin to have a seat. "Sit down and listen to me, Justin. When I am finished and if you still don't care how your father is handled, then I will be more than happy to dispense of him in my own way..."

Swallowing with great difficulty, Justin said, "That sounds very ominous – even from you. I don't know what I've led you to believe... but no matter what he's done, I certainly don't desire his death. If that's your plan, then you need to end it – now!"

"Even if I have confirmed information that your father commissioned a murder hit on your own mother?" Brian asked him, his eyes blazing angrily, his intentions very clear – making Justin turn the handling of his repellant father over to him.

Justin jumped up to his feet. "What? Are you telling me something happened to my mom?" Justin's lips quivered as tears slid from his eyes. "He hates me... but he would never go that far."

Brian wanted to reach out to Justin, but knew that was the last thing the boy wanted right now. "No. Your mother is safe and being guarded. When I discovered your father's plans, I made other arrangements. The assassin is working for me now. Your mother will NOT be harmed."

A deep sigh of relief followed. "Well, that's good to know... but if he found one hit man, what's to say he won't hire another?"

Brian's eyes became even more cold in that moment. "That's very simple. Your father is incapable of approaching anyone right now."

"What have you done, Brian?" Justin demanded, knowing despite what his father had done, he still wasn't certain he could sanction what Brian had in mind for him – whether deserved or not.

"He is currently my guest at an isolated cabin, watched every moment of the day."

Justin's lips set into a grim line. "Guest? You mean prisoner... don't you?"

"It was the only way to assure the safety of your mother and yourself. I had to act quickly, before... as you said, he reached out to contact another assassin. Now, the ball is in your court, Justin." Brian's eyes pursued Justin analytically. "I could kill him without one moment of hesitation. But... I have decided I will let you make that decision. I have one other crime of your father's for you to consider..."

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Justin mumbled, in this instant wondering if Brian was the monster he had originally perceived... or protector. It was a question he didn't want to ponder right now... but one that he couldn't help but wondering about. Why would Brian go to such lengths to protect him? This just wasn't following along with the reputation of this man that was allegedly callous and totally uncaring.

Brian sat next to Justin on the bed, his hand falling to rest of Justin's knee. "I told you I was doing an extensive investigation on your father. That is the only thing that has saved your mother's life. If not for that, the hit would have gone through unhindered." He grimaced at Justin's flinch, yet determined to give Justin full disclosure. "I'm not telling you this to hurt you, Justin. I've been trying to help you... in my own bizarre fashion. This isn't the first time your father has perpetrated violence against your family. He also was behind the bashing that could have taken your life."

Sobs began to overtake Justin, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "Are you sure about this? He tried to kill my mom... and he was working with Chris too?"

"Yes, it's all confirmed, Justin. Now, you have a decision to make. I can keep your father hidden indefinitely... but I think you need some closure – one way or another. As does your mother." He grasped Justin's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze, unaware of the compassion displayed in his eyes. "I can have him killed tonight... or I can take you to see him in the morning. It's your choice. I caution you to choose wisely. Letting him go could have disastrous effects for both you and your mother."

"I can't answer you now, Brian. I – I need to think about all of this." Justin wiped away the tears from his eyes, trying to mask the devastation his father continued to heap upon him. "I'd like to go back to my room for the night. I have a lot to think about." He looked at Brian intently, in this moment finding it impossible to grasp all that Brian had done... nor why he was going to such lengths. "Don't do anything tonight. I need to see him – face to face."

Brian nodded, his hand moving to rub soothingly along Justin's leg. As much as he didn't want Justin to leave him tonight, he understood it. The young blond had much to think about... even more so when he met with his father once again. "Try to get some rest, Justin. Call me when you are ready in the morning. I will take you whenever you wish to go."

"Thank you." Justin stood to his feet, walking almost in a trancelike state to the door. He turned to look back, finding Brian watching him intently. "I don't know why you're doing this... but thank you, Brian."

Watching as Justin left, Brian wondered the same thing. Why was he doing all of this for Justin? Granted, it had all began when he was trying to get Justin into bed... but these lengths could not be written off so simply. Since when did he care so much to protect a woman he had never met? He had done so purely because he knew how much her death would devastate Justin. Brian knew as each day had passed, this petite blond was altering his world, more and more. At this point, he didn't think he could stop it.

Removing his pants, Brian slid back in bed, his thoughts very clear. He hoped Justin made the right decision... and didn't allow Craig to cloud his mind with insincere emotions. He wanted to adhere to Justin's choice... but if Justin elected to let his father go free, Brian really wasn't certain he would do that. Regardless if Justin hated him in the aftermath or not... he would not allow Craig Taylor to hurt Justin. In his mind, killing him was the only way to prevent that. As he continued to reflect on Craig and the possible threat of him being free again... Brian realized he was fucked in ways he had never been before. He was falling hard for Justin Taylor... and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it.

TBC


	14. Confrontation and Realizations

**Confrontation and Realizations**

"Good morning, Kip..." Brian drawled, his voice cold, much due to his primary purpose of this day. "How is my special guest doing?"

Kip shuddered at the question. Guest? How he hoped never to be such a guest of this man. "He's well enough, Sir. Spouting out dire consequences for those that have abused him so."

"Abused?" Brian replied softly, rage simmering in him that Craig Taylor would use such terminology after what he had perpetrated against his own son.

"Yes well... simply his take on his current situation, Sir." Kip didn't know what else to say. He would be glad when the Taylor issue was resolved. No matter how harsh and cold his boss was, this man they held prisoner was the most repellent of all. He had never found himself to be a caring man, more of a survivor that did what he needed to do at any point in time... but what this man had done to his son, in his opinion placed him beyond redemption. Something he felt his ruthless boss more than agreed with.

Brian frowned thoughtfully. "My instructions were very clear, Kip. I want no marks on him. His son will decide his final outcome."

"No one has touched him... at least, not physically." Kip knew complete honesty was the only way to proceed with Brian Kinney. He would see through any form of subterfuge.

An icy laugh followed. "I like that. After all the atrocities Craig Taylor has inflicted on his own child, I have no problem with dispensing a large portion of mental anguish." Brian glanced at his watch, knowing Justin would be meeting him soon. "Feel free to fuck with his tiny mind a bit more. Ask him for requests for his last meal tonight. Should Justin decide to take that path... that will be exactly what it will be."

Kip's eyes widened, his hand closing the phone on hearing the disconnected call buzzing in his ear, his boss' words ringing in his head. He was shocked, yet not for the reason one might think. When Craig Taylor's stay here had begun, the outcome had been a foregone conclusion to him. Now it seemed that might not be the case. Kip found it ironic that his over controlling boss was passing that control to another. That it was to the young man that had been the victim of his own father made it even more poetic. He couldn't deny being more than slightly curious as to how this would all play out. Without a doubt he knew that was very close to being answered.

* * *

Brian barely looked up from his desk when the tentative knock sounded at his door. He didn't have a doubt of who was on the other side. His staff was always efficient... and his security monitors answered anything else that was left to doubt. Not getting up, he called out with a softer edge to his voice than he normally spoke for admittance. "It's unlocked, Justin. Come in."

On the other side, Justin rolled his eyes, having no real surprise that his arrival had been forewarned. He opened the door, moving forward in a slow, tense motion... far opposite from the standard gait he normally possessed. "I guess no one ever happens upon you by surprise."

"Not likely," Brian replied in derision. "Have a seat. I just need to write these last few lines to Ted, then you have my complete attention."

Justin took a seat, his nerves frayed in ways he couldn't possibly understand. He wasn't apprehensive in Brian's presence... although, he knew most men would be. He was getting to the point of feeling as if he understood him better... and yet, that didn't make his moments with him any easier. When he had arrived here, he had abhorred all that this man stood for... now, he wasn't so sure his assumptions had been correct. The ruthless casino owner's handling of his own dilemma here placed him in a constant state of confusion. This man that he had perceived to be a user and a taker really hadn't been that with him. Granted, at first he had made him feel almost desperate... as if his only option had been to stay here and be available to his whims. Looking back on that, Justin wasn't so sure he hadn't goaded him into that behavior. All in all, Justin decided that Brian Kinney was a very complex man. For now, Justin knew he needed to lay the mystery of Brian Kinney aside and think of the forthcoming meeting with his father – one he'd never imagined to have.

Brian looked up from his computer, his eyes piercing Justin with one intensive glance. "I can hear the wheels grinding in your little blond head. You don't have to do this, Justin. I can resolve this for you. It won't be on your head... but on mine. I'm accustomed to making difficult decisions." Brian's eyes drilled into anxious blue ones. "Let me make this one for you."

Shaking his head, Justin answered, "No. I have to face him, Brian. I don't expect you to understand... but I can't just write him off; especially not in the way you are suggesting."

"Death is a fact of live, Justin. In your father's case it's well deserved." Brian's nostrils flared as he thought of what the repugnant Craig Taylor had inflicted on his son. "He doesn't deserve one ounce of sympathy from you. Realistically speaking – this is the best solution to make both you and your mother safe again."

"You may be right... but I have to see him first. I – I have to make him look me in the eye and tell me what he's done. I would never agree to your methods as protection for myself... but if it turns out it is the only way to protect my mother, then I will have to do what needs to be done." Justin shuddered in what was instant remorse at his words... yet knowing he would do anything to keep his mother safe from the madman that she had married. "I just wish there were some other options..."

Brian looked at him analytically for a moment. "There are always options, Justin. And... some we can discuss on the way. That is, if you are ready to do this now-"

"I'm ready." Justin watched as Brian stood to his feet, knowing his words might not sound as confident as he would have liked. This was something he had to do for a number of reasons. Now, he only wanted it finished.

Grimly, Brian nodded, "Very well. I promise he won't have the chance to harm you, Justin. I'll be with you the entire time."

Justin was so lost in his own private hell that he didn't see the concern in Brian's eyes; nor could he know of the torment afflicting the man that was reputed to be uncaring... in the case of one Justin Taylor, the opposite being the truth.

* * *

"I demand to be let out of here!" Craig snarled as his half-eaten lunch tray was taken away.

Kip stared at him benignly. "I get the impression that you aren't enjoying my employer's hospitality."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Hospitality? It's Kinney isn't it?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon." Kip stood to his feet, nodding at the guard that remained inside the cabin with Craig. His hand poised on the door, he looked back with a cold smile. "I do believe I hear a car pulling up the drive now. You see, Mr. Taylor... patience is surely rewarded."

"Patience?" Craig's expression was flushed, his eyes wild. "You have all made a grave mistake. Kinney is not above the law. When I get out of here... and believe me when I say I will, you will all pay."

A snort followed. "I doubt anyone is looking very hard for you."

"You know nothing!" Craig hissed. "My wife comes from an influential family. She will be looking... and she will find me!"

A mocking laugh followed. "The same wife that you had contracted to kill?"

Craig stood to his feet as Kip immediately made his exit. His eyes were wide with fear as he watched the man that he had hoped to never cross paths with again crossing lithely towards him. "Mr. Kinney... I don't know where you have acquired such information... but I assure you, it isn't true."

"The lies never end with you... do they, dear Father-" Justin's voice was nothing less than a sneer, his gaze contemptuous of his cowering father.

"Justin... thank God. Surely you can make him see reason. You know me. I would never hurt your mother." Craig forced the abhorrent words from his mouth... hating more than anything that he had to ask his disgusting child for anything. His predicament told him one thing, if nothing else – Justin had somehow gotten under the savage casino owner's skin. If that was his only hope for survival... he could play this game until he was safe. Once that was finished... he would rid himself of his pathetic child – once and for all.

"Still more lies!" Justin barked. "You've been hurting my mother for years! Your mental abuse led to her alcoholism. How she managed to overcome that while living under your roof amazes me. I guess she's a lot stronger than you ever thought!"

"Weak minded fools – both of you!" Craig snarled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides... momentarily forgetting about the menacing protector of his son; his attention firmly upon the son that he despised with his entire being.

Justin's lip curled up in disgust. "Weak-minded? You'd better place that all encompassing perception on yourself, Dad." Feeling Brian's presence behind him, knowing no matter how far this went Brian would make certain he was safe, Justin stepped closer. "I get why you decided to conspire with Chris Hobbs... but why Mom? She never did anything but give you the world. Or are you just so fucked up that you need to destroy everything that's connected to me?"

"You flatter yourself. Regarding your bashing, it was only designed to maim you... my last attempt to save your disgusting ass..."

Brian could remain silent no longer. "Enlighten me, please. The bashing was designed to save him? What kind of fucked up bullshit is that?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You two are cut from the same cloth." Craig let his fear for Brian slip aside, knowing nothing could save him now. Justin knew everything, and undoubtedly wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Then there was Brian Kinney. From the moment he'd arrived here to confront him, Craig had seen his own death in Kinney's eyes. There would be no reasoning with him now. "I was at the end of my rope. Justin's disgusting lifestyle was becoming public knowledge. I was becoming socially ruined. I figured his weak faggot ass would back down following such a savage beating." Craig's eyes were filled with hatred.

"You disgust me!" Brian breathing came in and out erratically... a rage boiling in him unlike anything he'd ever experienced. "Do you have any idea how much honor your son has? Any father would be proud to have such a son. Yet you viciously conspire to destroy him... and his mother."

"I didn't have a choice! Jennifer was going to divorce me! I had to stop her."

Justin couldn't hold himself in check a moment longer. Without thinking of any repercussions of his actions, his fist shot out and connected with his father's chin. His eyes looking down in dismay at what he'd just done when his father gasped in a combination of shock and pain. Ignoring Brian's snicker of approval, Justin told his father, "Look what you've driven me to do. Violence! Acts that I find totally repugnant."

Brian moved up behind Justin, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Justin, you are nothing like him. This is mere human nature. He is an animal... and sometimes animals need to be destroyed."

"No..." Craig replied, his head tossing back and forth. "We can come to some sort of arrangement. My death isn't the answer."

"Is that so?" Justin asked, stroking his lip thoughtfully. "You seemed to think death was the answer with my mother when she got out of control."

Brian emitted a cold, unfeeling laugh. "It does seem as if you are in quite the predicament, Craig. I'm not sure even groveling for forgiveness would be enough now."

Craig's face contorted into a sneer, as much as he knew it to be unwise to provoke Brian Kinney... another part of him seeing that the former 'ice man' was thawing a bit – even if that warmth was only extending to his son. That could be to his advantage. "You've went to a great deal of trouble to uncover my past. I have to wonder why."

Justin's eyes pulled to Brian, finding himself wondering as well. "I don't think that matters now. All that does is the fact that the threat to my mother remains if you walk free."

"Think what you're saying, Justin! You are not a monster. I don't think you could live with yourself if you allowed this to happen... nor would your mother forgive you." Craig smirked knowingly, his trump card now played.

Brian snorted. "That's the best you can come up with, Taylor? Justin wouldn't do a damned thing. I would handle it."

"Why are you doing this!?" Craig shrieked, his eyes desperate on Brian. "A twenty-five thousand dollar debt is nothing to a man in your circles."

"Money? You think I investigated and took you over that paltry amount of money? Granted, I could have... it's not about the amount but about the maligning of my business reputation. However, I cleared that debt long ago." Brian contemptuously stared at Justin's father, unable to fathom how his own life had changed in such a short span of time all because of this little blond. "No, Taylor. I did this for Justin's well being." He glanced at Justin briefly, unable to disguise the more tender emotions he felt for him in his normally austere gaze. "I care about him."

Justin swallowed tremulously, a soft smile touching upon his lips. His attention was fully on Brian, his father forgotten for the moment. "Care about me?"

Craig looked back and forth – from one to the other – unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. This cold-hearted monster, the man he feared above all others actually had a heart. As sick as he found it to be, he also realized this could be what might save his life. He'd be a fool not to want this exploited. He looked on in continued disbelief as the two of them effectively ignored him... their eyes fiercely upon the other.

Brian rolled his lips under, uncertain of what he wanted to say. He knew one thing for certain – he didn't want for it to be in front of the repellent... and far too interested Craig Taylor. Nodding, but not elaborating, Brian told him, "I'd prefer to have this discussion when we're alone."

"I'd like that." Justin's voice was sultry... immediately transmitting to the other man's cock. Not giving his father a passing glance or thought, Justin placed his hand behind Brian's neck, pulling him closer until their lips connected. Tongues began to tangle, mouths quickly devouring the other... each man fervently invested in the kiss, along with the desire to further their passionate explorations. "Take me back to the casino," Justin whispered, nearly laughing at his father's gasp of outrage.

A growl immediately escaped Brian's throat. "Nothing I'd like more... however, we have a matter to resolve here. Let's get that done... then, I will take you home with me. And... I said my home – not the casino."

"Your home..." Justin mused. "I can hardly wait." He gave his father a dismissive glance. "I'm done with him. There is no remorse in him... no reason for redemption. I won't interfere no matter what you decide to do."

"Justin, are you quite sure?" Brian asked, uncertain if his sensitive little blond knew exactly what he was saying.

"Don't be ridiculous, Justin. You can't do this to me! This man is a savage." Craig didn't care how petrified or desperate he sounded. This was the worse possible turn of events for him. Justin was the only thing that could save him.

Justin's eyes flared in pained and hostile anger. "He's a savage? You conspired with Chris Hobbs... an attack that nearly cost me my life. That's not even the worse of it. You then hired a man to kill my mother – your wife. All over fucking money! I'm done with you." Justin's gaze softened as he glanced towards Brian, a smile crossing his lips as he read the confusion and admiration on his face. "You laid out several options in the car. I trust you to chose the right one. He's wronged you too. I want you to share in the decision."

"You give me far too much credit, Justin. I could rip him apart myself for what he's done to you!" Brian's nostrils flared, his protective instincts rising immediately to the surface.

His hand reached out to lightly cradle Brian's cheek in his palm. "You are not the uncaring man you like to represent to the rest of the world. I understand that it's your way... and how you think you need to live, but I've been onto that from the beginning; even more so now. You will do the right thing, Brian. I know you will. I'm going to wait outside while you finish with him. It doesn't have to be resolved today. I've decided I'm not going anywhere for awhile." Justin gave Brian a smoky look, one that he believed would urge him to move things along.

"It will be resolved today." Brian's gaze was primitive as he looked at the young man that had somehow crept over and far beyond his walls. His need for revenge in Justin's name was boiling fiercely within him... but there was so much more at stake. Brian knew without any doubt this could be the decision of his lifetime. Justin trusted him to do the right thing. He had to live up to his expectations.

Brian knew he was falling in love – if he hadn't already fallen. He couldn't lose him over a bad decision. Brian swore to himself that Craig Taylor wouldn't cost either of them any more than he'd already stolen from them. Despite the fact that these feelings were of a foreign nature to him, Brian knew he had to find a way to make them work. Justin Taylor was quickly becoming a part of both him and his life. He had no intention of that being severed... no matter what he had to do.

TBC


	15. A Judgment Delivered

**A/N:** Sadly, no Justin in this installment. This is all about the showdown between Brian and Craig. The next chapter should more than make up for that lacking - if you know what I mean! *Grins* I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are always greatly appreciated!

* * *

**A Judgment Delivered**

Craig swallowed tremulously as his most feared nemesis stared at him through a narrow-eyed gaze, most reminiscent of an attacking barracuda. He was fucked and he knew it. His worthless son had been of no help. Once more Justin had proven how unworthy he was to be called his son. Weak, and lacking in any family loyalty... that was except to his undeserving mother. Right now he wished he'd never met that woman. Despite the money attached to her name, all she'd done was bring shame on him. If not for her this faggot of a son wouldn't be his. No, not his. He had disowned the freak long ago. Now, he had to disguise his true feelings for Justin and his disgusting lifestyle with Brian Kinney from this menacing predator. Kinney may know how he felt about their relationship... but flaunting his revulsion of it and them would be the final nail in his coffin.

"Nervous, Craig?" Brian's voice was nothing short of cruel... a snarl curling his lips.

Tilting his head up at an angle that displayed far more bravado than he could possibly possess, Craig returned in an even tone, "I know you'll do the right thing. Killing me will cost you dearly."

Brian stepped closer, his nostrils flaring as this man's audacity caused the rage to grow within him. It had stopped being about his theft long ago. Now it was all about Justin. He could kill this man with his bare hands. As he viewed the confident stance that didn't quite meet the odious man's eyes, Brian wasn't certain he wouldn't do precisely that. His lips twisting savagely, Brian bit out, "You wouldn't be threatening me... would you, Craig?"

"Of course not. I'm not a fool." Craig's eyes widened under Brian's unflinching stare.

"That's debatable."

"I know you wish to see me dead... however, there's something else you want more." Craig knew if he were mistaken, his brazen manner was now signing his own death certificate.

Brian's eyes fixed on a point at the far side of the room, his body becoming motionless as he waited for Craig to finish his little speech. He was well skilled in the art of remaining detached from everything and everyone. Succeeding in that here had never been more important. Craig could not be allowed to believe he held any position of power. Craig needed to fear him, or he would be left with only one alternative. As much as he would love to be the man to dispense the harshest form of justice on Craig Taylor, Brian knew that could cost him Justin in the long run. Despite it being something he neither understood nor held any previous experience of, Brian accepted how important Justin was to him. This reptilian man would not be allowed to come between them. Brian kept his tone cold and flat, knowing his gaze reflected the same. "What exactly do you believe I want more."

"My son..." Craig uttered in disgust. Despite how much he hated his offspring... Justin was the tool that would save him here today. He couldn't forget that fact... nor could he fail to use the knowledge to its utmost advantage. "Killing me might rid you of one problem... but down the road will open up many more."

"I believe you just heard Justin tell me to do whatever I wanted with you. That changes things completely." Brian realized they both knew what Justin had been saying, yet playing mind games with this repellent man pleased him immensely."

Craig's cheeks colored a bright red. "No. You misunderstood him then. H-he said he trusted you to do the right thing. If you kill me, Justin won't be able to live with the guilt... nor will he be able to look his mother in the eye again." His lips twisted into a sneer. "He's pathetically weak. He'll never be man enough to do what needs to be done. That's what you've saddled yourself with in this unholy alliance."

In what was less than a moment, Brian's arm shot out, his hand reaching out to close around Craig's neck. His breath coming in and out erratically, his rage taking him to another place, Brian savagely slammed Craig into the wall, his hand tightening around the man's straining neck... his own eyes bulging in primal fury. Brian spat in Craig's face, laughing coldly as his victim recoiled in both fear and revulsion. His hand loosened only slightly around Craig's neck, before taunting, "What's the matter, Craig? Afraid you'll catch something from my saliva?"

Craig began to gasp, despite Brian loosening his grip around his throat, breathing still difficult to manage. "N-no. I c-can't breathe..."

"Perhaps that's the idea," Brian snarled. Brian tightened his grasp again, squeezing until he watched Craig's eyes beginning to dangerously bulge, before he threw him violently onto the floor. His nostrils flared as he stared down at the recoiling man, his leg striking out to kick the winded man in one more vicious attack. He forced himself to back away, reminding himself all the reasons why he couldn't take the easy way out. _Justin, Justin, Justin._ He continuously repeated his name to himself. It took several minutes for him to feel back in control. He wanted nothing more than to rip him apart – piece by piece. Justin deserved so much more than the father fate had given him. He would delay in his judgment of Justin's mother. At this point, all he could go on was what Justin had told him. He had to believe she was a good mother... one that was deserving of Justin's constant sacrifices at this odious man's hands. Justin had escaped that life. Jennifer had only begun. He couldn't imagine the horrors she had endured at the hands of this man.

Pacing back and forth, Brian watched as Craig slowly regained a more steady breathing rhythm... the longer he was in his presence – the more difficult it became to allow him to live. "You don't serve yourself well to constantly provoke my temper. I hope you've learned that lesson." Brian watched as Craig gave a frightened nod, before he continued on, "Never try to psychoanalyze me, Taylor. You will get fucked every time! It doesn't matter how I feel about your son... nor is it any of your fucking business – when it comes time for me to make a decision, I will do what is best regardless of personal attachments." Brian quickly noted Craig's continued silence. "Do you understand me?" Brian's voice was low and controlled, his eyes maliciously beating into the other man's skull.

Bobbing his head up and down, slowly beginning to sit up, Craig answered, "Y-yes, Mr. Kinney. I'm sorry. I'll do a-anything you say. A-anything."

Brian's smile was cunning and chilling, a smile that most men recognized as foreboding. Craig Taylor was no different. "Go and sit at the table. I've decided to go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" Craig asked nervously. Suddenly, he remembered Justin was still outside. "Sir, we've been in here a long time. Uhhhh, Justin said you didn't have to decide today. Maybe you should check on him..."

"Quiet!" Brian hissed. "Haven't I warned you repeatedly about not trying to tell me what to do? Justin is already on his way to my home."

Craig frowned, uncertain of when Brian had arranged that, but he figured it was for the best. Justin's presence only aggravated him to the point of saying things he shouldn't to his fierce protector. He swore to himself - if he got out of this mess, he would keep clear of both of them for good. Nothing positive had come from his vendetta against Justin. He could see that now. With this man in Justin's life, he was powerless. Brian Kinney's protectiveness of his son was extraordinary. It didn't fit in with Kinney's lifestyle or reputation. In essence everything had become more than simplified. Brian Kinney loved Justin. Hurting him or his mother was now impossible. It was clear to him that Kinney would come after any man who made the attempt. Craig now realized that sending Justin to Vegas was possibly the worse decision he had ever made. His head hanging low, Craig spoke, "I apologize. I wasn't thinking-"

Brian snorted. "It's apparent you haven't been thinking from the very beginning! I am going to handle that for you now, though."

"What are you going to do?" Craig asked fearfully.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you... that is unless you force me to do so." Brian's eyes moved away from him in disgust, his hand reaching out to pull a thick envelope from his pocket. He opened it and placed the documents on the table in front of the cowering man. "Sign them all and live. Your choice entirely, Taylor."

Craig released a deep breath, his eyes beginning to scroll through the various documents. His jaw dropped as he viewed the outrageous demands his captor was making. "Y-you can't be serious! Surely you don't expect me to do this. None of this is fair to me!"

Brian leaned his palms on the table, his body hovering closer to Craig's. He smiled in satisfaction when he viewed all color draining from his face, and a grudging acceptance appearing in his eyes. "Do I appear to waste my time with jokes? I have wasted far too much time with you already! Now, it's very simple. Sign the papers and we can end this all now. Either way, signed or not, we will end this today." He moved in closer, his eyes boring into the one's of his victim. "It's up to you whether you walk out of here or are carried out."

His hand shook as he reached for the gold pen that Brian extended, his eyes lowering from the triumph blazing in the other man's hazel eyes. "Fine," he snapped. He scrawled his signature on all the forms, careful that he didn't miss any. One thing was for certain – he didn't ever want to be in this man's presence again. He watched as Brian took the papers from him, his teeth gnashing together in the realization that he was now not only destitute... but with no place to go. "So, what happens now? You've stripped me of everything!"

A hollow laugh resounded as Brian slid the papers back into his pocket. "You've got a hell of a nerve, Taylor. You were going to strip both Justin and his mother of their lives. Now, I've only got one other score to settle..."

Craig couldn't care less about the fate of Chris Hobbs... his own survival was all that mattered. "Where am I going to go now? I have nothing! You've taken my marriage and my livelihood away."

"Marriage?" Brian sneered. "You put out a contract on her life, and yet you call it a marriage!? The proceeds of the sale of your company now will rightfully go to her. It's really only precipitating what would have happened in court. By the time you paid your settlement you would have been forced to sell. I just assisted you in the process."

Shaking his head in angry remorse, knowing he had more than done this to himself, Craig mumbled, "Assisted me in the process..."

Brian reached into another pocket, extending a smaller envelope and handing it to the broken man. He didn't often feel as good about breaking a man as he did this one... but without a doubt, this felt immensely satisfying. "This is where you will be heading. I would leave you penniless... but I know Justin would probably want you to have a place to sleep and food to eat. How long it lasts depends on your own resourcefulness."

Craig looked at the contents, surprised when he found one-thousand dollars in small bills. It was nothing... but it was more than he had expected. Next was a plane ticket... coach, of course... and a passport, along with other legal documents he would need. Son-of-a-bitch if this man didn't think of everything. He scowled when he viewed his destination. Mexico. Fuck. He didn't want to relocate there. "Mexico. This is a fucking nightmare."

He walked towards the door, knowing his business here was nearly done... and his mind now diverting to a more pleasurable business he was more than anxious to conduct. He turned to look back at Craig, his lip curling in disgust. "A nightmare of your own making. Kip will drive you to the airport. I don't expect to EVER see you again, Taylor." Brian's eyes were fierce when they drilled into Justin's repugnant father. "If you ever come near Justin, or anyone he holds dear, I will hunt you down and kill you. It won't be an easy death, Craig." He tilted his head to the side as he surveyed the fear returning to Craig's eyes. "I promise you that, Craig. It won't be pleasant or quick."

Swallowing with difficulty, Craig moved to assure him, "I have no intention of contacting either Justin or Jennifer again. My life means more than that..."

"Good," Brian purred with menace. "You're finally displaying a brain. One more thing, Craig. If you contact Hobbs and tell him I'm coming for him, you'll be very sorry." Brian's eyes lowered to the floor before they lifted again, pure murderous rage in his eyes. "I can't tell you how much."

Craig's eyes widened, in this instant fear for young Chris Hobbs more than he had for himself. Chris was doomed and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do to stop it. This man lived by his own set of rules. It was more than apparent that Chris was about to pay the ultimate price for this hardened casino owner falling so hard for his son. He didn't want involved in it any further. "He won't hear anything from me. As far as I'm concerned, these people don't exist for me anymore."

Brian nodded, stepping through the door, more than anything glad this business was now done. He quickly communicated his orders to Kip before sliding into his car, knowing everything was now resolved here. "Take me home," Brian clipped out to his driver, relaxing back against his seat as he thought of Justin waiting for him at home. A rare tender smile crossed his lips as he thought of how much he could grow accustomed to that with this particular blond beauty. His thoughts briefly drifted from Justin to ponder his yet unfinished business. Chris Hobbs. Justin's bat wielding assailant would soon learn the feeling of pain. A lesson he was anxious to administer - himself.

He didn't stop to think of all the time and effort he was expending on fixing Justin's life... nor of the reason why. If he did, he might figure out he could be merely rescuing the man he loved from his formerly dangerous world only to enmesh him within his own. One thing was for certain... he would protect Justin not only today, but also in all the days to come.

TBC

_**A/N: Well... I think you know what happens in the next chapter. I do believe some one-on-one time at Brian's palatial home will be on the menu for our boys. I am only anticipating maybe two or three more chapters of this story remaining. I do hate writing chapters where they don't have any interaction, but I think they did in spirit. Also, I didn't want to sully their time together with a chapter filled with such darkness. Thank you as always for your support! :) **_


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Brian slid from the back of his car, flipping his cell phone open as he walked toward his front door... his intention to make this call infinitely short - for what was waiting for him inside the only activity he planned on engaging in for the rest of the night. "Kip, I'll make this short. I am pressed for time."

Kip rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what had his boss in a hurry now. He couldn't say that he blamed him. Justin Taylor was indeed prime. He wouldn't be wasting time on anything else either. "Yes, what did you need, Sir?"

"First off, has Taylor been dispatched without a problem?"

"Yes, Mr. Kinney. He is currently on the way to Mexico. He grumbled the entire time, but I figured that was just his way." Kip couldn't say he was sorry to see the end of Craig Taylor. His incessant whining had been getting on his last nerve for days. It was a relief to have that behind him.

Brian stilled his steps, close to the front door, not wanting to be overheard by either his staff or Justin. "Yes, it is. Now, there's one more matter to resolve before this can be completely closed."

Kip swallowed. He knew where this was heading. "Chris Hobbs."

"Yes," Brian hissed. "That young man won't fare quite as well as the incredibly fortunate Craig Taylor." Rage boiled inside of him each time he visualized the pain that man had inflicted on Justin. He had no plans of dealing with him quickly. Chris Hobbs would endure great pain. He would know what Justin suffered. Then, this would finally be over.

Shaking his head, Kip was glad his ruthless boss couldn't see the shock that turned into a smile on his face. Brian obviously had it bad for Justin. It was quite humorous to him. Before Justin had arrived in Las Vegas, he would have never thought this to be possible. But... the most unlikely events had occurred. Brian Kinney had a heart... one that was beating strongly for the hot little blond. Kip shuddered as he thought of how dangerous it was to threaten Justin. One thing was for certain – he never planned on being in that position. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take the first flight to Pittsburgh. You will be returning by car. I want no traces left behind." Brian had this planned out precisely. There would be no mistakes made. "A car will be waiting at the airport for you. I don't care what means you need to employ to get Hobbs in that car. You will leave signs – untraceable ones – that Hobbs has left the Pittsburgh area. Quite obviously he will not be returning."

"If he puts up a large amount of resistance?" Kip asked, thinking he already knew this answer, but needed clarification. His gut told him that Brian would want to finish off Chris Hobbs. In his place, he knew he would want to do the exact same thing.

"You can restrain him in any way necessary... but you will not kill him." Brian once again began walking towards the house. "Call me when you have Hobbs and are on the way back to Nevada."

Kip felt a chill running up and down his spine. He almost felt sorry for Justin Taylor's assailant. Hobbs deserved whatever Brian did to him... but this could be a vicious end for the young man. He only wondered if Brian had thought about how Justin might feel about it. For sure, he didn't plan on being the one to question Brian on that. "I'll be in touch, Sir."

Brian powered his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. Even if Kip's flight left immediately, he wouldn't hear back for at least several hours. He didn't want any interruptions during that time. Brian had definite plans for the rest of the evening... plans that the beautiful blond that was quickly changing his life would be featuring in – front and center.

* * *

Justin leaned his head back against the walls of the hot tub, the remaining tension in him quickly dissipating. He realized he probably should have waited for Brian's return before availing himself of this luxury... but he had the feeling Brian wouldn't mind. Justin couldn't help but to wonder what was going on between his father and Brian... in particular, what Brian's decision had been. It was strange how easily he had decided to trust him. From the point they had started, Justin thought it was nothing short of astounding. He had already decided he wasn't going to question Brian about it when he arrived. In his mind he saw that as a lack of trust. He didn't want to give that impression. Justin wasn't certain why, but he trusted Brian. The cold-hearted man that the casino world seen when they looked at Brian wasn't the full package. Granted, Brian had to uphold that image in his world... but Brian Kinney had a heart. Justin really wanted to see more of that side of the man. Each moment they spent with each other, he glimpsed more and more that made him want to stick around. He just hoped that Brian wanted that too.

So lost in the heat that surrounded him, and the direction of his thoughts, he wasn't aware when he was no longer alone; nor of the man standing silently to admire him. It wasn't until he heard the appreciative whistle and the clothes being quickly discarded that he knew Brian had arrived home. He smiled, not turning around... intent on stirring Brian up just a bit. "We have to hurry. Your boss will be here soon. I don't have to tell you that he has quite the temper..."

Brian's eyes narrowed, determined not to respond to the teasing bait. Precocious little fucker. He'd be showing him the depth of his passions soon. Perhaps not anger... but he would be feeling the intensity of another more pressing emotion. Brian stripped down to nothing, his cock hard and ready knowing that Justin was naked in the water. Not how and where he planned on taking him here... but he wasn't one to argue with such convenience. He shrugged his shoulders as he advanced closer. Brian decided it had been meant as an invitation. Why else would Justin allow him to arrive home and find him here? "Does he now?" Brian purred into Justin's ear, leaning down to lick around the surface before slowly sliding into the heated pool.

Justin turned to look at Brian settling next to him, a pretended look of surprise on his face. "Oh! I thought you were the pool boy. He's really hot."

"You really do enjoy playing with fire... don't you, little boy?" Brian asked him, unable to totally dispel the jealousy that swelled within him. Brian knew exactly the employee in question. The young Latino was indeed hot... but in his opinion, nothing in comparison to this hot little blond that so mesmerized him. Shrugging as he let the full effect of the hot water rush over him, Brian said, "Why wouldn't he be? You know I only surround myself with the best."

Justin realized his little game had backfired quickly when he felt a spark of jealousy causing his chest to tighten. Biting at his lip, looking almost unobtrusively at Brian's gorgeous body, Justin asked, "Do you, uhmmm fuck him?"

Brian leaned his head back against the top of the wall, his head turning to look at Justin with a blank, innocent expression. "Would it matter if I did?"

"I guess not. He'll be here after I'm gone, probably." Justin didn't like to think of that occurrence. He had already realized he didn't want to leave Brian. Las Vegas he could do without, but if that came with being near Brian, he could accept it. "I was just curious."

"Hmmmm. Curious." Brian arched a brow, looking at Justin knowingly. "I think you're jealous. Convince me otherwise."

Justin frowned, wondering how he was supposed to do that. He had walked into one of Brian's well laid traps once again. How did he keep doing that? This aggravating, yet irresistible man was just too cunning. He didn't think he would ever get the upper hand with him no matter how hard he tried. "I'm not jealous, Brian. Don't forget – your reputation precedes you."

"How could I forget that?" Brian responded derisively. "How about we forget about my nefarious past and get on with the future... the more immediate future-"

"I think I could go along with that..." Justin agreed, a gasp slipping past his lips when he felt Brian's hand close around his leg, those muscular fingers squeezing the flesh underneath the water... smoldering hazel eyes meeting his own. "A water massage, Mr. Kinney? I think I could handle that."

Brian growled. "I do have some particular water sports in mind." Sliding his hand from Justin's leg to close around one hip, Brian moved his position until he was standing directly in front of Justin. In another sudden motion, Brian hoisted Justin's legs to lock around his waist. He laughed huskily at Justin's look of surprise. The laugh quickly died when the feel of Justin's thickening cock brushed against his stomach, his own throbbing in need against Justin's bare and wet skin. The time for playing games had quickly reached an end. Brian ducked his head, his lips closing over the perfect raspberry ones that he had swiftly come to realize tasted like no others. He moaned as his tongue stabbed deep into Justin's mouth, the taste of him being one that he couldn't seem to quench. Brian doubted he ever would.

Justin had similar realizations as he was completely taken away by the kiss that did nothing but consume him. The instant they touched always carried the effect of spontaneous combustion. It had no reason. It simply was. His hands reached out to clutch at Brian's toned, heated shoulders, his fingers sinking in deep to knead the muscle as he quickly became lost to the sensations that only Brian could evoke with a simple kiss. Justin opened his mouth wider, a breathless pant escaping as Brian's tongue took him as surely as he knew his cock would soon be taking possession. He knew it couldn't be qualified in any other terms. No matter if it just ended in a kiss – which it rarely did – or a full-fledged fucking frenzy, with Brian it was always possession. Justin loved and craved every moment of it.

Hands sliding downward, Brian sunk his fingers into the flesh of Justin's ass, uncaring any longer that he desired this capricious blond – morning, noon and night. He had accepted it for what it was. Justin wasn't a standard trick; in fact, he wasn't a trick at all. He had genuine feelings for Justin, ones he hadn't verbalized yet... but in his heart, he understood them. Brian growled into the heat of Justin's mouth, unable to fathom how this petite blond had changed his life so dramatically. His desire for him was unending, but what was more remarkable was his need to take care of him. He had never felt like this for another man. Brian knew they needed to discuss the future. The reason for Justin's stay here no longer existed. He was free to go, not under any obligation to him. That hadn't been an issue for awhile now. He more than realized that his sensitive blond needed words to encourage his stay in Vegas. Brian couldn't imagine a time he wouldn't want him here. But... could he give Justin the words he needed?

Justin groaned as Brian's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, his tongue sliding out to immediately soothe the sting. In an almost breathless murmur, Justin pleaded – "P-please, Brian..."

Brian began to slide two fingers into Justin's ass, pulling his mouth free to look into the blue eyes become glazed with need. His voice was guttural and predatory when he rasped, "Please what? Tell me what you want..."

"You, Brian." Justin panted out his response, his hips beginning to move against the thrust of Brian's determined fingers. Justin's eyes focused on the primal lights in Brian's eyes, instant awareness of what Brian wanted assailing him. "Fuck me, Brian. Now. Fuck me now!"

A lusty chuckle followed as Brian thrust his fingers so deep that Justin arched when he hit his sweet spot. "Good boy," he purred. He tilted his head to the side as he considered Justin's words. "Or bad boy as the case may be. My preference is for Justin to always be a very bad boy."

"Whatever you want, Brian. Just fuck me..." Justin knew his voice was pleading, but he didn't care. All that mattered was having Brian inside of him – here and now.

Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his mouth plundering and claiming him. Sliding his fingers free from the heat of Justin's ass, Brian hoisted himself out of the hot tub, grabbing quickly for the condom in his pants. If not for the heat of the hot tub, he would have placed it on before stepping into the water. He had never had one break in the water, but he didn't want to take that chance. In this type of heat he always attempted to be as quick as possible. Once he had slid the covering over his aching dick, Brian slid back into the water... his eyes hungrily sweeping over every inch of the beautiful blond. "Turn around," he demanded. "Use one hand to hold onto the tub... and the other to work your cock. This is going to be quick."

Justin immediately turned around, quick to do exactly as Brian told him. As much as he would often dispute Brian in his superior and bossy inflections, right now he wanted the same thing. Justin wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn't fiercely want this man. He found himself highly doubting such an eventuality.

Wasting no time, Brian slid into position behind Justin, his hand trailing down Justin's back, further down to his ass before he began to slide his throbbing cock home. Yes, Brian thought to himself. Home is exactly what he felt when he was fucking Justin. Not only when he was fucking him, but when he was with him in any capacity. His mouth latched onto the side of Justin's neck as he began to thrust into the welcoming warmth. "Fuck, you feel so good. Always so fucking tight... and amazing." Brian didn't even try to still his speech, knowing he gave away much with his verbal displays... yet he didn't care. He wanted Justin to know how deeply he affected him. This was one way he could do that.

His hand began to work his cock as Brian increased his strokes, his frenzied movements causing the water to thrash up against them. It was an incredible combination. Justin thought he could cum just from the intense feel of it. Justin grunted as the fever swelled in him, his throbbing cock already beginning to leak. No man had ever made him feel the way that Brian did. The amazing part being how effortlessly Brian seemed to induce it. Justin bit his lip to hold back a revelation of emotions that he didn't think Brian wanted to hear, nonetheless ones he deeply felt. "B-Brian..."

Brian's mouth moved over every piece of bare, hot skin his lips could reach, his own breathing elevated as he continued to slam into the most perfectly designed ass he had ever fucked. Finally his mouth slid back up to Justin's ear, his breath harshly coming in and out. "Let it all go, Justin. Cum for me as I explode inside of your hot little ass."

Justin groaned as Brian's words affected him as much as the ramming cock that showed no mercy in his possession. He didn't want any sort of tame, unhurried fuck. This was what he wanted. Justin knew without a doubt – this man in particular was what he wanted. "Y-yes..." he moaned as he felt the quiver in his legs before he shot in waves into his hand, his hips continuing to move with Brian's thrusts, elation swelling within him as he heard Brian shouting and finding his release. It was always so good. No matter how or where they fucked, nothing could compare.

Brian gave a few more deep thrusts as he completely filled the condom, slowly pulling out and turning Justin's head to kiss him almost ravenously. "This looks to be a long night for you, Justin Taylor."

"I think I'm _up_ for the task," Justin told him, his eyes deliberately looking down at his cock that was still half hard, knowing it wouldn't take much inducement to have him in feverish need again.

Sliding from the hot tub, Brian reached for a towel to knot it around his waist, his hand reaching out to assist Justin in stepping out. "I know you are." Brian watched as Justin followed his lead and secured the towel around his waist, his lips rolling under as he considered him. "I want to answer the question that you are probably asking in your mind. That you haven't asked amazes me... and it just proves that you really do trust me. I'm not sure I deserve that... but I recognize it."

Justin knew exactly what Brian was talking about. He didn't have a way to explain why he trusted Brian so much – at least in this matter – he only knew that he did. "I don't know why I feel the way I do... I just know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Brian glanced away, knowing the anger would show in his eyes as he thought of the beautiful blond being hurt. "I think you've already been hurt enough. I see no reason to add to that."

Smirking at his lover knowingly, Justin told him, "You don't fool me, Brian Kinney. Despite what the world may perceive, there is a great deal of good inside you. I'm not saying you're not flawed. Let's face it, we all are. I am simply saying, you are not the bad man you like the world to see."

"I was until you disrupted my way of life," Brian half-heartedly snapped. "Your father is fine, Justin. I basically made him destitute... and your mother will reap the rewards. He is on his way to Mexico, just enough money to get him by. That was as lenient as I could be."

Justin smiled, his heart swelling for this complicated man. "Thank you, Brian. I know you've done this all for me, and I do appreciate it. I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused you."

"That's in the past now." Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, knowing he needed to tell him the rest of his plans to avenge the pain he had endured... yet uncertain how he would feel about the knowledge of Chris Hobbs' fate. Brian realized he should respect Justin's wishes and let it go... but he just couldn't let Hobbs get away with the pain he had inflicted on this beautiful and sensitive young man. "I'm more about the future now, Justin." _Yes, the future_, Brian thought. One more matter to resolve, and then... he would be all about the future. One that he hoped would keep his beautiful blond right by his side.

TBC

_**A/N: I still only foresee two more chapters of this story. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) *Hugss***_


	17. The Test of Unconditional Love

**The Test of Unconditional Love**

Justin opened his eyes, a languorous stretch more fully awakening him as his hands reached out for Brian in the bed. He frowned as he rolled over finding his lover's place to be vacant. That was a surprise. During the past several days, Brian had been with him nearly every waking moment. He wasn't certain who was handling things at the casino, but he had quickly assumed that Brian had delegated someone to run things in his absence. It had been a blissful set of days. Brian had definitely been pulling out all the stops in what was an obvious campaign to not only keep him satisfied and well contented... but wanting to stay with him in Las Vegas. What Brian hadn't recognized yet was that these material things that he could so easily share with him wasn't much of an inducement. Sure they were nice. But... it wasn't what kept him with this arrogant and ruthless casino owner.

He had fallen irrevocably and unconditionally in love. Never had he thought it could happen... most especially not with this man. After the dark place they had started, Justin still found himself amazed that he was here with Brian now. Not only here... but loving every moment of it. He slipped from the bed, noticing the terrace doors were slightly ajar. Perhaps Brian was waiting for him out there. He slipped on a clean shirt and into a pair of jeans, before he padded over to the beckoning terrace. Once outside, he smiled at the display that was awaiting him. The table had a vast array of fruits and breakfast rolls. A carafe of orange juice and coffee amidst the ensemble. Picking up a plate, Justin began to take advantage of this bountiful offering, pausing only to look for Brian's presence or appearance.

"Sir. You are awake..." Brian's house man spoke warmly.

Justin turned, smiling at him in recognition. Brian had introduced them briefly after their heated rendezvous in the hot tub. Rafael was a man that appeared to be in his mid-forties, not one that he would ever attribute to being Brian's type. The pool boy undoubtedly had been more in line with that... but this man undoubtedly not. However, he was efficient, courteous, and above all else – completely loyal to his employer. "Good morning, Rafael. I guess it's still morning."

Rafael chuckled lightly. "It is, Mr. Taylor." He flicked his wrist upwards to look at his watch, as always, his efficiency never in doubt. "Although, not by much. May I assist you at all, Sir?"

"Oh no. I'm fine here." He scrunched his nose as he looked around again for the Lord and Master of the estate. "Uhhhh, you wouldn't happen to know where Brian might be?"

"He had to go out, Sir. Mr. Kinney advised me to see that you were well looked after... and that if you needed to go anywhere to have one of his drivers escort you." He lowered his eyes, when he added, "He left a credit card on the bedside table should you require anything while you are out."

Justin gritted his teeth in agitation as he finished filling his plate and taking a seat. He counted to ten mentally to himself to avoid what would have been a virtual explosion. Pouring a glass of orange juice, Justin took a small sip, before he turned to answer, "No, I won't be needing that. Did Mr. Kinney mention when he would be returning home?"

Rafael stiffened slightly, before he answered, "He didn't give an exact time, but he said for you to start dinner without him."

"It would have been nice if he'd told me this last night..." Justin grumbled. One thing was for certain - he and Mr. Kinney would be having a long talk on his return. He was not his little toy. It was understandable that Brian needed to spend a day on business. Recently he had neglected that enormously. First, the dealing with his father... and then, all this private time they had spent together. What wasn't acceptable was Brian thinking he could just flash his thick wad of cash in front of him and magically make little Justin happy. He had been independent from a very young age. That wouldn't stop now. Brian would have to learn to treat him more equally... or they would be developing problems that couldn't be overcome. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I think if Mr. Kinney could have waited he would have certainly done so." As always Rafael remained fiercely loyal to his employer. He didn't intend to go into specifics with what he knew. It was his job to forget things he overheard. This was definitely one of those times. His employer had saved him and his family from sure starvation when he had given him this job. He held fear, as well as great respect for Brian Kinney. It was not his intention to ever do anything to let him down.

"Right. I'll just take it up with him later." Justin smiled at Rafael, understanding of the fact that he was only doing his job. "I'll be fine on my own."

Nodding, Rafael asked, "Did you need me to call one of the drivers for you today?"

Justin thought about that for a moment. "Tell me, Rafael... are there any art galleries nearby?"

"As a matter of fact there are several. Are you interested in seeing them?"

"I am an artist actually. I would really enjoy that." Justin didn't add that this would be the step in gaining his independence even further... and showing the controlling Mr. Kinney that he didn't need to be taken care of – now or ever.

Smiling in relief that Justin hadn't questioned him further about his employer's absence, he quickly furnished, "You enjoy your brunch, Sir... and I will let the driver know."

Justin's eyes narrowed on Rafael sharply. "Thank you. Don't think you're fooling me, Rafael. I am aware that you know everything that goes on in this house. You know something... but I'll let it pass."

Rafael flushed guiltily. "Thank you, Sir." He bowed to the waist, before adding, "Enjoy your meal, Mr. Taylor."

He watched as Rafael departed, wondering if he should be pushing him for answers. Despite his loyalty to Brian, there was something obviously off with him today. Justin had the feeling it had a lot to do with what Brian was doing today. As much as he knew Brian's world was sometimes dark and dangerous, he tried to believe it wouldn't touch them as long as it was kept separate from their lives. This was the first instance that it wasn't doing that. Justin knew he had to come to terms with this side of Brian. If he wanted to be with him, he truly had no other choice.

* * *

Brian stared at Kip from across his desk. "So, tell me how our little uncooperative guest is doing?"

"Uncooperative 99.9 percent of the time, Sir. He is truly a vile, mouthy young man... surprisingly so being that he is the one being held," Kip muttered dryly, unable to fathom the gall of the obnoxious man that his employer had undoubtedly marked for death.

"He won't be a problem for much longer," Brian rasped, his eyes turning cold and deadly at the mention of the unrepentant Chris Hobbs. "Do you have the item I requested at the cabin?"

"Yes Sir." Kip swallowed, thinking Craig Taylor had been the lucky one. This Hobbs fellow was truly unfortunate. But... from the reports he'd read, and his individual confrontations with Chris Hobbs, he couldn't feel any sympathy for his plight. Regardless if he did or not, he would continue to do what Brian wanted. Only a fool would do otherwise... and he was anything but that. "I should get back. I am assuming you will be there to see him today..."

Brian nodded. Seeing him and ending this just as quickly. As much as he'd enjoy watching the young man agonize over his fate, Brian wanted it finished. He wanted closure on this part of Justin's life for him... for both of them. Once this was finished, Justin wouldn't have to worry again. He intended to see to that. "I'll be there in a few hours. I have some casino matters to attend to first."

"Okay, I'll see you then. If you need anything on my end, don't hesitate to call me." Kip knew Brian would do that, but the offer was always appreciated by his boss. Brian Kinney was many things, but he respected loyalty... and he always rewarded it. In this city filled with violence and distrust, Kip knew it was always wise to stay on this man's better side.

"Thank you, Kip. I won't forget all you've done in these distasteful matters. It will be over soon." Brian inclined his head, as effective as a dismissal, looking back down at his desk, knowing Kip would depart as expected. Brian sighed heavily when the door closed, for the first time uncertain of his actions. He knew Chris Hobbs deserved all that was about to befall him. The only part that gave him pause was in knowing how Justin would feel being at the center of another man's death. Brian rationalized that a man of Hobbs' character would meet this same end sooner or later. He knew he should have told Justin of his plans, but he couldn't take the chance of the sensitive little blond talking him out of his plans. Perhaps later he would tell him... and somehow make him understand. For now, he would move forward in his task, knowing that his efforts would only make Justin safe against any further threats from this vile man. Thankfully that all happened today.

* * *

A couple hours later, Justin let himself back into what he now sort of equated as his new home. Rafael was waiting by the door, ready to take anything he had purchased. Justin had his portfolio in hand, as he waved Brian's butler off impatiently. His mind had been tormented his entire time out. He had made some positive contacts at one of the galleries on the list... but nothing definite had been decided. Justin wouldn't be surprised if he received a call from them, but that wasn't where his mind presently dwelled. It was without a doubt on Brian.

Closing the door behind him, Justin asked rather sharply, "Have you heard from Brian since I've been out?"

"He phoned to talk to you. I didn't speak to him for long." Rafael carefully avoided Justin's eyes, knowing he would see the worry in his own. Rafael knew that would only inspire questions in this tenacious blond.

"I see." Justin eyed him closely, his instincts telling him that Rafael wanted to say much more, yet his loyalty to Brian holding him back. "Rafael let's go have a chat... please?"

Rafael groaned. This was precisely what he'd been hoping to avoid. "Sir... well, I need to see to your dinner being started. This really isn't the best of times."

"Yes, it is." Justin's tone became impatient, his gut continuing to tell him something was very wrong. "Fuck my dinner! I need to speak with you now."

"As you wish, Sir." Rafael sighed as he followed Justin into his employer's den, reminiscing on how good of a job this had been... one that he'd hoped to keep until his retirement. Now, with the addition of this blond-headed firebird into Mr. Kinney's life, his own quality of life was about to change.

Justin sat across from him, maintaining the sternest expression he could effect. "I know you are fiercely loyal to Mr. Kinney. I do respect that. However, sometimes a man needs help. I can't help but to feel this is one of those times for Brian. Please, Rafael... help me help him. Tell me exactly where he is... and before you tell me he's at the casino, no he isn't. I already checked."

"He was at the casino earlier, Sir... although, he might not be now." Rafael continued to hedge for as long as he could, knowing it was really all for nothing. Despite his loyalty to his employer, he agreed with Justin. He didn't know precisely what Mr. Kinney was doing right now, he did know where... as well as knowing his actions could have devastating results. "I really don't know what he's doing to answer if he needs help or not, Mr. Taylor. I do know that Mr. Kinney is very resourceful. When he needs help, he knows how to find it."

"Fine. You don't know what he's doing. I guess I can believe that... but you know just about everything that goes on in this house. You know where he is. Tell me where he went, Rafael. I'm begging you! I don't know why, but I feel this is important. Please tell me." Justin's eyes began to fill with tears as dread completely overwhelmed him. Something very bad was about to happen, or had happened. He needed to get to Brian now.

Hanging his head in defeat, Rafael whispered, "Very well, Sir. I'll tell you what I know. It isn't much... but it's enough to lead you to him."

* * *

Brian kicked in the door of the bedroom where his soon-to-be victim was tied to a wooden chair. A gag was in place, but with one nod of his head he had Kip remove it. "You have made your circumstances much more difficult than need be, Mr. Hobbs. A bit of cooperation and you wouldn't be so uncomfortable right now."

"Fuck you!" Chris hissed, his eyes shooting sharp daggers of hate at the newcomer; despite his fear of this man's obvious power, refusing to surrender over to it. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I hate sounding cliché... but at times that's all there is. I am your worse nightmare, Mr. Hobbs." Brian looked towards Kip, speaking through clenched teeth. "Wait outside. Have some of the guards back off and watch the perimeter of the property. I don't want any unexpected surprises. However, I want you to stay close."

Kip nodded emphatically. Finally, he had earned Brian's trust. It had taken so long... and sadly these set of events. But... in his mind, that alone was a success. "Yes Sir."

Brian looked down at Hobbs' dispassionately. "Have the clean up crew ready. I think we're going to need them."

"I already have them on standby, Sir." Kip was proud of himself for his initiative. He hoped his boss would be as well.

The tension visibly lessened in Brian. "Good man. I see a hefty bonus and a vacation for you... all paid by me when this is over."

Kip's eyes widened. "You don't have to do that, Sir... but thank you. Thank you so much."

Brian turned his back on him, the conversation now over for him. He begin to pace back and forth in the room, his eyes resting savagely on the object near the door... the one he had been adamant about being present. "So, Mr. Hobbs... shall we make this short and simple... or prolonged and agonizing? Either way it will be tremendously painful. What's your thoughts on that?"

"Go to hell!" Chris snarled, the only indication of his fear being the cracking of his voice. His eyes followed the menacing man's steps towards the door, a feeling of reverse déjà vu assailing him when the dark-haired man reached for a baseball bat standing against the wall. He swallowed tremulously. "What are you going to do with that?"

Brian laughed coldly. "What do you think, Mr. Hobbs?" He walked back towards his victim that was now straining against his bonds, his eyes completely focused on the bat. "Does this bring back memories for you?"

All of a sudden, Chris just knew what this was all about. He had never expected Taylor to go this far to scare him. Apparently he had some powerful friends. "Okay, jokes over. You scared me. Where's the little faggot hiding?"

A muscle ticked in Brian's jaw. There was no form of measurement that could accurately measure the depth of his anger. "Wrong answer!" he barked, the bat swinging down on one of his restrained hands, a cruel smile on his lips when he watched the bat connecting... and what was most likely broken fingers beneath the stunning blow. A bored expression fell across his face as he watched the man screaming in pain and horror. Brian slightly flinched at the ear piercing wails. "Perhaps I should have left the gag in place," he mused in thought. "Now, let's try that question again. Does this bring back any memories, Mr. Hobbs?"

Barely able to breathe through the pain in his hand, he nodded his head, sobs and tears rolling from his eyes. "Taylor. I beat him with a bat... similar to that one."

"Right answer. And... you beat him down so badly he barely survived it." Brian paced back and forth, giving the impression he was contemplating a serious dilemma. What the repugnant man didn't realize was that his decision had been reached long ago. "You see, Mr. Hobbs, I find I am a very judgmental man. When someone hurts the ones that are close to me, I am one for retaliation. Call it a fatal flaw if you will. You have damaged something that means everything to me. I can't allow that to go without reparation."

The door slammed shut behind them, the voice that brokenly spoke affecting one man much more than the other. "If you mean that, Brian... you won't commit this murderous act."

Brian whirled around, his eyes wild and angry upon facing Justin, the man he loved above all things, shame briefly assailing him. He forced himself to shake that feeling away. This had to be done. Justin would never sanction it... but it needed to be done for his own good. "How did you get past my guards?"

"That's a funny story really..." Justin answered, his eyes widening in horror as he viewed the bleeding hand of Chris Hobbs restrained to the chair.

"I'm not laughing," Brian deadpanned.

Shrugging, Justin answered, "It seems your men are afraid to touch me – in any capacity."

"Perhaps I need to amend that in the future." Brian looked back at the sobbing form of Hobbs, his irritation continuing to grow. "Shut the fuck up and take it like a man. That is, if you are a man."

"J-Justin... you need to stop him. I was never seriously trying to kill you, not really. S-surely you know that. This man is crazy. He's going to kill me..." Chris hated that he had to beg Taylor for anything, yet knew it was his only recourse now. How they would both pay when this was all over. He swore to himself they would.

Justin gave Chris his most blank stare. "I know nothing of the kind. In fact, I remember you telling me afterwards during your community service how you couldn't wait until I died just like all the other faggots. Don't bother begging me, Chris. Any interfering I do here isn't done for you."

"Looks like you would be wise to shut the fuck up, Hobbs." Brian sneered.

"Brian, look at me..." Justin implored. "If you love me like you say you do... you won't commit this cowardly act on a defenseless man."

"Cowardly?" he growled. "How about I release him from his bonds? Will that make it fine in your little blond head?"

Justin sighed. He loved this man so much no matter how this ended today. What Brian was doing now was just another example of his protective instincts towards the ones he loved. Archaic and fucked up... but still a grand display of love coming from this man. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian loved him now. "He isn't worth it, Brian. Let him go and come home with me."

Chris began to feel hope now. Justin Taylor of all people was about to save his skin. Mockingly he baited his captor, "Yeah, _Brian_. Let me go. The two of you can go home and set up your pathetic little existence. It will all end when I turn you into the police!"

Brian reacted without thought, the bat slamming into the side of the chair... not connecting but quickly silencing the room. Wearily he looked at Justin, his instincts telling him that only one decision could be reached. "Justin, tell me the truth. Do you really want this scum to live and infect everyone he touches? What if he does what he did to you to another young man? One that isn't so resilient. Have you thought about that?"

"I've thought about it. I just can't condone murder."

"You can't look at it in those terms. In another era this would have been considered justice. Let me fix this for you... and for all the men this freak comes in contact with – and let me do it now." Brian walked towards Justin, looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "If it means I will lose you I won't do it. I am just trying to protect you."

Justin looked at Chris, a man that would obviously never change... and then back to the man he loved, a man that had changed in so many ways. "I love you, Brian. If you think this is the only way – then do it. I won't stand in your way." He leaned forward, placing a deep kiss on Brian's lips. "I'm going home. No matter what you decide... I'll be there waiting for you. Today. Tomorrow. Always."

TBC

**A/N: There is only going to be one more chapter to wrap this story up. I am already working on it now and will post it as soon as it's ready. Thank you all that have been reading and that have supported this extremely AU/OOC story. It has been quite an adventure for me. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) **


	18. The End is Only A New Beginning

**The End is Only A New Beginning**

Brian slipped into his bedroom, a smile on his face as he looked down at his sleeping lover... a man that completed him in every way. Had he stuck with his original plans he would have been home last night... but his final decision had not only taken time to be reached, but special arrangements had to be made. He was more than pleased with the ultimate fate of Chris Hobbs. In his mind there had never been more of a case of poetic justice being met. Hearing a slight stirring in the hallway, Brian quietly backed out of the room... knowing it would be Rafael pleading for his very life. He could make him wait a few more hours until morning... but he hoped to be wrapped around his beautiful blond at that time.

Rafael looked down at the floor, his slipper clad feet shifting back and forth. "S-Sir... I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I just arrived. Come into my den." Brian looked at his employee with a cold, blank stare, deciding he would let him sweat it out for a minute or two. "I do hope you haven't kept your wife awake during all your anxiety-"

Flushing guiltily, he shook his head. "No, Mr. Kinney. Beth sleeps like a rock."

"That's good." Brian moved to his bar and poured himself a large shot of Beam, moving back behind his desk and drinking it down in one long swallow. Placing the glass on his desk, he raising his brow inquiringly. "What's on your mind?"

"I uhmmmm, well I'm sure you realize I helped Mr. Taylor find his way to you. I have never betrayed a confidence, or anything I may have inadvertently overheard..."

Brian remained impassive. "But... Justin managed to twist your arm."

"Well, not exactly. I don't think he would ever do something so conniving or physical." Rafael frowned at the strange idea that Justin would physically harm anyone. He chanced to look up to see a slight smirk crossing his employer's face. Very odd, he thought. Mr. Kinney had changed a great deal since young Justin entered his life. He, along with the rest of the staff couldn't be more pleased about that. "He was just very persuasive in his worry for you. I couldn't say no to him."

Brian emitted a chuckle. "I guess he has that effect on all men... even straight men."

"Then, I'm not fired?" Rafael asked, his confusion continuing to grow regarding his employer's extremely uncharacteristic behavior.

Brian shook his head. "No. You're not fired, Rafael. You and your wife are an asset in my home. I can appreciate that Justin placed you in an extremely awkward position. I don't hold you accountable for that." His smile quickly turned into a penetrating stare. "However, that cannot happen again. My business is to be kept private."

"Yes, Mr. Kinney. I do apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"It will be forgotten this time." Brian glanced at his watch, grimacing at the lateness of the hour. "Go back to bed. We won't be needing you first thing in the morning. Sleep in a bit."

Rafael's mouth widened in shock. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, Mr. Kinney. I know my wife would feel the same. There's always work to be done."

"The work will still be there. Enjoy yourself for once." Brian stood up from behind his desk, moving out of the den and in the direction of his bedroom. He wanted to be there when Justin awakened. Right now, that was the only matter of business he sought to pursue.

* * *

Justin opened his eyes in the semi-dark room, that uncanny sense that he was no longer alone disturbing him. He turned his head on the pillow, blushing as he looked at Brian reclining on his side of the bed – naked, head propped up on the palm of his hand, his hazel eyes taking in every detail he could see. Justin yawned and stretched; the sheet pulling across his skin, lowering during his movements to reveal his flat stomach, Brian's eyes ever watchful on the motion. Justin gave him a stern look, knowing it was nothing in comparison to the one his arrogant lover could produce... but intent on making a point nonetheless. "We have much to discuss, Mr. Kinney."

Brian quirked a brow. "Is that a fact, Taylor?"

Pushing himself up just so his back could rest against the pillows at the head of the bed, Justin reached out to brighten the dim lights in the room. "Oh, it most certainly is..."

The response was two eyebrows now raised. "Apparently since we need the increased lighting."

"Sarcasm, just great," Justin mumbled. His eyes turned to the bedside table, blue eyes sparkling angrily at the credit card that still lay where it had been initially placed. He reached out to pick it up, flinging it on Brian's chest, pointing at it in disgust. "What the fuck is that, Brian?"

Brian picked it up, only glancing at it briefly, before placing it on the other bedside table. "It looks suspiciously like a credit card to me. What's wrong? You didn't like the color? I'm sure I can get you one in a shade that pleases you more, Princess."

"Princess? Really?" Justin stared at Brian with his mouth hanging open. "You act as if I am the one at fault when you are leaving credit cards and instructions to drive me around town. I am not your fucking toy!"

"Indeed not." Brian rolled his eyes. "If you were... I would have you made with an on/off switch designed to get me through your 'queen out' moments."

Justin began to sputter... none of his words making sense. He looked up to see the smirk on Brian's face, instantly realizing Brian was right. He was being a spoiled little brat. Brian had more than proven that he wasn't a mere object to him. Perhaps it had started out that way, but that wasn't where they were now. "Sorry." Justin looked down sheepishly, knowing himself to be wrong... and once again overreacting, and tonight being the worse possible of times to do so.

"It's okay, twat." Brian reached over to run a finger up and down Justin's chest, a smoky look entering his eyes. "Now how about we discuss what's really bothering you, so I can get on with some other activities."

A snort followed. "Always thinking with your dick."

"I do spare a moment or two a day where my dick isn't my most pressing matter..."

"Hmmmph. Hard proving that by me!" Justin retorted, still not asking the question that had him tossing and turning in the bed all night.

Brian pulled back the sheet, his eyes trailing down to his semi-hard cock, his gaze lifting back to Justin as he replied dryly, "Trust me. It won't be hard to prove."

Justin did his more than familiar eye roll. He bit at his lip nervously, before abruptly spitting out, "So, Chris is dead?"

"In a perfect world he would be... but I couldn't bear to one day wake up and find myself staring into guilt ridden blue eyes," Brian responded almost sadly.

"You let him go? I don't believe it. You were determined... obsessed with being my grand protector." Justin's eyes widened in horror. "That means he's free to turn you in, Brian. We need to run away. Far away where they won't find you."

Brian pushed himself up to sit on the bed next to Justin. He could see there wouldn't be any fucking commencing anytime soon. "We don't need to go anywhere. Mr. Hobbs is the benefactor of a one-way trip. A nightmare that will never end for him."

"Where did you send him? Certainly not Mexico like my father. He would find a way back or contact someone..." Justin protested, unclear on how Brian could be so calm.

Brian scowled at his lover for a moment, his head shaking in irritation. "Justin, do I strike you as a fool?"

"No, of course not. I just don't get how you can be so sure he won't find a way to contact someone..."

"Well, let me explain that to you. One, he is en route to a destination where English isn't the spoken language... and in the event he does find someone that does speak it, they won't listen to him." Brian was still proud at himself for his ingenuity. He had paced the floor for a solid hour, determined to find a fate that would not only protect Justin from the savagery of Chris Hobbs, yet not be the man to kill him. Killing Hobbs wasn't a problem for him... but seeing Justin's spirit crushed from guilt wasn't an option. "Two, he is now a captive of let's say someone whose tastes run to more exotic pleasures – ones that you and I have in common."

Justin stared at Brian dumbfounded for a moment until fits of giggles began to assail him. Soon, Justin was sliding down in the bed, laughter quickly turning into tears. He began to hiccup when the laughter rolled on for several minutes. He could barely see an amused Brian from the waterworks that was now filling his eyes. "L-let me get this straight." Justin hiccupped even more. "White slavery? Am I correct?"

"More or less," Brian replied drolly. He looked at his fidgeting partner in concern. _Partner, did he just think to himself?_ He shrugged realizing that was exactly how he viewed his hot-headed little blond. "Do you need some water or something?"

Breathing in and out deeply for several moments, Justin shook his head, his hand reaching out to stop Brian from leaving their bed. "N-no. I'm fine. It's just hard to get a grasp on this. Okay. I'll try again. Are you saying you sold him to some sultan or whatever... and that this man not only owns him but prefers members of the male sex?"

"I didn't sell him exactly... but yes. This particular sultan lost a fortune to me a few years back. I told him I would cash in at a time of my choosing. Well, I decided placing your former attacker in what he would deem as such a degrading position for the rest of his life a debt more than paid." Brian laughed as he remembered Hobbs' reaction to Brian's announcement. That had been the best part of all.

"Oh wow. This is unbelievable." Justin wiped the tears from his face. "You trust this sultan not to tire of this and send him back home?"

"I can trust him, Justin. Hobbs will be useful to him for many years to come. And... when he's outgrown that 'special' usefulness, he has assured me he can find other uses for him within his home. Believe me when I say that Chris Hobbs will never trouble you again."

Justin sighed, unable to believe what Brian had done for him – not once, but twice. First his father, now Chris. This man was positively incredible. "I love you, Brian. That you did this for me, knowing how I would feel about murder, I can't even tell you what that means to me."

Brian curled his lips under. "I think I know, Justin. Despite your fiery, outspoken demeanor you are still a sensitive little twat."

Deciding to let that backhanded compliment go, Justin asked, "What was Chris' response?"

"That was the most enjoyable part of all. He begged me to kill him. Over and over, he pleaded with me." Brian had been so tempted. But... now that it was over, he was happy with the end result. Chris Hobbs would be miserable for the rest of his life. Alive... but lost in a foreign land that would never accept him, and a master that would use him thoroughly. Chris controlled his own fate on how cruel that would be. Brian had a feeling in time Hobbs might learn to play the game... but he knew he would fight for a long time to come. He only wished he could be there to see his degradation.

"This is perfect." Justin flushed, before he added, "I shouldn't be so excited about his torture... but a part of me celebrates it."

"As you should. No one should suffer the horrors that man inflicted on you. Had he been left to roam free it more than likely would have happened again. Hobbs had those values as a teenager, as a hardened adult it would have only festered and grown. The next queer he set to make an example of could have been killed." Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, his hand reaching out to stroke along his face. "More than anything I want you safe, Justin. Perhaps I go over and beyond to assure that... but that's my way. Hopefully that won't be too much for you to endure."

Justin grabbed Brian's arm, pulling him down to lay next to him. "I can endure anything as long as we're together."

"That is one thing I can promise you, Justin. We're together... and we will stay that way." Brian's eyes caressed every contour of Justin's face, before his lips lowered to gently move over Justin's. A moment had never seemed more perfect to him. The demons of Justin's past had been vanquished. The future was bright and theirs for the taking. Brian intended to make certain they enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

***** 3 Months Later *****

Justin was pacing back and forth in the medium sized gallery, his brow pierced with worry at how empty the gallery still was. He had been working nonstop for the past three months preparing for this night. It just had to be a success. His life was perfect now. This would only seal the deal.

"Relax, Justin. Frown lines will scare away any perspective buyers..." a soft feminine voice whispered in his ear.

Whirling around, a shout of surprise passed through his lips. "Mom? You're here? I don't believe it."

"Did you actually think I would miss your first showing?" Jennifer answered, a beaming smile on her face. She looked at him expectantly, her foot began tapping on the floor impatiently. "Well, Justin? I haven't seen you in months. Is the artist too famous to give his mother a hug?"

Across the room, Brian smiled as he watched mother and son reconnecting. That had been a minor feat for him to accomplish, but as he watched Justin embracing his mother tightly he found it to be one with major rewards. He loved the little blond spitfire with everything within him. How this had happened he would never understand. He would just file it away as meant to be. Brian watched as Jennifer wandered off to admire Justin's work, a smile crossing his lips as he watched the bodies beginning to fill the gallery. This night would be a success. He just knew it. When they had first arrived and the gallery had been virtually empty, Brian had been tempted to secretly purchase every painting that adorned the walls. But no. Justin wouldn't want that. He was Mr. Independent. Despite how hard it was for him to accept, Brian knew he had to let Justin make his own mark in the world, sadly without his help.

Moving his eyes around, Brian quickly noted the nods and gestures that signified purchases were already being made. He moved over to step behind Justin, his arms crossing possessively and protectively across his stomach. He placed his lips next to his partner's ear, whispering softly, "It looks as if Justin Taylor artist extraordinaire is about to be a roaring success."

Justin leaned his head back against Brian's chest. "I was worried. It was empty and then everyone appeared." Turning around, Justin stared at Brian accusingly. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"Of course not. I told you I wouldn't interfere... and I didn't." Brian stepped back, seeing that art patrons and dealers were about to approach, deciding he would leave Justin on his own this one night. He had earned this special moment... and he didn't want him to miss a moment of the accolades he so richly deserved. Brian decided this would be the perfect time to get acquainted with Mother Taylor... and fill her in on his plans for the future. Plans that he knew would go a long way in cementing Justin's happiness, as well as his safety. And, that was what he wanted most of all.

* * *

Sweat poured down Brian's back as he moved in and out of the most perfect place in the world – the tight and welcoming warmth of Justin's ass. It didn't matter how many times they fucked, somehow it always felt as fresh as the first time. Justin was perfect for him, and he loved him endlessly. Fuck, he felt like a damned lesbian. He tried not to openly display his love for him, but the perceptive little fucker always caught his more tender glances... and called him on it every time. Brian didn't really mind. He felt a relief now that he'd never enjoyed. Brian's future was filled both with happiness and love. Now, he was about to add security into the mix.

Almost like clockwork Justin stretched for his release at the same time Brian found his own. It was always amazing how much their bodies were in tune with each other. Brian didn't think that would ever end. At least he hoped it didn't. Carefully he pulled out, discarding the condom, in the process pulling out a file in the drawer in the table next to their bed. He waited for Justin to come back down to Earth, before flopping it down next to him.

His breathing slowly returning, Justin looked at the file dubiously, uncertain what the contents could possibly entail. "What's that?"

"Open it and find out..." Brian told him, standing from the bed to get some towels to wipe them off until they could move their little celebration into the hot tub. Brian rubbed the towel over his skin, returning to do the same for his lover, more intent on Justin concentrating on his reading material.

Justin's eyes widened in disbelief as he read the signed documents. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I'm not it's too late now, isn't it?"

"I thought you loved the casino. Why would you sell it?" Justin couldn't pretend to be upset... although, surprised was an understatement. He hated the casino life and everything it represented. Everything except that it was how he had met Brian.

Brian shrugged indifferently. "It was fun and exciting for a long time. That began to fade long before your arrival. I just needed the reason to make a change. Financially I am set for life. Now, we can go anywhere... do anything. And... the life of a casino owner isn't meant for family life, or being part of a couple. I won't have the people that frequent this lifestyle compromise your safety. I think I've more than proven that I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know that. I just can't believe you would give this up for me. I have no words..." Justin looked closely at Brian, searching for any signs of regret, finding none he had no choice but to accept Brian making such a life changing decision. "My showing was a success. We could stay here... or start over fresh somewhere new." Justin sat up, looking at Brian curiously. "Did you have somewhere special in mind?"

"Not really. I thought, though, New York would be great for an aspiring young artist." Brian looked at Justin almost surreptitiously, hoping they were of the same mind regarding the 'we' part.

Justin stood to his feet and walked over to Brian, lacing his hands behind his neck. He leaned up to kiss him thoroughly on the lips. Pulling back, Justin answered, "The destination doesn't matter, Mr. Kinney. I will follow you anywhere."

Brian pulled Justin tightly against his chest, for once the snagging of a hot and naked male body against him not the prelude to fucking... and even more fucking. "Taylor, what have you done to me?" He pulled back to look at Justin sternly. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear, little boy. Just because I sold the casino it doesn't change who I am. I may love you... but my nefarious ways will live on. Take it or leave it..."

Tilting his head to the side as if he were seriously contemplating the matter, Justin told him, "Hmmmm. I think I'll take it." He laughed, shaking his head as if Brian had just spoken the most ridiculous of words. "Why would I want to change you? That is the man I first fell in love with. You only improved during the process."

He slid his hands around Justin's waist, pausing to slap him playfully on the ass. He narrowed his eyes on his precocious blond, before he said, "I do believe you said you'd follow me anywhere..."

"That I did, Mr. Kinney..." Justin scrunched up his nose. "Am I going to regret that?"

"I hope not." Brian grabbed Justin's hand to pull him along. "For now, the hot tub will suffice. Tomorrow who knows where it will be."

Justin squeezed Brian's hand tightly, answering with a heart filled with emotion. "As long as it's with you, the where doesn't really matter."

Brian released Justin's hand to snag it around his waist, his lips moving to kiss and bite softly at his neck. He pushed him against the bedroom door, his lips striking out to find Justin's, his mouth claiming his lover's possessively, ardently... no doubt in either of their minds at the pure perfection of their union.

A few moments later as they eased their bodies into the hot tub, Brian thought back to their beginning. He had been the ultimate manipulator, never intending on forcing Justin to stay... but his anger and desire had quickly changed his intentions. That day so long ago he had perceived himself to trap Justin... but the reality was truly far more amazing. Brian Kinney, the hunter, Lord of all he surveyed had been the one to become trapped. It was a state that he planned to enjoy for a lifetime.

The End

**A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed this rather dark and extremely AU/OOC story. I had fun writing it. As always, please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
